Oportunidad
by Crimela
Summary: [Ménage à trois] Universo Alterno (ItaSakuNeji) —Quiero una prueba de ADN—exigió Neji en cuanto la vio. —Disculpa, ¿te conozco? —¡Sakura!—gimió él—. Quiero una prueba de ADN.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

1\. A él, el miedo lo cegó y perdió su oportunidad.

2\. Ella se ganó su oportunidad.

3\. Para él, ella era la única oportunidad.

[_Hogar de tres_]

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

Prólogo

**.**

Sakura sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, pero, nerviosa, volvió a meterlas. Sonrió tímida a Naruto que la saludaba efusivo desde el Juzgado, pero ella no entró. Se quedó parada en frente de la ventana por unos largos segundos.

Después de una honda respiración, se decidió a caminar hacia las bancas de espera.

—Pensé que te quedarías afuera todo el rato—le dijo Neji Hyuga, sin despegar los ojos del periódico cuando ella se sentó junto a él.

Sakura no respondió. En el fondo, lo que más quería era quedarse fuera de todo ese asunto: poder decir que no tenía ninguna razón para estar ahí. Observó el periódico y sus ojos vagaron por las letras grandes del apellido Uchiha escritas en él. Ese día era la última audiencia del juicio contra Itachi Uchiha, acusado por el asesinato de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

Colocó sus manos sobre su regazo para evitar que le temblaran, y volvió a suspirar, preocupada.

Ella tenía sus razones para estar tan cerca de la Sala de Juicio donde se decidiría el futuro del hermano de Sasuke.

Por un lado, Sasuke era su amigo y quería apoyarlo en ese momento. Por otro lado, desde hacía unos meses, salía con Neji Hyuga y él trabajaba como asistente en el Juzgado.

Sin embargo, sus nervios no estaban relacionados con el juicio penal en donde se acusaba a Itachi Uchiha de asesinato.

—Neji. Estoy embarazada—le dijo, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo aquel hecho.

Neji levantó la vista del papel y la miró con atención: jamás se esperó algo así en ese momento. Sakura se mordió los labios y en su regazo, sus manos se removieron, nerviosas. Neji volvió a fijarse en las letras del papel y dijo, con voz tranquila.

—¿Y?

—Ehm. Pensé que querrías saberlo—murmuró ella, confundida. Sus grandes ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza tratando de captar alguna señal que la tranquilizara… o que, al menos, le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—inquirió él.

—¿Mirarme cuando te hablo, tal vez?—preguntó ella, con un poco de enojo, pero a Neji solo le pareció un capricho.

El hombre parsimonioso elevó los ojos hacia ella de nuevo. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó en el asiento vacío de su derecha. Simuló que le prestaba toda su atención a ella.

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento. Era condenadamente atractivo, pero estaba cargado de indiferencia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por tu embarazo, Sakura?—preguntó él, despacio.

Ella enrojeció.

—¡Neji!—lo llamó algún compañero de trabajo que se asomaba por la puerta de la atiborrada sala de juicio—. ¡Ya van a dictar la sentencia!

Neji hizo caso omiso a pesar de la importancia del dictado de aquella sentencia. Esto solo hizo que Sakura se estresara un poco más. El hombre se burlaba de ella. De alguna forma, sentía que se burlaba de ella.

—Yo… no he terminado mi carrera—murmuró un poco cohibida—. Es… es difícil.

Neji asintió, sin apartar sus ojos grises de la figura delicada de la mujer.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, asustada. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en Neji? ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué sentía que se burlaba de ella, que siempre se burló?

—¡Neji! ¡La sentencia!—volvieron a gritarle.

Sakura miró aterrada hacia la Sala de Juicio.

—Creo que debes ir… después hablaremos de esto—susurró, con angustia.

No quería hablar con Neji, si él iba a estar estresado por tener que irse. Sabía que era un caso importante y ahora ella necesitaba un par de noches más para recuperar el valor que la mirada de Neji le había robado en cinco segundos. Ya no quería hablar con él ese día.

—No. Dímelo ahora, Sakura—le pidió él, la miró profundamente—. No puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo contigo siempre. Dime de una vez lo que tienes que decirme.

Sakura tuvo plena conciencia de que algo estaba muy mal.

—¿Qué… qué crees que es lo que tengo que decirte?—le preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

Neji cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al abrirlos, su mirada era la misma. Indiferente.

—Que tienes problemas con el padre.

—¿Qué?

La mirada de él se endureció, se clavó en el vientre de la mujer.

—¿No sabes quién es el padre?

—Sí sé…—respondió aterrada.

—¿Y cómo se tomó la noticia?—preguntó él, en un tono algo jocoso.

—Yo…

—No le has dicho—dijo, como quien deja caer un punto final en el medio de una historia.

—¡Neji!—exclamó ella asustada, y no pudo evitar agarrarle una mano: el contacto de la piel masculina, la estremeció. Lo miró ansiosa—. Sí sé quién es el padre.

Neji se soltó del agarre, con un gesto molesto.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, entonces?—le dijo.

Ella abrió mucho la boca, su mano se movió temblorosa hacia él, pero se detuvo antes de rozarlo.

—Tú…

Neji bufó, seco.

—¿No pretenderás decirme que yo soy el padre? ¡Solo fue una noche, Sakura!—se burló.

—No usamos protección—debatió ella en un susurro.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Y con quién más has dormido, Sakura? ¿Qué te dijeron los otros cuando fuiste a llorarles que estabas embarazada?

—Neji—susurró, agitada—… Solo he hablado contigo de esto.

Y solo con él había dormido pero no pudo decirlo: ¿le creería? No, tan solo la humillaría más.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?—preguntó de nuevo él, ya un poco estresado—. Si tú no sabes quién es el padre, menos lo voy a sab…—volvió con esa cantaleta. Así era más fácil.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?—gorjeó ella, aguantándose un sollozo.

Neji se puso de pie.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre? ¿Sí o no? —le preguntó con mucha frialdad.

Ella asintió. Lanzó una honda aspiración y también se puso de pie. El hombre le llevaba casi dos cabezas, pero ese día para Sakura, la distancia entre sus ojos y los de Neji se convirtió en inmensidad.

—¿No puedes creer que tú seas el padre? —le preguntó con voz suave, sin mirarlo.

—Por favor, Sakura. ¡Quién sabe con cuántos hombres has dormido! ¿Cómo podría serlo yo?—escupió él.

Ella asintió.

—Tienes razón.

La voz de Sakura heló a Neji. Se sintió culpable. Apretó el borde de su saco, incómodo. Se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil.

Los meses que estuvo con Sakura eran lo único que, verdaderamente, había disfrutado en su vida, y le dolía que acabara. Pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo. Y él nunca fue un hombre de miedos. Apretó los ojos, para controlar su abatimiento.

Pero se moría de miedo y _eso_ no podía ser.

La miró con más atención y notó que ella también tenía miedo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó él en tono confidente, más suave.

Ella asintió. No dejó que el tono amable la amilanara. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para hablar con el padre?—dijo, en voz baja, casi deseando que ella no lo escuchara.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No.

Neji se perdió en la humedad de los ojos verdes. Había cometido un error lo sabía, pero aun podía remediarlo. ¿Podía? El destino es algo que cada quien decide, y él estaba decidiendo.

—Entonces…—empezó con voz tambaleante. Miró el vientre de la mujer y recordó que él no podía ser padre. Estaba por terminar su carrera, además, su tío, su familia, sus problemas... Volvió a fijarse en los ojos de Sakura—. ¿Estás segura de que yo no soy el padre?

—No lo eres, Neji—le dijo ella.

—Qué alivio—confesó. Ella se tensó. Neji movido por la simpatía que le producía la mujer y por lo mucho que le había gustado dormir con ella, agregó—. Saldrás adelante, Sakura. Siempre lo haces.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer. **¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? **¿Valdrá la pena?

Este es un fic dedicado a Layla Harrison: espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo (*guiño*).

Era una idea que me rondaba la cabeza, pero no me atrevía... y gracias a Layla Harrison y a nuestras conversaciones por el chat de Facebook nació esto.

La historia no será larga y ya está escrita, en su mayoría. Aprovechando que tengo su atención, hago un aviso importante.

Pairing: "**ItaSakuNeji**". No es un "NejiSaku" y después un "ItaSaku; ni un "NejiIta". Es un "NejiSakuIta" al mismo tiempo. O algo así. El francés lo puede explicar mejor: Un _Ménage à trois _(término que describe un acuerdo doméstico de tres personas para mantener relaciones sexuales y formar un hogar. Se traduce literalmente como «hogar de tres»).

Bueno, me gusta leer y contestar sus reviews, así que si les interesa, si tienen dudas, si quieren mandarma a freír espárragos, cualquiera que sea su opinión será bienvenida y agradecida. La idea es mejorar, y los reviews ayudan mucho :)

¡No olviden dejar review!

Y gracias por todo :)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo I

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

Capítulo I

**.**

_Diez años después..._

**.o.o.O.**

Hinata tocó la puerta y esperó que la voz de su primo le permitiera la entrada. Hacía 22 minutos que había regresado a Kumo y lo que más necesitaba era verlo. Tenía que contarle lo que descubrió mientras estuvo en Konoha.

—Hinata—murmuró él, levemente sorprendido de verla tan pronto—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Ella asintió, urgida. Dio rápidos pasos, cuales saltitos, hasta quedar al frente del escritorio y al alzar los ojos hacia él, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de contarle.

—Visité Konoha—susurró, angustiada. Había practicado cómo darle la noticia, pero ahora, que lo tenía al frente, no podía.

—Lo sé—respondió Neji. Fue él quien le pidió que viajara a Konoha.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en sus recuerdos. El viaje a su ciudad natal, después de tantos años lejos, le había despertaba sentimientos que, por su salud mental, debían permanecer callados. Volvió a recordar su juventud en Konoha, los sueños sin cumplir y el amor que dejó… cuando su familia debió huir de la persecución política.

Neji interrumpió la ola de recuerdos de la mujer:

—¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?

Hinata asintió.

—Gracias—musitó Neji.

Sin más, Hinata se retiró.

**.o.O.O.**

—¿Cómo están todos en Konoha?—preguntó Rock Lee cuando se reunieron para almorzar.

Hinata sonrió animada y contó las peripecias de su viaje. Evitó mencionar a Naruto y, cuando Tenten insistió en saber de él, se esforzó por hablar más de sus otros compañeros de universidad.

—¡Sakura tiene una hermosa familia!—exclamó, de sopetón, angustiada por las preguntas que hacían sobre Naruto.

—¿Mi bella flor se casó?

Hinata asintió.

—Vaya… y yo aquí todavía esperando que Neji me dé una fecha—rezongó Tenten, y miró a su novio desdeñosa. Tenían seis años de ser pareja y Neji no quería plasmar en el papel su unión.

Hinata miró de reojo a su primo. Después de esa frecuente queja, Tenten solía agregar:

—A veces pienso que debería dejar de tomarme la pastilla. Quizá si estoy embarazada, decida casarse conmigo, por fin.

Hinata solía sentirse avergonzada a causa de dicho comentario; pero desde su regreso de Konoha, le interesaba la reacción de su primo ante la mención de un embarazo. Pero él, como siempre, hizo caso omiso de las quejas.

Los dos hijos de Sakura que Hinata conoció en Konoha le recordaban muchísimo a su hermana cuando niña, y era una verdad por todos conocidos que Hanabi era una copia de Neji.

Ella percibió el parecido al instante, pero no lo había comentado con nadie. Sabía que la relación entre su primo y Sakura no terminó bien, y ella no quería echar sal en la herida.

Pero sus dudas no se sembraron solo por el parecido físico de los niños con su primo, sino por los ademanes, por la forma de ser, por el gesto que hacían al pensar y hasta por las palabras que usaban… como si viera a su primo, a su hermana, a su padre, a su tío en aquellos gemelos hijos de Sakura.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata?—le preguntó Neji al notar que lo veía fijamente y no participaba de las quejas de Tenten.

—Es solo que los hijos de Sakura me recuerdan a alguien—murmuró, pensativa.

—¡Por cierto! ¿Con quién se casó mi Bella Flor?

—Ah…—Hinata miró a Neji antes de responder—, con Itachi Uchiha.

—¡Quién lo diría!—exclamó Tenten, resuelta—. ¿Y qué me cuentas de Kiba?

Antes de que Hinata abriera la boca para hablar del veterinario, Neji la interrumpió con una pregunta abrupta:

—¿Se graduó?—dijo. Ante el rostro de confusión de Hinata, agregó—. ¿Sakura terminó su carrera?

—Sí. Es doctora en el Hospital de Konoha.

Neji asintió.

—¡Akamaru está grandísimo…!—continuó Hinata.

**.O.o.O.**

—Hermana, Neji se enfadará si te encuentra viendo esos álbumes—dijo, un tanto socarrona, Hanabi cuando encontró a su hermana mayor en la biblioteca, rebuscando en los álbumes de fotografías.

Hinata asintió y guardó apresuradamente las fotografías viejas de su familia.

—¿Buscas fotos de Naruto?—insistió Hanabi, con una sonrisilla traviesa—. Creí que ya las tenías todas debajo de tu colchón.

—¡Hanabi! No digas esas cosas—chilló avergonzada la otra hermana.

—¿Entonces, qué hacías? ¿Sientes nostalgia por Konoha? Yo ni siquiera recuerdo qué tenía de divertido ese lugar.

Hinata la miró con atención. Le preocupaba que su hermana siguiera ocultando con falsa indiferencia el dolor que le causó abandonar su ciudad natal a los 15 años. Le estrechó la mano con suavidad y respondió:

—Veía fotos viejas, nada más.

Hanabi hizo una mueca, nunca le había gustado ponerse sentimental delante de su hermana, así que se soltó y decidió fisgonear las fotografías.

—¡Mira a Neji!—exclamó Hanabi, de pronto, tomando una foto—. ¡Qué ropa tan chistosa!

—En realidad, eres tú, Hanabi—le aclaró Hinata, viendo la fotografía también.

—¡Vaya! Parezco un chico. Qué cara más masculina la mía.

—Qué escandalosas son—intervino la voz de Neji desde la puerta—. Su padre necesita silencio y descanso.

—Solo vemos fotos viejas—le dijo Hanabi, haciendo un puchero.

Ahora con la enfermedad de su padre, no se podía ni chistar, y aunque el hombre estuviera tendido en una cama siempre, su presencia se mantenía en toda la casa. A veces, simplemente, se sentía asfixiada.

—¿Tienen la tarde libre?—preguntó con sorna Neji y las dejó solas.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron observando las fotografías juntas, pero en silencio.

**.O.o.O.**

La razón del viaje de Hinata a Konoha, después de 10 años de no ir, era por su trabajo como abogada.

Sasuke Uchiha, ingeniero civil de la empresa constructora Uchiha S. A., pretendía demandar a su hermano mayor y había acudido a la Firma de Abogados que Neji encabezaba, ahora que Hiashi estaba gravemente enfermo, para garantizar el éxito de sus pesquisas.

Neji escuchó los alegatos de Sasuke. Sin embargo, antes de aceptar el caso e iniciar el proceso, decidió realizar una investigación y designó a Hinata como encargada de ese estudio.

El día anterior, Hinata terminó el informe técnico y le entregó la evaluación del caso de Sasuke Uchiha, con quien se reuniría dentro de poco para comunicar su decisión final.

Tenten extendió los brazos para quitarse la modorra del sueño y dirigió los ojos castaños a su novio que terminaba de arreglarse. De un salto, se salió de la cama y se acercó a él.

—¿Una reunión tan temprano?—preguntó, mientras le anudaba la corbata.

—Sí. Con Sasuke Uchiha. Tuvimos la idea de impedirle una noche larga de juerga y pactamos la reunión a esta hora.

—Parece que te estás divirtiendo con el mal ajeno—murmuró Tenten, acariciándole el cuello.

Neji sonrió, la atrajo hacia él y le besó los labios.

—Solo quiero saber sus verdaderas intenciones con este caso. Veremos qué nos dice cuando está de mal humor—ronroneó entre los labios de su pareja.

Ella se dejó besar, sin embargo, cuando Neji le metió las manos entre sus ropas, le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa, Neji? ¿Quieres un rapidito?

Él le respondió besándola con más fuerza, mientras la empujaba hacia la cama y se sacaba la faja.

Tenten pasó las piernas por la cintura del hombre, pero volteó el rostro para ver la hora. Faltaban 20 para las 8.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No te atrasas?

Neji respondió con un gemido sordo, sin dejar de besarla.

—Neji—gimió ella, su voz oscilaba entre la preocupación y el deseo—. No quiero atrasarte. Es un caso muy importante.

—No más que tú—le susurró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Además, no tomaremos el caso.

Tenten frunció el ceño, pero sus pensamientos coherentes empezaron a desaparecer, conforme Neji la besaba y la penetraba.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando vio que Neji no se quitaba de encima, a pesar de que los dos ya habían terminado. Lo empujó juguetonamente.

—Neji… vas a llegar tarde.

Él se separó después de darle un rápido beso. Se acomodó el pantalón y Tenten volvió a anudarle la corbata.

—¿Entonces… no llevarás el caso de Sasuke?

—No.

—Neji…—Tenten se mordió el labio—. Mi jefe quiere que lo investigue. Parece que será sonado.

—Lo será—estuvo de acuerdo él—. Y hay mucho dinero de por medio. Pero no me interesa.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y él sonrió ante su expresión confundida. Le propuso:

—Alístate. Lo verás con tus propios ojos.

Tenten corrió hacia la ducha. Parte de su éxito como periodista era que siempre estaba lista… o se alistaba muy rápido.

**.O.o.O.**

Tenten recordaba la hostilidad entre los Hyuga y Sasuke cuando estaban en la Academia y en la Universidad de Konoha. En algún momento, le pareció interesante que los dos genios de cada generación se enfrentaran y sabía que Neji siempre quiso probar sus habilidades ante Sasuke, pero nunca ocurrió… a pesar de que tuvieron sus _oportunidades_.

Por eso, le sorprendió tanto el desenfado de su novio y la seguridad de Hinata que percibió al entrar a la sala de reuniones. Tuvo que controlar su desconcierto para no quedarse viendo a Hinata con la boca abierta: nunca la había visto tan segura de sí misma.

Sin embargo, rápidamente su atención se centró en Sasuke Uchiha. A sus compañeras del periódico, les podría interesar la marca de ropa que usaba o si llevaba algún anillo en el dedo anular.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de Sasuke, fue la acentuada expresión de fastidio. Seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo, con un aura peligrosa y distante, algo oscura, algo fría; pero parecía muy mosqueado. Y a ella la gente mezquina no le gustaba.

—¿Y bien, Hyuga?—fue lo que dijo Sasuke al tomar asiento en frente de Neji, sin saludar a nadie.

—No nos interesa el caso—dijo Neji.

Sasuke se puso de pie y apoyó su puño en la mesa, erguido hacia delante, retando a Neji.

Tenten supo que justo como Neji tenía la habilidad de hacerse notar y de manejar a su antojo una oficina, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a lo mismo, porque su posición, severa y molesta, era de un hombre que sabía imponer sus ideas y triunfar.

Neji, sabiéndose no merecedor de menos, le sostuvo la mirada.

Entonces, Sasuke prestó atención a las dos mujeres sentadas a cada lado de Neji.

Cuando los ojos negros se clavaron en Tenten y la reconoció como una prestigiosa periodista, decidió no hacer un escándalo delante de ella. Con lentitud, volvió a su asiento.

Neji ignoró el arranque de rabia y giró el asiento unos centímetros hacia la izquierda para observar a Hinata, después de un ademán, ella explicó los motivos del rechazo.

—No tienes ninguna causa para demandar a Itachi. Las finanzas de las empresas Uchiha están debidamente supervisadas y no hay forma de probar que haya desfalco. La empresa lleva el apellido Uchiha, pero no está relacionado con el capital de tus padres. Itachi no usó ni su parte correspondiente de la herencia ni la tuya para formar esa empresa, por lo que no tienes ningún derecho sobre sus acciones. Una demanda laboral tampoco es procedente porque te encuentras en un régimen de servicios profesionales.

Sasuke achicó los ojos, miró con desprecio a Hinata.

—Mi recomendación es que este caso será una pérdida de tiempo—finalizó Hinata.

Neji se sintió orgulloso de su prima.

Sasuke bufó, sin despegar sus ojos amenazantes de Hinata. Se recostó completamente en el respaldar y tamborileó sus dedos en el brazo de la silla. Sabía bien que solo con un abogado como Neji podría obtener lo que quería, pero no había contado con que la odiosa de Hinata le estropeara lo planes.

—Solo eres un hermano celoso—dijo Hinata, de pronto. Ya no podía aguantar la cólera que le causaba ver a Sasuke Uchiha delante de ellos y pretendiendo que Neji lo ayudara en una demanda que lo único que buscaba era perjudicar a Itachi.

Sasuke dejó de tamborilear y se enderezó.

—Hinata no sabe nada de leyes. Ya en la Universidad demostró que era una inútil. Si se graduó es porque la ayudaste. ¿Vas a escucharla, Neji?—Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacerlo reaccionar a través de desestimarla—. No puedes hacer caso a los reclamos de una persona como ella, que no tiene idea de nada. Sabes lo importante que será esta demanda en Konoha: revivirá muchas investigaciones penales y políticas. Además, de que hay muchísimo dinero de por medio. Lo sabes.

Tenten asintió por Neji, ansiosa.

En los puestos altos del periódico en que trabajaba, corría el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha había encontrado prueba fundamental que, esta vez, sí lograría condenar a Itachi Uchiha por la muerte de sus padres. Ella estaba segura de que el rumor era exagerado, pero no se podía descartar.

Sea lo que sea que Sasuke tuviera planeado, sería grande. Porque se trataba de Itachi Uchiha quien había evadido la cárcel en uno de los juicios más sonados de la historia de Konoha y que obligó a importantes familias de Konoha a salir del país y refugiarse en Kumo.

Porque hacía más de diez años, el día de la última audiencia del juicio del asesinato de varios Uchiha, todos importantes militares, Itachi Uchiha, único sospechoso, fue absuelto de toda culpa, por falta de pruebas. Y horas después, los Hyuga y los Shimura desaparecieron de Konoha.

Si Sasuke buscaba a Neji, era porque los Hyuga podrían verse inmiscuidos. Se olía a kilómetros que Itachi evadió la cárcel debido a razones políticas, porque la prueba en su contra existía: fue encontrado en la escena del crimen y había un testigo presencial: Sasuke… Sin embargo, no fue condenado.

¿Podría tener Sasuke entre manos alguna información que cambiara la situación de Itachi? ¿Pretendía Sasuke recuperar lo que Itachi le había quitado: una familia? Tenten necesitaba saberlo.

Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente en los ojos de Tenten que ella lo apoyaría, así que insistió.

—Itachi tratará de hacer lo posible por evitar que esto se conozca. Habrá aun más dinero. No puedes decirme que no tan fácilmente. Además, ¡te estoy haciendo un favor!

Neji frunció el ceño. Sabía que Sasuke era de los que controlaban cada aspecto de su vida y que todo lo que hacían ya había sido planeado. Así que le resultada un tanto desconcertante que insistiera.

Pensó que cuando Sasuke escuchara las razones del rechazo, se levantaría y se iría. Ni en su imaginación más alocada, que nunca tenía, se le ocurrió que Sasuke Uchiha llegaría a insistir.

Y que un hombre como Sasuke insistiera lo hizo dudar de su decisión. Quizá había algo mucho más grande, quizá Sasuke tenía razón.

Estuvo a punto de extender su mano hacia el documento que Hinata preparó para repasar una vez más el estudio técnico del caso, pero Tenten se le adelantó.

La mujer tomó el informe y lo leyó con rapidez. Por cada tema que Hinata había señalado, Tenten expuso una poderosa razón política y económica que respaldaba a Sasuke.

Neji la escuchó con atención y por poco es convencido; sin embargo, cuando miró de reojo a su prima y la vio con una expresión fuerte, mirando a Sasuke con determinación, supo que su prima tenía razón en rechazar el caso. Simplemente, sabía que Hinata tenía razón.

—¿Qué opinas, Hinata?—preguntó Neji, cuando Tenten terminó su defensa del caso y concluyó que Sasuke, con la ayuda de Neji, lograría hacerse de la mitad de las empresas Uchiha.

—Recházalo—dijo Hinata.

Tenten negó, pero sus reclamos murieron sin ser pronunciados.

—No llevaremos este caso, Sasuke Uchiha—rechazó, nuevamente, Neji.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que Tenten dijo?—insistió Sasuke.

—Escuché perfectamente. Y mi decisión es no.

Sasuke volvió a ponerse de pie, miró a Hinata con ira. Pero sus ojos se clavaron en Neji cuando pronunció lo siguiente:

—Eres un idiota, Hyuga. Ni siquiera sabes quién es mi hermano. No sabes lo que él hizo.

—Ya basta, Sasuke—explotó Hinata, molesta—. ¡Rechazamos tu caso!

—Te arrepentirás… y tu también Hinata—dijo Sasuke y salió dando un portazo.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y sacó su _tablet_, buscó los correos que su jefe le envío con información valiosa del caso de Sasuke. Tenía que demostrarle a Neji que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Sin embargo, Hinata se interpuso.

—Si aceptas el caso de Sasuke, me iré.

Neji la miró sorprendido. Su prima nunca le había hablado en ese tono y nunca había amenazado con irse.

—Hinata—susurró preocupada Tenten—. No era mi intención. Cielos… yo no quise entrometerme…

—No es eso, Tenten. Esto es algo de la familia—la detuvo Hinata, con palabras amables, pero sin apartar la determinación de su semblante—. Neji, no vas a aceptar ningún plan de Sasuke que implique dañar a Itachi. Si lo haces, me iré. Y lo lamentarás por siempre.

Neji entrecerró los ojos, molesto por la amenaza de su prima. No le había gustado ni un poco ese comentario.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar que la decisión de rechazar el caso debía respetarse, porque era el fruto del trabajo de Hinata. Pero no le hacía ninguna gracia haber percibido una razón sentimental: como si Hinata tuviera la necesidad de evitarle un daño a Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi… el esposo de Sakura.

—Ya lo rechacé, Hinata—dijo Neji con frialdad y se marchó de la sala.

**.O.o.O.**

Tenten se quedó muy preocupada con el resultado de la reunión. Así que al salir del trabajo, decidió disculparse, nuevamente, con Hinata por su defensa excesiva al menor de los Uchiha.

Nunca le había gustado la casa Hyuga, menos ahora que olía a enfermedad. Le rogó a uno de los empleados que la dejara entrar por la puerta lateral y que no informara a Hiashi Hyuga de su presencia.

No tardó en encontrar a Hinata en la biblioteca, tan concentrada que no la percibió.

—¡Qué monada!—exclamó Tenten, al lado de Hinata, sin poder contener la emoción que le causaba la fotografía que la mujer veía.

Hinata dio un respingo y trató de guardar las fotos, pero Tenten rápidamente atrapó una.

—Recuerdo el día que la tomaron—susurró, inmersa en sus recuerdos.

Desde los siete años conocía a Neji y podía decir que siempre había estado con él. Sonrió ante el rostro amargado del niño de diez años. En esa época, Neji solía pelear a todo momento con Lee y su cara de pocos amigos aun no se suavizaba.

—¿Por qué estás viendo estas fotos?—preguntó, Tenten, distraídamente, mientras pasaba un dedo por las fotos, separándolas en la mesa. La mayoría recordaba haberlas vivido, aunque ella no apareciera en ninguna.

—Pensaba que si Neji tuviera un hijo…—confesó Hinata.

Tenten sonrió, con una alegría plácida. Se detuvo en una fotografía de Neji y Hinata pequeños y observó las diferencias físicas y de porte que había entre los primos.

La expresión de seriedad en Neji no había cambiado.

—¿Por qué Neji lleva vestido en esta?—inquirió Tenten, levemente sorprendida, cuando examinaba otra foto. No recordaba ese día.

—Porque no es una foto mía. Se trata de Hanabi—respondió Neji, entrando a la biblioteca. Observó, con una expresión cansada, las fotografías desperdigadas en la mesa—. Se guardan en un álbum para evitar que se pierdan y sean manoseadas—regañó.

Hinata asintió, apenada.

Tenten hizo un mohín.

—Neji: ¿crees que nuestros hijos se parecerán a ti?—le dijo Tenten.

Neji no se tomó la molestia de responder.

Tenten insistió.

—Hinata cree que sí, ¿cierto?

La aludida dio un respingo, pero asintió.

Neji volteó los ojos, no molesto, pero sí cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

—¿Por qué le das cuerda a Tenten con eso de tener hijos?—le preguntó Neji a Hinata, con sinceridad.

—Es solo… que ver a… Sakura con sus hijos, me ha hecho pensar… en tu familia, Neji.

Neji juntó las cejas en un gesto disgustado al escuchar tal explicación. Hinata no tenía por qué decir esa estupidez y menos delante de Tenten. Para su alivio, su novia no se molestó; sin embargo volvió a la cantaleta de los hijos.

—Apuesto que de haberme quedado en Konoha, ya estaría casada y con hijos. Y no tendría seis años de estar detrás de ti… esperando que quieras casarte—gruñó Tenten.

**.o.o.O.**

Neji tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo de su oficina. Había tomado la decisión de ampliar la carpeta de casos de Hinata y estaba haciendo otros cambios importantes en la administración de la firma. Por supuesto, su tío trató de detenerlo, pero ya Neji tenía las riendas del despacho y no las iba a soltar.

Sin embargo, las discusiones con su tío y con algunos clientes, le hicieron notar que la muerte de Hiashi estaba próxima. Y como la ley mandaba en el caso de su familia, Hinata heredaría todo.

Justo estaba pensando en cuál sería la reacción de Hinata al enterarse de que tendría su futuro en las manos, cuando ella entró a la oficina.

—Neji. Lo siento tanto, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza—murmuró Hinata, cuando se sentó en la silla frente a él.

Al verla entrar, Neji pensó que venía por sus nuevos casos, pero la mano apretada en el pecho le hizo ver que era un asunto personal.

—¿Tiene que ver con el viaje a Konoha?—preguntó él, intuyendo.

La mujer asintió. Neji miró hacia la ventana en un intento por evadir el dolor de su prima.

—Hinata, su padre siempre creyó que separarla de Naruto era lo mejor. Sin embargo, si eso la hace infeliz… debería cambiarlo.

Hinata alzó los ojos hacia él, sorprendida. Neji siempre fue consciente del sufrimiento que le causaba no haber estado con Naruto como los dos querían. Apretó los ojos, aun lloraba en las noches por eso y que su primo reconociera su sufrimiento, la enterneció.

—Vi a Naruto en Konoha. Hablamos… hablamos de muchas cosas y todavía me quiere, pero no es por él que estoy preocupada...

Neji asintió y el silencio afloró entre ellos por algunos minutos: cada uno inmerso en lo que habían dejado atrás.

—Creo que debes ir a Konoha—dijo, de pronto, Hinata.

Neji pestañeó. No sabía que era más raro: si escucharla decir eso o la mirada implorante que le dirigía.

—Debes ir—repitió Hinata.

Neji negó. En ese momento, no se podía tomar unas vacaciones. Si salía un segundo de la oficina, su tío volvería a tomar el control.

—Por favor…—suplicó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo creo que lo sabrás… lo sabrás en cuanto los veas.

—¿Vea a quién?

—Primo… hace diez años, cuando estábamos en la universidad de Konoha…

—Hinata. No puedo ir a Konoha.

**.O.o.O.**

Neji fue a la habitación de Hinata para informar que Hiashi había fallecido. Al entrar, lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía que llevaba muchos años de no ver, pero que logró removerle las entrañas. Una fotografía que anteriormente Hinata no se había atrevido a colocar en la repisa y en la que aparecían sus compañeros de universidad.

Pasó de todos hasta fijarse en el extremo derecho, donde estaban él y Sakura, jóvenes y con sonrisas en el rostro. Las mejores sonrisas.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su época universitaria, de su último año, del juicio de Itachi, de Sakura contándole que estaba embarazada y, por tanto, del día en que terminó su relación con ella. El día en que terminó todo para él.

No supo cuánto tiempo observó la fotografía, pero se vio obligado a apartar la mirada cuando el sentimiento de angustia en su interior se volvió insoportable.

Necesitaba escapar de esa habitación, pero antes de dar el paso hacia atrás, notó que Hinata observaba la lluvia por la ventana.

—Hinata—la llamó.

No hacían falta más palabras.

—Yo lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo—susurró Hinata, con la vista en el jardín.

Al instante, Hanabi entró. Vio la seriedad en el rostro de Neji y estalló en llanto. Se aferró al pecho de su primo y lloró, mientras él le ofrecía un consuelo silencioso y sentido. Hinata se acercó y tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos.

Neji observó a sus dos primas llorar, pero sus ojos volvieron a la vieja fotografía… a la sonrisa de Sakura, tan lejana a su dolor y tan lejana al último gesto que le vio cuando la dejó afueras de aquella sala de juicio.

**.O.o.O.**

Neji apagó el televisor. En todos los noticieros, mostraban a Sasuke Uchiha y a Orochimaru en un juzgado pues habían demandado a Itachi Uchiha acusándolo de robarle la herencia.

Justo esa misma mañana, Sasuke Uchiha le había sacado en cara el proceso que iniciaría y había dicho una frase que lo dejó apesadumbrado:

—"Vendrás a mí de rodillas, porque cuando Itachi no esté, podrás recuperar lo que él te quitó".

Desde hacía varias semanas, siempre estaba cansado y molesto. Pero tener que soportar a Sasuke en su oficina, simplemente le había arruinado el día.

Leyó el mensaje que Tenten le envío donde le informaba que estaría en Konoha unos días.

"Ven"-decía el mensaje-"Itachi no me quiere atender y me urgen sus declaraciones. Quizá si tú te apareces ofreciéndole un criterio legal, me permita acercarme".

Desde que Hinata regresó de Konoha, la idea de volver lo tentaba. Y ahora, por fin, parecía presentarse la oportunidad, sobre todo, porque extrañaba a su novia.

Suspiró.

—Hanabi—llamó, su prima se le acercó aburrida—. Consígueme un vuelo a Konoha lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso no lo puede hacer tu secretaria? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque estás cerca. Hazlo.

—Si me vuelves a mangonear, me iré a trabajar a la oficina de Samui—chilló la muchacha dando un portazo.

**.O.o.O.**

Neji fulminó con la mirada a su prima menor, la descarada había comprado dos boletos.

—Serás mi asistente—le dijo a Hanabi cuando pisaron Konoha.

—Abogada junior—trató de negociar la recién graduada.

—Asistente. Y harás todo lo que yo diga.

**.O.o.O.**

—Neji Hyuga y acompañantes—fue lo que dijo Itachi Uchiha cuando Tenten entró a su oficina, seguida de Neji y otra joven.

Itachi volvió a leer la nota de su secretaria donde ponía que el abogado Hyuga había solicitado una reunión y vendría acompañado por dos asistentes de la oficina. Por supuesto, si él hubiera leído el nombre de Tenten no habría aceptado reunirse.

—Te dije que conseguiría una cita contigo—le dijo Tenten, resuelta, mientras tomaba una fotografía del despacho—. Además, te he traído información buena. Sasuke buscó la Firma Hyuga para demandarte.

—Lo sé—respondió Itachi. Se puso de pie para estrechar la mano de Neji—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi—lo saludó.

Neji asintió y señaló a su prima:

—Hanabi, mi prima.

La muchacha hizo una mueca, tratando de verse profesional, pero sus maneras seguían siendo arrogantes y groseras, y aun no perfeccionaba el arte del disimulo cuando conocía a un hombre que además de guapo, tenía un pasado oscuro que le provocaba una pizca de miedo y otra de atracción.

—Como te decía, Itachi—continuó Tenten cuando tomaron asiento—. Sasuke trató de convencer a Neji para que llevara su caso.

—Lo sé. Hinata me envió las razones del rechazo—interrumpió Itachi.

Neji y Tenten contuvieron su expresión de sorpresa. Neji, acostumbrado a no sorprenderse; Tenten, acostumbrada a no mostrar cuánto desconocía; sin embargo, la mueca de estupefacción de Hanabi fue tal que Itachi descubrió que Hinata había actuado a escondidas.

—Al parecer fue sin su consentimiento—reconoció, pensativo.

—Ella investigó y ella recomendó rechazarlo—apuntó Neji—. Tiene la facultad de decidir qué hacer con esa información.

—Agradezco que hayas aceptado su recomendación de rechazo—le dijo, Itachi, con un gesto tranquilo.

Neji hizo un leve mohín, cansado.

—No hace falta extender esto—dijo Neji, fastidiado por haber hecho un viaje tan largo sin ningún motivo—. Habla con Tenten, nosotros los esperaremos afuera.

—No, espera. Así no me gusta—exclamó Tenten—. Me gusta dar y recibir. Pensé que podría ofrecerte información valiosa a cambio de una entrevista, Itachi. Pero si ya sabes lo que pensaba ofrecerte, me has ganado en mi propio juego y necesito pensar otra cosa.

Hanabi miró interesada a Tenten. Siempre le había gustado cómo manejaba su profesión.

Itachi sonrió. Tenten, de verdad, que le había insistido mucho por una entrevista, y le parecía interesante el trabajo duro y en equipo del que era capaz.

—No hace falta, Tenten. Hinata me ha ayudado muchísimo. No tengo ningún problema en atenderte.

—¿Entonces, por qué no me diste la entrevista antes?—reclamó ella, mientras buscaba la grabadora.

Neji supo la razón.

—Porque querías que yo viniera.

Itachi asintió, con seriedad y un destello rojizo en sus ojos.

Tenten elevó sus ojos hacia Neji, sin dejar de buscar en su bolso, pero desaceleró el proceso al notar la tensión de su novio.

Neji lanzó un suspiro hondo, se levantó y se fue. Necesitaba irse, quitarse de la presencia de Itachi y salir de Konoha.

No había dado tres pasos fuera de la oficina, cuando _vio_ algo que le robó la capacidad de razonamiento y le provocó un dolor en la boca del estómago.

_Vio_ a dos niños caminar hacia el ascensor, y lo supo.

_Vio_ la razón del mal presentimiento que tenía, de la opresión en el pecho, de la sequedad en la garganta, del miedo atroz que lo acompañaban desde que Hinata regresó de Konoha.

Porque eran suyas la apariencia física y la forma de caminar de aquellos niños.

Porque eran sus hijos. Eran sangre de su sangre.

Los niños entraron al ascensor y le hicieron gestos a alguien para que se apurara. Neji movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la vio. A ella.

Aprovechando su agilidad, caminó hasta el ascensor y metió la mano para evitar que se cerraran las puertas, mientras que con su cuerpo tapó totalmente la entrada a la mujer.

—Quiero una prueba de ADN—exigió Neji en cuanto tuvo a Sakura enfrente.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

—¡Sakura!—gimió él— . Quiero una prueba de ADN.

—Quítate de mi camino—exclamó ella, angustiada y con voz chillona.

Neji dio un paso hacia atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Las puertas empezaron a ocultar la escena de Neji Hyuga en el medio de dos niños dentro del ascensor.

—Apúrate, mamá—gritó uno de los niños, pero Sakura no podía moverse. La puerta se cerró en sus narices. Ella, aterrada, la golpeó.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió. Los tres hombres la miraban, sus hijos con sonrisas divertidas y Neji molesto.

Ella tomó aire y entró al compartimento.

—¿Mamá, qué es una prueba de ADN?—preguntó uno de sus hijos.

Sakura apretó los puños y clavó su mirada en la pantalla que marcaba los pisos con grandes números rojos.

Neji no le quitó los ojos de encima, mientras su cabeza armaba los huecos que había en su historia; mientras cambiaba sus recuerdos de una sonriente y juguetona Sakura, por los de una mujer madura que destilaba odio.

—Andando—dijo ella. Sakura y sus hijos se perdieron en la transitada acera.

_Continuará._

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)

Han pasado diez años, así que estamos hablando de treintones y el sexi viejo Itachi, que casi llega a los cuarenta. ¡Es raro imaginarlos tan viejos! Así que espero no hacer mucho drama adolescente… sino drama de adultos con heridas y con muchas responsabilidades. Habrá algunos términos legales: si tienen una pregunta sobre alguno, solo díganme.

Espero conforme avanza la trama ir revelando más detalles de lo qué ha pasado en esos diez años: por ahora, los Hyuga viven en Kumo, Itachi no fue condenado, hay dos niños gemelos de 10 años. Espero les esté gustando.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron el prólogo, guardaron en favorito y dejaron review. Un abrazo muy grande a Sonohrina, Layla Harrison, Alisson Cooper, Strikis, Mar Angys Dreams, Guest, ValeenG, melilove, Sakuita 01 y Guest. Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mí y prometo hacer pagar a Neji.

Espero me puedan contar **qué les pareció** este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

_Los reviews son gratis... no olviden dejar uno :)_


	3. Capítulo II

¡Hola!

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

Capítulo II

**.**

—¡Apareció! Diez años después, ese infeliz volvió—chillaba Sakura, furiosa, mientras daba vueltas en su habitación.

Nunca en su vida había reprimido sus emociones tantísimo como ese día: era uno de esos días en que simplemente quería enterrar todos sus problemas en un hueco y destruir cada piedrita que se pusiera en su camino. Pero debió contenerse… hasta ahora.

Primero, montó en furia cuando se enteró de la treta de Itachi para que llevara a los niños a la oficina ese día: y ella, mensa, adelantó algunas consultas y salió corriendo a sacar a los chicos de la escuela y llevarlos a la oficina, pensando que su esposo tenía noticias importantes sobre el asunto de Sasuke. Y sorpresa la suya, cuando Itachi le dijo que Neji estaba en camino.

Y mientras ella procesaba la información, el infeliz de Itachi tuvo el descaro de irse a reunir con Neji en su despacho y dejarla a ella sola en una sala contigua.

Para alterarle más los nervios, su decisión de irse ocurrió justo cuando Neji decidía lo mismo, y camino al ascensor se lo topó y debió compartir con él el viaje de ascensor más desgraciado de toda su vida.

¿Cómo no estar furiosa? ¿Cómo no querer sacarle los ojos a su esposo por haberla metido en el campo de visión de Neji Hyuga?

Cuando telefoneó a Itachi durante todo el camino a su casa para mandarlo a freír espárragos por lo que le hizo, el desgraciado se escondió detrás de las excusas de su secretaria. ¡Sus nervios no podían soportar eso!

Ahora, Itachi, apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, contaba el número de puntapiés al suelo que Sakura había dado. Sabía que su esposa estaría alterada, porque además de haber sido ignorada, debió pretender una cena común y corriente cuando en realidad estaba que se moría… y, en el fondo, él también.

Cierto que él ya la había advertido de que Hinata Hyuga sabía que Neji era el padre de los gemelos. En la breve estadía de Hinata en Konoha, conoció a los niños y aunque la mujer no dijo nada, el semblante le cambió por completo al notar el parecido. Itachi estaba seguro de que se lo contaría a Neji; pero Sakura se tranquilizó diciendo que Neji jamás lo creería posible.

Si bien, Neji no había regresado a Konoha para buscar hijos perdidos, no perdió el tiempo una vez encontrados. Y justo cuando Itachi estaba por entrar a su casa, después de su día de trabajo, un Notificador Judicial se le acercó para entregarle una demanda de investigación de paternidad incoada por Neji.

Neji Hyuga los demandaba y exigía que se realizara una Prueba de Marcadores Genéticos (prueba de ADN) para descubrir la identidad del padre biológico de los niños. Itachi ojeó el encabezado (_Reconocimiento de Hijos de Mujer Casada incoado por Neji Hyuga en contra de Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha a favor de menores de edad)_ y debió entrar a su casa con una sonrisa y entregarle los documentos a Sakura como si fueran la publicidad de un salón de belleza.

—¡Neji ni siquiera se sabe los nombres de los chicos!—chilló Sakura, de pronto—. ¿Cómo es posible que el Juzgado haya aceptado su demanda?

Itachi suspiró. Podrían saber por qué el Juez le dio curso a la demanda, si Sakura en un arranque de rabia no hubiese roto en cientos de pedacitos los papeles, así que debían esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando pudieran ir al Juzgado a sacarle una copia a la demanda para enterarse de los alegatos de Neji.

Ante el rostro de frustración de Itachi y el claro reproche que le hacía por haber destruido los documentos de la demanda, Sakura no lo soportó más y estalló:

—¿Qué pretendías Itachi?—le gritó, por fin: desviando su ira hacia él—. ¿Por qué te reuniste con Neji en tu oficina?

—Quería explicarle que los niños eran sus hijos. Pero no conté con que se saldría de la oficina a los dos minutos de haber llegado… menos que tú te irías sin decirme…

—¡¿Te volviste loco?!—lo interrumpió ella.

—Mi plan habría salido muy bien si lograba hablar con Neji… o si tú te quedabas en la otra oficina.

—Itachi—gimió ella, más angustiada que molesta—. Le dije a Neji que estaba embarazada y me ignoró. Cuando se trata de él, nada sale como uno planea. ¡Es Neji! Es un idiota… Con él no se puede hablar. ¿No te he dicho como un millón de veces lo que me dijo esa vez? ¿Cómo pretendías sentarte a hablar tranquilamente con alguien como él?

Itachi miró el techo, incapaz de soportar la mirada entristecida de su esposa.

Sakura se aguantó un sollozo de frustración.

—Y no me contaste nada de tu plan hasta el último momento—susurró con voz apagada, lo que hizo más severo el reclamo.

—Sakura—murmuró Itachi, levemente sorprendido. No se esperaba que Sakura le recriminara no haberla hecho partícipe de sus planes.

—Lo hiciste otra vez—dijo Sakura, sin mirarlo—. Volviste a actuar solo. Sin consultarme antes y en un asunto tan importante como este… Yo pensé… yo pensaba que ya no volverías a actuar solo, que compartirías tus ideas conmigo, pero…

Un silencio pesado se formó en la habitación que compartían desde hacía años.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía. A cada segundo su mente era golpeada por imágenes de Neji Hyuga en el juzgado, en el ascensor, y su corazón se sacudía asustado al recordar el miedo que había pasado, diez años atrás, al descubrir que debía criar a dos niños sola.

—¡Arregla esto, Itachi!—le exigió Sakura, después de todo, el problema lo había causado él—. ¡Que Neji se vaya y que no puedan cambiarles los apellidos a los niños!

—Sakura—murmuró Itachi, se descruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia ella—. Esto debimos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo—replicó, sin ápice de estar arrepentido.

Era demasiado pronto para que Itachi reconociera que se había equivocado. Después de tantos años, había logrado que un hombre conociera la verdad y no daría marcha atrás hasta lograr lo que pretendía. Reconocía la importancia de los reclamos que Sakura le hacía, pero no retrocedería. Neji debía enterarse de que era padre…

—¡No! Neji no es el padre de los gemelos. ¡Él no tiene nada qué hacer aquí!—Lo miró alterada—. Quiero que se vaya. Y tú vas a hacer que se vaya. Puedes guardarte para ti solito los planes. En este caso, solo me interesa el resultado—le dijo, sin dejar de apretar los puños, en sus ojos se asomaba el rencor.

—No se irá. Y será mejor que te controles. ¿Quieres que los niños se den cuenta de todo esto gracias a tus gritos?—la detuvo Itachi, con un tono de regaño, sin amedrentarse por los –válidos- reclamos que ella hacía.

Sakura zapateó, furiosa y frustrada. Lo miró a los ojos y suspiró.

—¡¿Ves?! Ya estamos peleando. Por culpa de ese infeliz… ¿Por qué viene ahora, Itachi? Justo tenía que ser cuando está pasando todo este lío con Sasuke.

Itachi asintió.

—No es solo eso—agregó, se abstuvo de mencionar que si Sakura hubiera seguido su plan, se habrían evitado la demanda—. Viene justo en este momento y, además, él ha puesto las reglas de su regreso.

Sakura resopló. ¡Neji los había demandado! Aun no podía creerlo y lo único que quería era estrangularlo por demandarla sin darle la oportunidad de explicarles a sus hijos de qué iba el asunto.

—Debiste haber hablado con él hace mucho tiempo, Sakura—le dijo Itachi, con voz suave. Siempre se había negado a que Sakura ocultara la verdadera identidad del padre: él no quería que una mujer como ella apagara su propia luz con una vida de mentiras.

—No me digas eso. Itachi—replicó ella, con enojo—. Quiero matar a alguien, así que, por favor, no me digas eso. Tuviste que haberle visto la cara de alivio cuando le dije que él no era el padre.

Itachi no respondió inmediatamente. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La mujer se resistió un poco, pues entre los brazos de su esposo no podía seguir con sus aspavientos y zapateos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, dejó que él la mimara.

—Son sus hijos. Tiene el derecho de conocerlos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si es un plan de Sasuke?—le dijo Sakura, se separó un poco de él—. La falta de arraigo familiar podría perjudicarte, al menos ante la opinión pública. ¿Imaginas lo que un escándalo así podría afectarte? ¡Y Tenten es periodista!

El pánico volvió a tomar a Sakura. Gimió angustiada. ¡Neji le estaba arruinado la vida! Se asustaba cada vez que pensaba en la reacción de los niños… Ya su vida tenía demasiados problemas como para tener que agregarle los intereses de un advenedizo.

Itachi rio.

—Esto no es un escándalo, Sakura—le dijo, tranquilo—. Es solo un hombre que quiere conocer a sus hijos.

—No quiero perjudicarte. No quiero que por mi culpa, por mis errores…—exclamó ella, aterrada. Jamás se perdonaría si Itachi se veía afectado a causa de ella.

—Sakura…—susurró él—, no digas eso.

La mujer bajó la cabeza, sus hombros temblaron levemente.

—Fue un error quedar embarazada de Neji.

Itachi rio, y su risa tranquila relajó el ambiente.

—No. Si hubo un error fue no haberle dicho a Neji que era el padre de dos niños, molestos y malcriados, cuando él estaba muy enamorado de Tenten y no querría saber nada de hijos con ex novias—tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo elevó para mirarla—. Ahora es un hombre maduro y quiere conocerlos. Es su derecho.

Sakura hizo un amago de sonrisa. Recordó la primera vez que Itachi le ayudó a cuidar a sus hijos. En esa época, los niños eran insoportablemente malcriados y la mayoría de sus amigos no caían dos veces en la misma trampa. Al finalizar el largo día como niñero, Itachi le había dicho que, por favor, contactara al padre de esos demonios –como los llamó- y se los enviara de regreso. Ella había replicado, entre risas, que seguramente el padre estaría muy feliz con su nueva novia y no querría saber nada de hijos malcriados con ex novias.

Itachi interrumpió los recuerdos de la mujer.

—Además, sé muy bien que si tuvieras la oportunidad, saldrías corriendo a sus brazos—le dijo él, en un tono ronco, al oído. Sakura se estremeció.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para quedar encinta?—bromeó y no opuso resistencia cuando Itachi metió las manos entre su blusa y le acarició la espalda, hasta soltarle el cierre del sostén.

—Vamos, veremos qué hacer con todo esto mañana—Itachi la guió hacia la cama.

**.o.O.o.**

Tenten regresó a la habitación del hotel a altas horas de la noche, bastante cansada. Había pasado toda la tarde trabajando y lidiando con Hanabi, pues al salir de la oficina de Itachi, no encontró a Neji por ninguna parte.

Se sintió liberada cuando se aseguró de que Hanabi se quedaba en su habitación del hotel; sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar a la suya, que compartía con Neji, y encontrar cajas de aparatos tecnológicos apiladas en una esquina y una improvisada oficina armada en la cama.

Con la boca abierta, buscó al causante del desorden… Justo en ese momento, Neji le daba un golpe al teclado de su nueva computadora.

Se preguntó qué cosa pudo haber pasado, porque nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

—Necesito los títulos—dijo él, disperso, en cuanto notó a otra persona en la habitación.

—¿Los títulos de qué?—preguntó Tenten, aunque en realidad quería decir: ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Se acercó para tratar de ayudarlo, aunque no sabía cómo. La abogacía le parecía aburrida y cuando Neji le pedía ayuda, siempre era muy estricto con las indicaciones, y nunca lo había visto así de ¿asustado?

—¿Tienes acceso al Registro de la Propiedad de Kumo?—preguntó Neji, mirándola con atención. Tenten se estremeció ante la mirada intensa, pero asintió—. Necesito los números de matrícula de todas mis propiedades. ¿Puedes buscarlos?

Tenten sacó su _tablet _y le dictó los números de las propiedades que estaban a su nombre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Neji necesitaba la información de sus propiedades?

Por un momento, Neji se mostró satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Después tomó el celular y llamó a algún abogado de Konoha. Exigió que le firmara, a primera hora del día siguiente, unas escrituras.

Entonces, Tenten se atrevió a mirar la impresora. No le gustaba espiar lo que Neji hacía, pero resultaba demasiado sospechoso. Cuando leyó la palabra donación, no lo soportó más y tomó las hojas que ya estaban impresas.

—¿Quiénes son Hitoshi y Kazuo Uchiha?—preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

¿En qué lío se había metido Neji que involucraba darle todas sus propiedades a unos Uchiha?

Neji no respondió, sino que volcó su atención en la computadora.

—¿Qué quiere decir Usufructo?—insistió Tenten—. ¿Estos Uchiha serán tus herederos y legatarios? ¿Esto es un testamento? Neji… ¿Qué es esto?

—Escrituras.

—Explícame qué demonios es esto—exigió ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso son tus propiedades?—le devolvió él, despectivo, sin mirarla.

Tenten dejó caer los papeles.

—No te preocupes, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta—le dijo ella, con tono profesional. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Tenten, espera—la llamó él, percatado de que había soltado su frustración en la persona equivocada. Ella se detuvo, pero no se giró—. Son mis hijos.

—¿Estás ebrio?—inquirió ella, tensa.

—Tenten—susurró detrás de ella, quiso tomarla de la mano y darle vuelta, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría el ánimo de ella—. Tengo dos hijos—confesó.

—¿Y por qué tienen el apellido Uchiha?—dijo ella, sin ninguna emoción en su voz, como cuando hacía una entrevista a un político.

Neji no respondió.

—¿Por qué, Neji? —chilló Tenten de pronto. Se giró hacia él y lo miró dolida—. ¿Por qué dices que tienes dos hijos? ¡Y dos! Por favor, Neji. Solo di que no te quieres casar conmigo. No trates de engañarme o asustarme. ¡Dos hijos! Por favor… ¿Con quién?

—Son gemelos—aclaró Neji, ignorando la última pregunta.

Tenten rio secamente.

—No me digas: gemelos—se mofó Tenten. Caminó furiosa y azotó la puerta al salir.

Él la siguió, pero en el pasillo no había nadie.

**.O.o.O.**

Neji se dirigía hacia el Juzgado de Familia cuando vio a Sakura salir del edificio. Le ordenó a su prima que le recogiera unos documentos en el juzgado, la muchacha asintió por lo que él apresuró el paso y antes de que Sakura cruzara la esquina, logró alcanzarla.

—Aléjate de nosotros—susurró Sakura, al verlo—. No me subestimes, Hyuga. Si tengo que ponerte medidas de restricción, lo haré. Pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a mis hijos.

—¡Son mis hijos!

—Eso no es lo que dice el papel—apuntó ella, con ira contenida.

—Pronto llevarán mis apellidos.

—¡Y no sabrán nada de ti! Porque los abandonaste.

Neji no pudo reclamar nada, pero su expresión de enojo se acrecentó más.

Sakura no pudo evitar un bufido sarcástico ante el gesto enfadado de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojado?—le preguntó con burla.

—Tengo dos hijos, Sakura…—murmuró él, en tono resentido.

Ella se mofó, con fuerza.

—No. Neji. No sabes nada de ellos—siseó Sakura.

—¡Son mis hijos!

—Apenas me enteré de que estaba embarazada fui a hablar contigo—dijo ella, con frialdad—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste? ¡Que saliera adelante! ¿Qué crees qué hice?

Neji volvió a recordar aquel lejano día. Él sabía muy bien que su actitud miserable obligó a Sakura a tomar la decisión de criar ella sola a los niños y alejarse de él. Además, durante diez largos años, él se había aferrado, ciegamente, a la última frase que escuchó de Sakura: "No lo eres, Neji".

Siempre supo que Sakura le mintió cuando le dijo que él no era el padre, pero decidió creerle. Creyó una mentira, se aferró a una mentira, deseó que esa mentira fuera verdad… y abandonó una vida junto a ella. Porque ese era el camino más fácil.

—No puedes impedirme que los conozca—le dijo, sin mirarla.

Ella contestó con un bufido.

—No voy a dejar que los lastimes. Mis hijos no son cosas que puedes abandonar si no te gustan. Así que entiende, de una vez, que lo mejor es que te vayas.

—Sakura—murmuró, pero ya la mujer se había ido.

La observó caminar, y la imagen de una joven Sakura saliendo cabizbaja y temblorosa del Juzgado fue sustituida por el andar de una mujer adulta que había conquistado el mundo.

Y él solo era un hombre frustrado y cobarde.

—Primo… ¿Por qué todas las mujeres aquí están molestas contigo?—preguntó Hanabi, que mientras su primo hablaba con Sakura había ido a recoger los documentos del –extraño- caso que Neji había tomado en Konoha. Le tendió los documentos.

—No son todas—respondió de mal modo el hombre y ojeó la contestación de la demanda que hicieron Sakura e Itachi. La risilla de Hanabi lo hizo apartar los ojos del documento.

—¡Anda, Neji!—exclamó Hanabi, divertida—. Pues Tenten te quería matar y esa última se veía muy aireada. Eh, por cierto, nunca hablas de ella… y recuerdo que fue ¡tu primera novia! Y antes de eso… papá creía que no te gustaban las mujeres.

Neji arrugó la frente al escuchar la palabra novia. Sakura fue su primera novia. La primera mujer que apreció, que deseó, con la que durmió y con la que despertó. Sakura fue lo único que quiso, lo que más le dolió perder.

El papel en sus manos le recordó que la mujer no mentía cuando le "recomendó" irse: su defensa era muy buena y habían adoptado la tesis de la paternidad social sobre la paternidad biológica. Suspiró, cansado, y le devolvió la pulla a su prima:

—Hanabi, dado que no has tenido ningún novio, ¿debo suponer que es porque no te gustan los hombres?

La chica hizo una mueca, pero rápidamente se repuso.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece ese que viene ahí?—le dio un codazo y le señaló con la barbilla a un hombre que se acercaba.

Neji giró un poco la cabeza hacia la dirección que su prima señalaba y vio a Itachi Uchiha, inconscientemente apretó las fotocopias de la contestación de la demanda.

—Hanabi—saludó Itachi cuando estuvo cerca, la chiquilla hizo el mohín de una sonrisa. El hombre fijó sus ojos en Neji.

—La verdad biológica siempre prevalece—soltó Neji—. Los jueces siempre fallan a favor de la verdad biológica.

Itachi entrecerró un poco los ojos, mientras que Hanabi asintió, dándole la razón a su primo. Le parecía muy curioso que su primo estuviera llevando uno de los casos más sencillos de paternidad, que casi siempre eran asignados a los abogados primerizos.

—¿Crees que a niños de diez les importa la verdad biológica?—le dijo Itachi, sin ninguna turbación en la voz.

—Son mis hijos—contestó Neji, apresurado.

—A ellos no les importa—recalcó Itachi.

La discusión dramática entre Neji e Itachi se vio interrumpida por un ruido -medio risotada, medio atragantamiento- provocado, de pronto, por Hanabi.

¿Neji había usado el pronombre posesivo de la primera persona para referirse a "hijos"? Para Hanabi se trataba de uno de los mejores chistes que había oído.

Los dos hombres la miraron y ella trató de tranquilizarlos con un gesto de la mano, dio un paso hacia atrás para darles espacio y observar mejor las reacciones de ambos, mientras trataba de tranquilizar los–incontrolables- ruidos de su garganta.

Itachi se cercioró de que Hanabi estaba bien y agradeció que la muchacha guardara sus distancias, porque le aumentaba la jaqueca que se había ganado gracias a la gritada que Sakura le dio cuando se montó en el vehículo y lo mandó a arreglar el "problema" que –en palabras de ella- él provocó.

—Sakura quiere que te vayas—le dijo Itachi a Neji.

—Sabes que son mis hijos—insistió Neji.

Itachi lo observó con atención. Él haría lo mismo que hacía Neji por recuperar a su familia y, en el fondo, le complacía haberlo traído de regreso. Tanto Sakura como él tenían heridas que sanar y los niños merecían saber la verdad; pero no contó con que la herida de Sakura fuera profunda y aun sangrara.

Asintió, pero su voz no mostró ninguna emoción cuando le dijo:

—No nos interesan los apellidos. Y Sakura quiere que te vayas.

La contestación de la demanda se arrugó en el centro por la presión del puño de Neji.

—No me iré—dijo Neji, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Hanabi intervino.

—¡Tengo sobrinos!—exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Los dos hombres la miraron. Neji frunció mucho el ceño.

—Son primos, Hanabi. ¿No sabes nada de las líneas de consanguineidad? Eres prima segunda—la chica lo miró enfadada—. Tu parentesco es demasiado lejano.

Hanabi ignoró deliberadamente el malgenio de su primo y se dirigió a Itachi.

—Esposo de Sakura, ¿puedo conocer a mis "primos segundos"?

Neji volteó los ojos. Itachi asintió.

—Asunto resuelto—exclamó Hanabi—. ¿Te parece el jueves?

Neji se mantuvo en silencio mientras su prima hacía planes con Itachi. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando Itachi mencionó la escuela y el club de deportes de los gemelos. Ni siquiera había pensado en la clase de vida que tenían esos niños: ni siquiera sabía qué les gustaba y que no, menos qué podría ofrecerles.

¿Podría ser padre?

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura entró a la sala de estar de su casa cautelosa, pues el silencio era inusual. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a su cuñado sentado junto con sus hijos. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Nunca le había gustado la forma en que Sasuke los miraba, como reclamando que no fueran de él, que ni siquiera se parecieran a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió ella, acercándose.

—Vine a darte apoyo moral—sonrió de mala gana Sasuke—. La familia debe unirse en los problemas, ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas? Tú eres el único que está causando problemas—replicó Sakura. Tuvo el impulso de tomar a sus hijos y alejarlos de Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró condescendiente.

—Solo quería decirte que puedes contar conmigo, ahora que el verdadero padre ha aparecido. Después de todo, para eso está la familia.

—Si realmente te importáramos, no dirías eso—susurró Sakura, con resentimiento.

—Ya estás, sermoneándome otra vez—se burló él, pero su expresión se volvió aireada de pronto, le dijo con ácido—. Como si no te hubieras aprovechado de mi hermano todos estos años.

Sakura apretó los puños; pero, por sus hijos que miraban, se contuvo.

—¿Ya te vas? Supongo que tendrás mucho qué hacer…—gruñó ella.

—Ya hice lo que tenía qué hacer—le dijo en un susurro desganado. Tomó su abrigo y se fue, tranquilamente.

En cuanto la figura oscura de Sasuke desapareció, su hijo mayor preguntó:

—¿Itachi no es nuestro padre?

Sakura apretó los puños, dolida.

—Hablaremos de eso luego, Kazuo.

—¿Itachi no es nuestro padre?—volvió a preguntar el niño, casi gritando.

—¡Por supuesto que es tu padre! ¿A caso no lo has visto a tu lado durante toda tu vida? ¿No has visto que te ama?

Su hijo bajó la vista avergonzado, se giró hacia su hermano y le murmuró:

—Te dije que Sasuke mentía.

El otro niño negó con la cabeza.

—Se refería al padre biológico… al padre de sangre—dijo, abatido, y, sin mirar a su madre, caminó hasta su habitación. Sakura escuchó un portazo, y le dolió en el corazón.

—¿Mamá?—se giró Kazuo hacia ella, con la mirada le pedía que le aclarara las dudas.

—Hablaremos de eso luego. Haz tu tarea—le pidió en voz baja.

La angustia se apoderó del rostro del niño. Sakura lo miró entristecida y lo estrechó con fuerzas.

—Mamá—susurró el pequeño, apretándole la blusa y hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

**.o.o.O.**

—¿Cómo me encontraste?—preguntó, un poco alterada, Sakura cuando Neji entró a su consultorio.

Él no respondió. Se apresuró a entrar y a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No quería ningún tipo de interrupción. Ella se puso de pie y lo miró felinamente. Neji entendió que era mejor no acercarse más.

Dejó caer en el escritorio un sobre blanco.

—No necesito nada de ti. No me des dinero—protestó ella al captar el contenido del paquete.

—No es para ti—se defendió él.

—No queremos tu dinero—siseó la mujer.

—Ellos podrían necesit…

—¡Ellos podrían necesitar muchas cosas, Neji! Como pañales cuando nacieron. O cajas de leche. O el ¡dinero! de las medicinas cuando se enfermaron. ¡O su maldito primer juguete! Y tuvieron todo lo que han necesitado, y tienen todo lo que necesitan… ¡y nada de eso viene ni vendrá de tus manos!

Neji no fue capaz de debatirle, ni siquiera de mirarla. Las dificultades por las que debió pasar eran inimaginables para él.

Y ni todo el dinero del mundo podría pagar su ausencia. Pero dinero era lo único que él tenía. Lo único que podía ofrecer.

No había terminado de salir del consultorio, cuando Sakura le estrelló contra la espalda el sobre blanco. Él siguió, sin volver la vista atrás.

**.o.o.o.**

Tenten entró a la habitación del hotel. Vio que la improvisada oficina seguía armada en una esquina de la cama: en el lugar que le correspondería a ella, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al saberse sustituida por una máquina…

—Neji—llamó.

El hombre apareció al instante, la miró atento.

Tenten lanzó un hondo suspiro y antes de que Neji dijera algo, soltó.

—Yo sabía que Sakura tenía dos hijos. Pero… jamás imaginé que fueran tus hijos—murmuró Tenten, aun sin poder creérselo.

—¿Cómo supiste que Sakura tuvo dos hijos?—preguntó Neji. ¿Cómo era posible que, teniendo tantos amigos en común, nadie hubiese notado el parecido entre él y los gemelos? ¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar diez años para descubrirlo?

—Los vi… una o dos veces, antes de irme a Kumo… y Temari me había contado algunas confidencias que Shikamaru le hizo. Fue hace tanto… A todos nos sorprendió que Sakura quedara embarazada, pero recuerdo que dijo que cuando fuera el momento adecuado sabríamos quién era el padre, y cuando Hinata contó que estaba casada con Itachi… no dudé de que se tratara de él. Y, al parecer, aquí nadie duda de Itachi, aunque se hayan casado años después del nacimiento de los niños.

Neji no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué los ocultó?—preguntó Tenten, acercándose a su novio.

La boca de Neji se curveó, irónica y dolida.

—No los ocultó. Yo no los quise.

Tenten tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Lo sabías?—consiguió preguntar.

Neji asintió.

—Neji—gimió ella, asustada—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sabía que estaba embarazada. Sabía que yo era el padre.

—Yo… no entiendo. Neji, no entiendo—dijo ella, angustiada.

Según las averiguaciones que había hecho, Sakura tenía 7 años de casada con Itachi, y la gente decía que no se había casado antes, con el padre de sus hijos, por los problemas de él.

¿Qué pintaba Neji en esa historia?

Neji la miró, un poco dolido. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿A qué has venido?—le preguntó.

—Eres mi novio… y mi amigo. Quiero apoyarte.

Neji suspiró y le confesó:

—Durante diez años he vivido pensando que tal vez tenga un hijo.

Tenten asintió, se acercó a él, y le tomó la mano.

—Sakura no debió ocultarlos todo este tiempo. Me enteré de la demanda y te apoyaré. Si son tus hijos, tienes derechos sobre ellos.

—No lo entiendes, Tenten—replicó él, alejó su mano de la de ella—. Yo sabía que era el padre y no los quise. No puedes apoyarme en esto. No puedes estar aquí conmigo…

Tenten llevó las manos al rostro del hombre y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Neji—le dijo, mientras sus dedos se enrollaban en los mechones largos—. No apoyo que te hayas ido sin saber nada de tus hijos. Pero quiero ayudarte ahora, quiero estar contigo ahora.

Neji aceptó las caricias de su novia, a pesar de que no era merecedor de tal apoyo: porque justo eso fue lo que él no hizo con Sakura. Reconocía que se equivocó: vivió equivocado… ¿Podía cambiar eso ahora?

—Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes…—le dijo, en voz baja, dispuesto a compartir su dolor con ella, la mujer que sabiendo lo que él le hizo a otra mujer, no lo abandonaba—. Pero no podía hablarlo con nadie. Temía desatar algo…

Tenten lo interrumpió.

—Solo dime una cosa… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

En el periódico les llegó la información de una demanda de paternidad contra Itachi, pero nadie le prestó atención. Nunca se había dudado de que los gemelos de Sakura fueran los hijos de Itachi, a pesar de que el hombre estaba encarcelado y enfrentaba un juicio por asesinato cuando fueron concebidos, y él estuvo fuera del país los primeros años de vida.

Cuando trató de indagar más, se enteró que los habitantes de Konoha ni siquiera consideraban a Sasuke como un posible padre en caso –hipotético- de que Itachi no lo fuera. Cuando preguntó por qué Sakura crió a los niños sola, la gente le explicó que en esa época la situación de Itachi era complicada.

A pesar de las historias de la gente, Tenten sabía que, por diversas razones, Sakura no tuvo un amorío con Itachi hacía diez años. Era obvio que Itachi apareció después… y estuvo dispuesto a cargar con unos niños que, al parecer, no eran de él… aunque todo Konoha creyera que sí lo eran.

—Neji…—insistió Tenten—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no los quería.

El rostro de la mujer se endureció. Se negaba a creer eso.

—Eras un hombre, Neji. Tenías 23 años cuando Sakura quedó embarazada. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y no te atrevas a decirme esa estupidez. ¿Tiene que ver con el juicio de Itachi, con la supuesta participación de tu tío en el asesinato de los Uchiha?

La sonrisa sardónica volvió a aparecer: qué fácil sería poder contestarle afirmativamente. Ojalá pudiera culpar la situación política de su familia. Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación. A lo lejos, se podían observar las luces de la ciudad de Konoha.

—No quería tener una familia con ella—respondió, mientras sus ojos buscaban el Obelisco del Monumento a los Caídos.

—¡Maldición, Neji!—exclamó enojada Tenten, pero se quedó callada al pensar que la respuesta era para ella. Con ella tampoco quería tener una familia.

Neji cerró los ojos. La frustración en la voz de Tenten lo hizo sentir un momento de paz, porque él merecía odio y quería ser odiado… aun más.

Sin embargo, la mujer, comprensiva y amorosa, no se dejó vencer por el dolor en su pecho al conocer el pasado de Neji. Había ido hasta esa habitación para ayudarlo y para estar con él. Tomó aire.

—Neji, sé que tienes una razón más fuerte—le dijo, conciliadora—. No eres ese tipo de hombre.

Neji suspiró, cansado.

—Sí lo soy, Tenten. Yo la abandoné cuando más necesitaba de... alguien.

—Pero has vuelto, y eso es lo que importa—lo animó ella—. Además, no estás aquí por ella. Estás aquí por tus hijos.

Neji no asintió, sino que se giró hacia ella y la observó con atención. En los pocos días que tenía en Konoha, había descubierto que los niños estaban bien y que Sakura era feliz con Itachi, que tenían una historia y una vida juntos. Así que se preguntaba qué hacía él ahí. ¿Por qué interfería en lo que a Sakura le había costado tanto construir? ¿Qué derecho tenía él?

Él abandonó a sus hijos, a su novia, a su vida. Él era ese tipo de hombre. Él no merecía a unos niños que ni siquiera conocía y, sobre todo, los niños no necesitaban a un padre ausente y desconocido.

—Son tus hijos, Neji. Y eso es genial. Apuesto que son chicos adorables—la mujer sonrió amable y cariñosa.

Neji apartó la mano de su novia cuando ella pretendió acariciarle el rostro, en un gesto habitual entre ellos. Tenten leyó en la expresión de su novio que no estaba listo para el contacto físico; mientras que Neji supo que Tenten no se iría: no lo abandonaría.

Ella ordenó la cama y quitó los documentos y la computadora. Neji apagó la luz, sin embargo, no pudo aceptar el abrazo que su novia le dio cuando se acostaron.

Aceptar el calor de su compañera y reconocer que se sentía seguro sabiéndola a su lado, le hicieron pensar en todas las noches que Sakura durmió sola, que se acostó con preocupaciones y se levantó con miedos. Por culpa de él.

Tenten no insistió. Le estrechó la mano con cariño y respetó las distancias.

Pero él no podía soportar que una persona fuera amable con él. Los reclamos que Sakura le había hecho cada vez que se la topó no eran suficientes para él.

Necesitaba pagar el precio de haber abandonado a su familia, no que el Juzgado le diera la razón en cuanto a la paternidad.

Necesitaba un castigo, no la comprensión de Tenten.

Necesitaba que alguien le hiciera pagar su error, su pecado…

**.O.o.O.**

—No quiero estar aquí, papá—repitió el niño, por tercera vez desde que salieron de la casa rumbo a un hotel lujoso del centro de la ciudad.

Su padre ignoró al niño y se reportó en la recepción. El niño escuchó a la recepcionista indicar que los señores Hyuga los esperaban y miró con recelo la dirección que señaló.

—No quiero ir—volvió a decir, constipado.

Itachi clavó sus ojos negros en él. Hitoshi se talló los ojos que empezaban a humedecerse y trató de sostenerle la mirada fuerte a su padre. Itachi lo examinó con rigidez, por lo que el menor recuperó su porte, así que dirigió la vista al frente y caminó, altivo, hacia el salón donde Hanabi y Neji los esperaban.

El niño arrastró los pies tras él.

—No quiero conocerlo—dijo el niño y agarró de la mano a Itachi, trató de jalarlo hacia atrás, pero Itachi apretó un poco más el agarre y siguió caminando hacia Hanabi, que les hacía señas con la mano.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Parece una historia real? Me ayudará mucho conocer sus opiniones, así que por favor: **cuéntenme qué piensan.**

En este capítulo traté de mostrar la relación Sakura-Itachi, ellos tuvieron su propio enamoramiento y no fue que Itachi tomó el puesto de Neji. Sakura fue madre soltera, por unos años. Y les juro que estaba tan molesta con el plan de Itachi que estuvo a punto de ser viuda (¿?)

También ya aparecen en escena los niños y si recuerdan Destructor de Sellos, verán que no me tardé mucho pensando los nombres. Espero centrar la historia en los adultos, pero habrá menciones a los niños.

Bueno, para no hacer esto más largo, me queda ofrecer mi más profundo agradecimiento a todas las personas que han leído y comentado. **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo**, sobre todo si me dejan review :). Así que de verdad gracias, me han hecho muy feliz, y los tomo en cuenta a la hora de escribir.

Los invito a contarme qué opinan de este.

Oh, una pequeña aclaración: No habrá yaoi. El asunto amoroso está centrado en Sakura... a pesar de los obstáculos (¿?)

Un abrazo muy grande :)


	4. Capítulo III

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

Capítulo III

**.**

Hitoshi observó con recelo a la mujer que les hacía señas, pero su desconfianza se convirtió en curiosidad conforme se acercaban. Dejó de apretar la mano de su padre y toda su atención se centró en la mujer que tenía sus mismos ojos grises.

Hanabi, a pesar de los altos tacones, dio un salto emocionada al ver a su primo.

—¡Pero si es una copia mía!—exclamó, se acercó al niño y se inclinó un poco para quedar de su altura. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza—. Tienes que ver algo—Corrió hacia una mesa donde había dejado el bolso.

El niño se acercó curioso y aceptó gustoso el paquete de mentas que Hanabi le tendió mientras buscaba algo en su bolso amarillo.

—¡Mira!—Le enseñó una fotografía de ella cuando niña—. ¿A qué nos parecemos?

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! Tienes que ver esta fotografía—Hitoshi le hizo señas a su padre.

—Con razón Hinata se dio cuenta—murmuró Itachi al ver el enorme parecido de su hijo con Hanabi de niña.

Hitoshi se giró hacia la mujer y le preguntó:

—¿Puedo conservarla?

Ella asintió.

—Tenemos este lugar para nosotros solos—dijo, señaló la terraza y la piscina—. Soy Hanabi, por cierto.

Hitoshi tomó la mano que Hanabi le ofrecía y caminaron juntos hasta una mesita, bajo una sombrilla azul. Una vez en su sitio, Hanabi respondió a la pregunta muda de Itachi:

—Neji está trabajando. Yo me tomé unas vacaciones, pero al parecer los clientes de Neji no lo dejan descansar ni un segundo. Aunque Hinata se está haciendo cargo de la oficina en Kumo, como mi padre muri…—la joven se interrumpió y miró a Itachi dudosa.

Itachi la tranquilizó terminando él la idea.

—Sé que tu padre falleció.

Los ojos grises de Hanabi vagaron por el rostro de Itachi unos instantes; decidió no hacer la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza, sino que volvió a dirigir su atención al niño.

—Tenía diez años en esa foto—comentó Hanabi, señalando la fotografía—. ¿Y Kazuo también se parece a mí?

—¿Cómo sabes que yo soy Hitoshi?—preguntó el niño, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Papá, ella es igual que la tía Hinata. ¡Es imposible engañarlas!

—Podría reconocerlos hasta en el medio de todos los Hyuga—exclamó Hanabi resuelta.

—¿Quiénes son los Hyuga?

—Tu familia—intervino Neji, de pronto. Hitoshi se giró hacia él y lo miró interesado—. ¿Dónde está Kazuo?

—¡Él también nos puede diferenciar!

—Está con Sakura—respondió Itachi.

Neji se molestó con la respuesta. Preguntó dónde, no con quién. Hanabi que lo conocía bien, decidió intervenir:

—Neji, estábamos comentando lo parecido que es Hitoshi a mí. ¿A qué somos como gemelos?—sonrió ella, con lo que provocó las risas del niño.

—¿Papá… es posible que ella sea mi hermana?—preguntó Hitoshi a Itachi.

—Hanabi es tu prima.

El niño por un momento sonrió; sin embargo, no le duró mucho. Hanabi estuvo a punto de exclamar el enorme parecido que tenía con Neji, que también hacía esa mueca cuando pensaba algo importante, pero se detuvo por las palabras del niño.

—¿Entonces, es cierto que no soy tu hijo?—preguntó, con voz fría.

Itachi clavó sus ojos oscuros en el niño.

—Te conseguí un traje de baño… ¿Quieres probar el tobogán de agua más grande de la ciudad?—intervino Hanabi.

El niño hizo un mohín –el mismo que hacía Neji- al escuchar la distracción tan burda. Miró con resentimiento a su padre; sin embargo, la curiosidad por lo llamativa que era Hanabi, su prima, pudo más y conteniendo la sonrisa, acudió al llamado de la mujer. Ignoró, completamente, a Neji.

Neji tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías, vio al niño entrar a los vestidores y volvió la vista a la pantalla de su celular. Sin embargo, Itachi entabló conversación:

—Siempre me he preguntado qué les dijo Hiashi—Neji lo miró cauteloso. Itachi entendió la mirada, por lo que agregó—. ¿Por qué Hinata dejó a Naruto?

La pregunta bien pudo ser ¿Por qué dejaste a Sakura? Pero no lo fue.

—La voluntad de Hiashi siempre se impuso sobre la de Hinata—murmuró Neji, no muy a gusto con el tema elegido.

Itachi asintió. Estuvo a punto de comentar algo más, pero Neji lo interrumpió.

—No sabrás de mi boca qué opinaba Hiashi de ti.

—He de suponer que nada bueno, por la forma en que me mira tu prima—contestó Itachi, con una sonrisa larga en el rostro.

Neji asintió. Se fijó en Hanabi que jugaba en la piscina con su hijo y pensó en la infancia que le robaron a su prima. Y a él mismo.

La sonrisa en Hitoshi le hizo sentir una honda felicidad. En su casa, nunca pudieron sonreír de esa forma, ni sus primas ni él. Y sabía bien que la alegría de sus hijos era el fruto del trabajo y la dedicación de Itachi y Sakura.

En otras circunstancias, nunca habría pensado en un hombre como Itachi para que fuera padre (menos de sus hijos), pues un tipo que aceptaba irse a la cárcel por el asesinato de sus padres y después recibía una absolutoria dudosa, no era la primera opción para formar familias. Pero no le extrañaba que el hombre hubiera aceptado a Sakura y ella a él.

Lo miró de reojo. Itachi jugó un papel importante en su vida hacía diez años, por diversos motivos. Así que descubrirlo curioso por la opinión que Hiashi tuviera de él y quizá tratando de indagar en los motivos que lo llevaron a dejar a Sakura, hizo que Neji se mostrara interesado en las razones que motivaron a Itachi a cambiar su versión de los hechos sobre la Masacre Uchiha a último momento.

—Estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por tu familia, a convertirte tú en el traidor e ir a la cárcel para ocultar los planes de golpe de estado de Fugaku… Pero, al final, convertiste a Danzo y a Hiashi en los traidores… y tú saliste libre.

Era de esperar que un hombre como Neji estuviera al tanto del intento de Golpe de Estado que Fugaku y Mikoto planearon, así como de las acciones –efectivas- de Danzo y Hiashi para evitarlo.

El plan de Danzo era extremo, pero condenadamente efectivo… y todo habría salido bien para el político si no hubiese asesinado a Shisui.

Itachi estaba dispuesto a cargar él con las culpas del asesinato de sus padres: a hacerlo parecer un conflicto familiar, no un asunto político. Pero decidió no ser cómplice de la muerte de Shisui. Decidió no ser parte de esa mentira.

—Lo hice por Sasuke—dijo Itachi, pensativo.

—Creí que por Sasuke te atribuiste el asesinato de tus padres—repuso Neji.

—Descubrí que no necesitaba ir a la cárcel para ocultar la deshonra de mi familia… siempre y cuando, tu familia y la de Danzo se fueran de Konoha—murmuró Itachi.

Neji asintió.

—Así que el apellido Uchiha está limpio de toda culpa y fundaste una empresa que permitió al país superar la crisis económica; pero no incluiste a Sasuke en ninguno de tus planes, sino que sigues siendo el único Uchiha exitoso.

—Yo decido cómo lidiar con mi hermano—objetó Itachi con seriedad.

Neji arrugó su nariz. A él le importaba muy poco la relación que hubiera entre Sasuke e Itachi, pero últimamente esa relación le afectaba, sobre todo si Sasuke acudía a él para tratar de dañar a Itachi… y a sus hijos.

—Sasuke piensa que te casaste con Sakura por remordimiento.

Itachi negó, se giró hacia su confidente y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué supones eso?

—No lo supongo. Lo sé—replicó Neji—. Sasuke piensa que por tu culpa debí irme del país, y dado que Sakura estaba embarazada, te hiciste cargo en mi lugar.

—Tienes que ser muy descarado para decirme eso—murmuró Itachi con una sonrisa.

Neji no se alteró.

—Tienes que estar demente para traer a uno de los niños aquí sin el permiso de Sakura.

La sonrisa de Itachi se ensanchó.

—No le digas a Sakura—pidió.

Neji volteó los ojos, pero decidió cambiar el tema. Tenía la impresión de que tanto su vida como la de los niños serían muy distintas –para mal- si él se hubiera quedado con Sakura y su tío hubiera podido llegar a tener poder sobre los niños.

—¿Por qué Kazuo no vino?—preguntó.

Itachi levantó levemente las cejas, pues eran muy pocas las personas capaces de distinguir a los dos niños: pero había notado que los tres Hyuga los reconocían al instante.

—Kazuo es un poco más sensible.

—¿Quién les contó?—insistió Neji.

—Nadie les ha hablado de ti—murmuró Itachi—. Sakura no les ha dicho nada. Pero Sasuke ya les dijo que no son mis hijos—Hizo una pausa por algunos segundos—. Los gemelos le tienen cierta aversión a Sasuke… supongo que viene de tu lado de la familia.

Neji bufó.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?—preguntó.

—En el Partido. Es vice presidenta del Partido.

Neji recordó que desde joven, Sakura había participado en la política de la escuela, de la universidad y de Konoha. Así que no era de extrañar que hubiese escalado tanto en los últimos años.

—¿Trabaja con Naruto?

—No. Aun no es tiempo para Naruto… Los líos de Tsunade son grandes, pero la mujer se las apaña bien, aunque eso implique enormes cantidades de trabajo para Sakura.

—Así que Sakura tiene un puesto importante en el gobierno—murmuró Neji, pensativo—. De cualquier forma, te habría demandado. Pero no busco un escándalo político—reconoció.

Itachi sonrió, levemente.

—Sakura pensaba que seguías planes de Sasuke para desestabilizarnos—Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, mientras Neji negaba con la cabeza—.Todas las mañanas reviso el periódico esperando la _noticia_. ¿Tenten ha evitado que se haga público?

Neji asintió.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio y se perdieron en sus recuerdos y en la vista del agua cristalina de la piscina, revuelta por las volteretas de Hitoshi y Hanabi; mientras sus respectivas parejas discutían con cascarrabias: una para negociar la baja en los impuestos, y otra para evitar el tono morboso del titular sobre la verdadera paternidad de los _supuestos _herederos Uchiha.

Conversaron de otros temas ligeros y al cabo de un rato, una mujer se les acercó y ofreció bebidas. Según Hanabi, que apareció al instante arrastrando al niño tras ella y ahuyentando a la mesera, esta se comportó de forma indebida. Y para recordarle a la mesera que estaba tratando con padres de familia, pidió para todos el Menú Infantil.

Itachi acostumbrado a la comida para niños no le dio importancia; sin embargo, Neji fulminó con la mirada a su prima los minutos que Hitoshi tardó en el vestidor.

El aperitivo transcurrió con una conversación amena entre Hanabi y Hitoshi, y algunos leves asentimientos de Itachi. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por el celular de Itachi.

—Ya. Pasaré por ti—colgó. Se giró hacia Neji y le informó—. Debemos irnos.

Neji asintió.

—Despídete, Hitoshi—le dijo Itachi.

El niño se tensó por un momento, dejó que Hanabi lo abrazara, miró a Neji con recelo y en cuanto Neji se fijó en él, de un brinco se salió de la silla y emprendió el camino hacia la salida. Itachi estrechó las manos de los Hyuga y lo siguió.

—Neji… podrías saludarlo—murmuró Hanabi, cuando quedaron solos.

**.O.o.O.**

Itachi trató de explicarle a Sakura que los juicios de paternidad eran muy rápidos; sin embargo, la mujer consideraba que el juez estaba actuando de forma muy precipitada al darles una cita en Medicatura Forense para realizar los exámenes de sangre esa misma semana… y lo peor: el juzgado pretendía que todos fueran al mismo tiempo: ella, el padre que no era, el padre que era y los dos niños al que un estúpido juez les estaba desacomodando el mundo.

—¡No voy a llevar a los niños si Neji está!—gimió Sakura, furiosa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, entonces?—preguntó Itachi, sin apartar la vista del documento que leía—. ¿Desobedecer la orden de un juez y ver como la policía lleva a los gemelos? ¡No tienes ni idea de todo lo traumático que puedes hacer este problema, si sigues así!

Sakura lo miró furiosa.

—Tienes dos días para explicarle a los niños todo este asunto—agregó Itachi.

Sakura gimió.

—¡Voy a matar Neji!—se giró a su esposo y le preguntó—. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que Neji no se presente?

—¡Para nada! Él se presentará.

Sakura zapateó. Se acercó a repasar su defensa basada en la Paternidad Social y en el Principio del Interés Superior de los niños: lo mejor para los gemelos era no alterar su estabilidad familiar. Si bien la teoría era fuerte y tenía su fundamento, en la mayoría de los casos, los jueces decidían a favor de la paternidad biológica, porque la prueba era infalible: para un juez la maldita sangre podía más que los años de cuido y dedicación de otro hombre.

—Sakura—la llamó Itachi. Le preocupaba el estado alterado de su esposa—. ¿Hasta dónde pretendes seguir con esta mentira?

Esa era una pregunta que constantemente él le hacía… desde que se enteró que ocultaba el embarazo a sus amigos.

—No es una mentira, Itachi—Trató de defenderse ella.

—Les ocultas quién es su verdadero padre y las circunstancias en que fueron concebidos. Les _mientes_.

Sakura negó.

—No quiero contarles que su padre los abandonó.

Itachi se enterneció un poco. Pero no podía dejar que Sakura siguiera arrastrando las cadenas del abandono.

—¿La única explicación que tienes es que Neji los abandonó?

—No es la única explicación—murmuró Sakura, entristecida—. Es lo que sucedió.

Itachi se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—Alguna vez amaste a Neji, y por esa verdad: los niños merecen saber quién es su padre.

—Pero él no me amó—replicó ella, al instante se ruborizó—. ¡Itachi!—gimió angustiada—. No quiero pasar por esto.

El hombre suspiró. La abrazó.

—Yo les diré—decidió. Sakura lo apretó y enterró el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

**o.o.O.**

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Sakura, aterrada, en cuanto Itachi cerró la puerta de la sala de estar y se reunió con ella.

—Mucho mejor de lo que esperabas, Sakura—le dijo él, sin pizca de sentimiento—. Son niños inteligentes.

Sakura ignoró el cumplido y agudizó el oído. Si los gemelos hablaban, lo hacían en susurros, porque no escuchaba nada.

—¿Te trataron mal?—preguntó. Ella estaba dispuesta a pagar el enojo y los insultos de sus hijos, pero no permitiría que maltrataran a Itachi.

—¡Tus hijos me adoran!—exclamó él, con una sonrisa.

La mujer no pudo evitar el impulso de devolverle la sonrisa.

—Que se enteraran por boca de Sasuke, nos ha beneficiado. Realmente, no toleran a Sasuke—informó Itachi, pensativo.

—Neji tampoco—bufó ella.

—Ya ves… Neji no tendrá un camino tan largo que recorrer—le dijo para animarla.

—No quiero que Neji los conozca. No me importan los apellidos, pero no quiero que Neji comparta con ellos.

Itachi hizo un gesto pensativo. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina. Sakura lo siguió.

—¿Por qué presiento que me escondes algo?—preguntó Sakura, tras él.

Los niños se habían tomado tan bien la noticia de que Itachi no era su padre, que empezaba a creer que Itachi no les había contado.

—Cielos, Sakura. Siempre oculto cosas—exclamó él, abriendo el refrigerador.

—No bromeo. ¡Me siento tan insegura en este asunto!

—Por supuesto. Cómo no sentirte insegura si sabes que estás tomando la decisión incorrecta al impedir que Neji conozca a sus hijos.

—¡Lo haces parecer algo tan simple!

—¿Y no lo es?—devolvió él.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Él dejó las verduras en la encimera y la encaró.

—¿Qué esperas que pase con Neji? ¿Que se vaya? ¿Que abandone a sus hijos?—Ella negó—. Pues parece que eso quieres lograr.

—Creo que sería más fácil… si él no estuviera—murmuró cabizbaja.

—¿Fácil para quién?

—Para mí, Itachi. No puedo olvidar que él me traicionó—soltó ella dolida—. Yo… lo perdoné… pero lo veo… y no puedo olvidar que se fue, que me insultó, que me dejó sola.

Itachi se acercó a ella.

—Eso. O no puedes olvidar que te tocó, te besó y con él te acostaste por primera vez.

—Y una vez fue suficiente para quedar embarazada de gemelos—replicó ella, con un gesto confundido.

Itachi sonrió.

—Sakura. Dale una oportunidad.

—¡No! ¿Una oportunidad? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Itachi se acercó a ella, pero ella no lo dejó seguir.

—No quiero que te solidarices con Neji—le dijo, le clavó un dedo en el pecho y lo pinchó con fuerza.

—¿O qué?

Sakura lo miró rabiosa. Odiaba cuando Itachi se comportaba como un malnacido. Y en esos momentos, recordaba por qué Sasuke se enojaba tanto con Itachi.

—O voy a pensar que ya no quieres estar conmigo—espetó ella con dureza—. Que ya no quieres a mis hijos.

Itachi no se dejó amedrentar. Sonrió. Era consciente de que su esposa odiaba verlo en esa actitud, pero no lo podía evitar.

—Te recuerdo que también son mis hijos—le dijo, en voz ronca, cortando la distancia. Tomó las muñecas de Sakura y le separó los brazos para que ella no pudiera apartarlo, después la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a él—. Y tú eres mi esposa.

Sakura trató de no gemir cuando él la besó, pero su cuerpo la traicionó.

**.o.O.O.**

Sakura observó con atención a los gemelos. Ya sabían que un hombre, desconocido para ellos, había reclamado ser su padre. Sin embargo, aun no era seguro. O por lo menos, no lo sería hasta que los resultados de los exámenes de sangre y de ADN estuvieran listos.

A Sakura le preocupaba la actitud tranquila de los niños y la confianza –ciega- en que el resultado de la prueba sería que eran Uchiha. Por más que les dijo que Itachi no era su padre de sangre, parecía que aun no entendían la diferencia entre el padre que cría y el padre que aporta los genes…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Neji entró al edificio de Medicatura Forense. Corrió hacia él y lo detuvo antes de que los niños se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Neji, por favor. Deja este asunto—le suplicó. Se había asesorado bien y sabía que si Neji no se hacía la prueba de sangre, tendrían muchas posibilidades de evitar que se cambiara el apellido. Tenía que hacer que Neji desistiera de esa idea—. Imagina tu reacción si yo te hubiera hablado de una prueba de paternidad hace diez años.

Neji se sintió derrotado por el comentario. Cuando ella se acercó a él, se sintió nervioso, pero feliz. Ahora que descubría las verdaderas intenciones, se sentía como un miserable.

—Yo…—empezó, pero ella hizo un gesto molesto.

—Vete. Neji. ¡Vete!

—No quiero irme.

—Tienes una bonita vida allá en tu ciudad. Regresa. Olvídate de nosotros.

Neji negó, y un segundo después, un enfermero lo llamó para practicarle los exámenes.

**.o.o.O.**

Los resultados de la Prueba de Marcadores Genéticos solían tardar unos días en estar listos, y unas semanas para llegar al Juzgado. Sin embargo, el periódico donde trabajaba Tenten movió sus contactos y al día siguiente tenía –extraoficialmente- el resultado de la prueba.

Tenten trató de evitarlo, pero los resultados eran tan sorpresivos –para los habitantes de Konoha- que la noticia se convirtió en el titular. La mujer deseó que los gemelos Uchiha no tuvieran por costumbre leer el periódico.

Ino Yamanaka, en la cocina de su casa, leyó por tercera vez las grandes letras negras del titular del periódico "Le dieron Gato por Liebre a Itachi Uchiha" y en letras más pequeñas: "Magnate traicionado por su hermano y esposa".

Ino odiaba la información incorrecta, la falsa y la que pretendía decir una cosa cuando en realidad era otra. Arrugó varias hojas del periódico, mientras las pasaba furiosa hasta encontrar el reportaje completo. ¿Qué quería decir que Itachi fue traicionado por Sakura? ¿A qué se referían con el dicharacho popular?

Ávida, leyó las palabras clave: Itachi Uchiha, demanda de paternidad, Neji Hyuga, gemelos Uchiha, positivo.

Bufó. En primer lugar, le molestaba muchísimo el enfoque de la noticia. Ella conocía bien a los gemelos, y aunque eran niños, sabía que llegarían a ser hombres muy atractivos y talentosos. Así que no podían decir que eran de menos calidad que aquel que llevara el apellido Uchiha. ¡Nada de gato por liebre! Ella se atrevería a decir que era un gato por gato.

Además, el mencionar a Sasuke en un reportaje donde se _dudaba_ de la paternidad de los hijos de Sakura, era realizar una conexión totalmente innecesaria que tergiversaba toda la información.

Una cosa era que Sasuke demandara a Itachi por temas de dinero; y era otra totalmente distinta que los gemelos Uchiha no fueran hijos de Itachi… y tampoco de Sasuke.

Y tantas veces que Sakura le juró que Neji no era el padre.

Recordó todo el misterio que acompañó a Sakura durante su embarazo y durante el primer año de nacimiento de los niños. Pues, Sakura nunca dijo quién era el padre, hasta que empezó a verse cada vez más con Itachi, y un día se casaron: y a nadie nunca le pasó por la cabeza que Itachi no fuera el padre.

Ella, por supuesto, sospechaba de Neji, pero Sakura siempre lo negó con ahínco. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mentirle? Suspiró, mientras recordaba cuando se enteró del embarazo de su amiga.

"—Sakura… Apuesto todo lo que tengo que Neji estaría aquí contigo, si pudiera—había dicho ella hacía tiempo, cuando Sakura le confesó que estaba embarazada—. Pero dicen que Itachi tenía información que podría afectar a Hiashi Hyuga… Estoy segura que si no fuera porque debió irse del país, él estaría aquí contigo.

—Ino…—había replicado Sakura—. Neji no es el padre.

Ino había tardado en reaccionar y cuando Sakura le juró por tercera vez que Neji no era el padre, su mente formuló otra teoría.

—Sakura… ¿sucedió algo? ¿Alguien… alguien te…?

—No, Ino. Cielos, no—Sakura lo negó y tomándola de la mano, le sonrió—. Ya verás quién es el padre.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No comas ansias—le dijo, con una sonrisa falsa.

—¡Frentesota! ¡Tienes que decirme quién es el padre!"

Y hasta la fecha, la condenada nunca le dijo quién era el padre.

Ino escuchó a su esposo acercarse, así que escondió el periódico debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó él, al encontrarla en una actitud sospechosa.

—No quiero que te enteres de una noticia. Conociéndote empezarás a hacer comentarios inadecuados.

Sai sonrió, y se acercó a saludar el vientre de su esposa.

—Sakura me contará lo que no quieres que sepa.

Ino volteó los ojos.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura entró en tal pánico al ver el periódico que decidió no enviar a los niños a la escuela. Además, desconectó el internet, el teléfono y no dejó que encendieran el televisor.

Los niños protestaron y se quejaron, por lo que Sakura los dejó jugar todo el día con la consola de juegos.

—Mamá se comporta muy extraño—fue lo que dijo Kazuo cuando Itachi se sentó con ellos en el sillón de cuero, después de su día de trabajo. El hombre aceptó un control.

—¿Ah sí?—dijo, sin mucha gana, cuando vio que Hitoshi se quitaba del sillón y se sentaba en el suelo.

—Es por la demanda—respondió Kazuo sin darle importancia al alejamiento de su hermano menor—. ¿Hay que ir otra vez al Juzgado? Me gustaría volver. Papá, ¿por qué no eres abogado litigante de los que siempre van al Juzgado? Quizá podamos acompañarte.

—Porque me dedico a la empresa.

—Si yo fuera abogado, iría siempre a los juzgados—exclamó el niño.

—¿Cuándo estarán los resultados de las pruebas que nos hicimos?—preguntó Hitoshi, con la vista clavada en el televisor.

—No sé. El juez nos mandará una notificación cuando estén.

—Mamá no quiere que hablemos de eso. ¿Por qué?—dijo Kazuo.

—¿De qué no quiere que hablen? ¿De los resultados o del caso?

—De nada. Se aterra cuando mencionamos algo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa que nos demanden y que tengamos que hacer exámenes de sangre? ¡Fue muy divertido! ¿Sabías que en ese lugar, en Medicatura Forense, abren los cuerpos de los muertos para ver de qué murieron?

Itachi sonrió ante el comentario.

—Relájate, Kazuo. Sakura no te dejará volver hasta que estés estudiando medicina o derecho.

El niño rio.

—Cuando el juzgado notifique los resultados, ¿te irás?—preguntó Hitoshi.

Itachi lo miró de reojo, por un momento, después volvió a fijar los ojos en la pantalla, y con un combo especial derrotó el personaje de su hijo.

—No—dijo con sequedad.

—¿Por qué tendría que irse?—gruñó molesto, Kazuo.

—Porque no es nuestro padre—rezongó el otro gemelo, tirando el control al suelo.

—¡No digas eso! No lo sabemos hasta que esté el resultado.

—Sh—los silenció Itachi, puso el juego en pausa y miró a los dos niños—. Neji es abogado litigante—dijo, como si eso fuera importante.

Hitoshi bufó, molesto. Mientras que Kazuo lo miró asustado.

—¿Quién es Neji?—preguntó el mayor.

—Nuestro padre—respondió Hitoshi.

—¡Pero él nunca ha estado aquí!

—Kazuo—trató de calmarlo Itachi, el niño lo miró ansioso.

—Di que Hitoshi miente—exigió el niño a su padre—. Dilo.

—Te prometo que vamos a revisar juntos el resultado de los exámenes—le dijo.

Kazuo negó.

—No quiero—chilló Kazuo.

Hitoshi miró a su hermano con aprensión.

—¿Por qué no eres mi padre?—insistió el mayor, con los ojos húmedos.

Itachi se sintió conmovido.

—Sí lo soy, Kazuo—le dijo, y movió su mano hasta abrazarlo—. Soy el padre de ambos; pero Neji también lo es.

Kazuo negó, con la cabeza, entre los brazos de su padre.

—¡Nadie tiene dos papás!

Itachi rio.

—Por supuesto que sí. Muchas personas tienen dos padres.

—¿Pero por qué no eres solo tú nuestro padre?

—Kazuo. Sakura está un poco estresada por todo este asunto. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para después?—le preguntó, en voz baja, cuando escuchó a la mujer abriendo los portones.

—¿Y es _Sakura_ nuestra madre?—inquirió Kazuo con molestia. Se alejó de Itachi—. ¿O es otra mentira y aparecerá otra mujer diciendo que es nuestra madre? ¿Por qué tengo que creerte o hacerte caso? ¡Ni siquiera eres mi padre!—chilló el niño, alterado y sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

Itachi no se inmutó, lo miró con seriedad hasta que el niño estalló en llanto.

Sakura entró a la sala de estar, y Kazuo se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación. Hitoshi encendió de nuevo la consola y empezó a jugar, ignorando a sus padres.

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Sakura, que no se atrevía a acercarse más.

Itachi se levantó y salió por el mismo camino que tomó Kazuo. Al cabo de unos segundos, regresó con el niño.

—Mamá…—murmuró el niño—. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas e hizo el mismo esfuerzo que el niño hacía para poder mantener una conversación normal. Hitoshi ajeno a la charla, apagó la consola y escuchó en silencio.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre. Se trataba de Ino Yamanaka.

—Ni una palabra de esto—señaló su abultado vientre—, diablillos—dijo la visita a modo de saludo.

—¡Tía cerdita!—exclamó Hitoshi sin poder aguantarse.

—¡Vas a ver cuando no esté cargando a esta niña! ¡Vas a ver, gemelo del demonio!

—¡Ino!—intervino Sakura—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No se te ocurre por qué estoy aquí?

—¿Vas a dar a luz a la cerdita?

—¡Exijo saber cuál de los dos dijo eso!—chilló Ino, alterada, mirando alternativamente a los gemelos.

Itachi decidió aligerar el ambiente y encendió de nuevo la consola. Sus hijos no tardaron en unírsele en el juego.

—¡No quiero escuchar que le digan cerdita a la bebé!—chilló Ino, volteando los ojos, al encontrarse siendo ignorada.

—El nombre de la niña será Inoko ¿Cómo quieres…?—empezó Sakura.

—¡Itachi tiene nombre de alimaña y nadie le dice comadreja!—rumió Ino. Se abanicó el rostro y agregó más tranquila—. Pero no he venido a discutir eso... ¿Así que Neji volvió?

—No entiendo por qué vino en este momento… ¿Por qué ahora?—suspiró la mujer en voz baja, con un ademán le pidió a Ino que la acompañara a hablar al estudio.

—¿Entonces…?—tanteó el terreno Ino, que tenía tantas preguntas pero no quería atosigar a su amiga.

—Itachi obligó a Neji a venir—dijo de sopetón Sakura, con una expresión enfadada—. Itachi se negó a atender periodistas, a menos que le dieran información útil. Así que Tenten le ofreció el criterio legal de Neji a cambio de una entrevista… ¡y ni hacía falta! Porque Itachi ya había hablado de sobra con Hinata. Lo hizo solo para que Neji viniera al país.

Ino alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Se había imaginado una historia más dramática donde Neji, después de una vida de excesos y a punto de morir, decidía desenterrar su pasado y conocer a sus hijos. Pero al parecer fue solo una casualidad del destino… planeada por Itachi.

—¿Y?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Nos demandó…

—¿Y?

—Cerda. Que le van a cambiar el apellido a los niños—estalló con enfado.

—Van a tener el apellido correcto—enfatizó Ino. Miró a su amiga con cuidada atención—. No digo que Itachi no sea el padre, pero Neji es su padre.

—¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás?

—¿Qué es esa pregunta, frente de marquesina? No estoy de ningún lado. Pero vine a dejar constancia de mi estupor porque me dijiste cien mil veces que Neji no era el padre.

—¡Y no lo es!

Ino levantó las cejas, de nuevo.

—Sakura…—murmuró Ino—. ¿Te vas a divorciar?

La médico la miró estupefacta. ¡No le había cruzado por la cabeza esa idea!

—No…—dijo en un suspiro—. Itachi siempre ha sabido que no es el padre y está de acuerdo con que Neji los conozca.

Ino frunció el ceño. De entre todos los hombres que conocía, Itachi siempre le había parecido de los más raros. Y cada vez se convencía más de que el tumor en el cerebro que tenía lo hacía tener ideas extrañas.

—Me alegro que los detalles de tu pasado se vayan aclarando, Sakura—le dijo Ino, sincera—. No es bueno ocultar esa información. Menos a tu mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Sakura le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo a Neji—empezó Ino, al cabo de un rato.

—Oh, yo también—dijo, en tono sádico, Sakura.

—Yo se lo daré primero—exigió Ino—. Por culpa de él, tuve que entrar contigo a la sala de partos y quedé traumada.

Sakura rio.

—¡Será una cesárea! Ni te darás cuenta, y recuperarás tu cintura en el primer mes.

—Eso espero, frente de marquesina—murmuró Ino, hundiéndose en su asiento y acariciando el vientre donde se gestaba su primera hija.

**.O.o.O.**

Itachi observó desde el marco de la puerta a Sakura hablar con los niños en la habitación de Kazuo. De vez en cuando, Hitoshi lanzaba una mirada hacia él, mientras que Kazuo no dio gusto de levantar la cabeza.

La oportuna presencia de Ino Yamanaka, con sus gritos y espontáneas risas, aligeró mucho el ambiente tenso de la casa, y subió el ánimo de Sakura, que pudo hablar con sus hijos tranquila.

Los niños escucharon la breve explicación que Sakura les dio, donde les decía que Neji era el padre biológico y que según las leyes del país, su primer apellido cambiaría.

—¿Qué más va a cambiar, mamá?—preguntó Kazuo.

Sakura miró a Itachi antes de responder y decidió decir la verdad.

—Algunas cosas van a cambiar…

Kazuo caminó hasta su cama y se tiró en ella. Sakura se sentó junto a él y le acarició la cabeza. El niño tenía el rostro hundido en la almohada.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste?—preguntó Hitoshi, ya sin poder soportarlo—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste la verdad? Me siento como un tonto tratando de padre a alguien que no lo es.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y el llanto que se avivó en Kazuo, le dolió. Hitoshi bajó el rostro, ofendido.

—Tenía miedo—murmuró Sakura—. Tenía miedo del día en que se descubrieran todas mis mentiras…

Itachi entró a la habitación, apretó a su hijo Hitoshi entre sus brazos y lo subió en la cama de Kazuo.

—Nada de caras largas. Es un papá más y tendrán más regalos para Navidad. Así que deberían estar felices—dijo Itachi, mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar a Kazuo y acariciarle el cabello.

Hitoshi lo abrazó y Kazuo dejó de llorar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Cada vez hago capítulos más largos, así que de verdad gracias por leerlo todo.

Confieso que no sé si los niños de diez años lloran, pero como yo todavía lloro por cualquier cosa, entonces Kazuo llora por cosas importantes. Este capítulo está más centrado en la vida de Itachi y Sakura y su faceta como padres de niños-demonio, y a cuentagotas se va contando su historia.

Este es un poco capítulo de transición, y ya en el próximo veremos la interacción Neji/hijos, Neji/Sakura y un poco más de Neji/Itachi y lo que vendría a ser Neji/ItaSaku (o algo así). Quisiera hacer la advertencia de que la historia se irá _torciendo._.. ya verán cómo (si se atreven :b)

¡**Un beso** gigantesco para todos los que dejaron review! Les agradezco muchísimo su opinión y trataré de ir contestando sus dudas conforme avanza la historia. No se olviden de contarme qué les pareció este n_n

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos pronto

No olviden el review :3

* * *

PD: Aclaración: Kazuo es el hijo mayor, Hitoshi el menor. Según una investigación que hice en Internet: **Kazuo** significa Hombre de Paz y **Hitoshi** Espíritu Compasivo.


	5. Capítulo IV

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

Posible Rate M.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

Los juegos cada vez iban más lejos, en cada encuentro les costaba más detenerse, y a cada momento se sentían más ansiosos y necesitados… y después de cada beso se atrevían a más.

Estaban dominados por el placer… y sabían que estaban muy cerca de obtener más placer.

Y mientras se besaban con hambre, cayeron en la cama y él le bajó rápidamente los pantalones. Nunca se habían quitado las prendas… hasta ese día. Él la acarició y la sintió húmeda, y los dedos resbalaron juguetonamente entre los pliegues de la zona íntima.

Ya la había acariciado anteriormente, pero Sakura se atrevía a decir que nunca como ese día, y por eso gimió con tantas fuerzas cuando los dedos entraron en su cavidad interior con facilidad.

Ella se tapó la boca, temerosa de que sus gemidos alcanzaran a la habitación de al lado, mientras él seguía besándola y acariciándole con una mano los senos… hasta que las caricias de los dedos se convirtieron en la embestida de un pene.

La intromisión, que no esperaba, la sobresaltó muchísimo, y él, quedándose quieto, se percató de que había cruzado la línea. Así que volvió a hacer el cambio: su pene, por sus dedos.

Pero no duró mucho. Necesitaba sentirla. Y la sentiría.

El beso se volvió más demandante y los movimientos más rápidos. Ya Sakura no se quejó cuando volvió a sentir la dureza del miembro de su novio en su interior. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo masculino, mientras él la penetraba. Él se impulsó con más ímpetu hacia delante, y ella, para ahogar su gemido, le mordió el hombro…

—Sakura, me acabas de morder—dijo Itachi Uchiha, apartando despacio la cabeza de Sakura de su pecho.

Ella abrió los ojos somnolienta. Notó que la lucecita de la cama estaba encendida y que su esposo estaba apoyado en el codo, observándola con atención.

—Me mordiste—le dijo él, se corrió la camisa para enseñarle las marcas de un mordisco en la piel del hombro.

Sakura miró con atención la piel expuesta de su esposo y se dio cuenta, con pavor, de que no estaba en su departamento de soltera, que no tenía diez años menos y que no estaba en la cama con Neji Hyuga. Se cubrió la cara con la sábana, aterrada, mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Itachi suspiró ante la actitud infantil de su esposa, estirándose un poco, apagó la luz y volvió a acostarse al lado de ella.

—¿Qué estabas soñando, Sakura?

No era la primera vez que Sakura soñaba con Neji… pero desde que él volvió sus sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes y… _vívidos_.

—Lo siento—murmuró, sin mirarlo.

—No pedí una disculpa—dijo él, un tanto perezoso.

Sakura hizo un mohín y le dio la espalda. Itachi se acercó a ella.

—Parecías excitada—susurró a su oído.

Sakura tembló un poco, mientras pegaba sus piernas, con lo cual se delató. Itachi sonrió sobre su cuello, y la mano, ágil, llegó hasta su entrepierna.

—Lo estás—anunció, mientras la acariciaba—. ¿Qué soñabas, Sakura?

Ella cerró los ojos, mientras Itachi le besaba el cuello y sus manos le acariciaban la cintura y las piernas. La atrajó hacia él, para darle vuelta. La miró directo a los ojos, mientras se colocaba encima.

—¿Puedo terminarlo yo?—inquirió con voz ronca.

Sakura asintió y llevó sus manos al cuello, se aferró con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia ella. Mientras él la penetraba y aunque su parte consciente le decía que lo evitara, no lo soportó más y lo mordió… de nuevo.

**.O.o.o.**

Sakura observó, por la ventana de su estudio, un Toyota negro estacionado afuera. Hanabi Hyuga se bajó del vehículo y esperó ansiosa a los gemelos. Hitoshi se acercó y la saludó efusivo, mientras que Kazuo permaneció más retraído.

Cuando Itachi cerró la puerta trasera del vehículo y se despidió con la mano, ella salió.

—¿Solo iba Hanabi en el vehículo?—preguntó Sakura, pues por el polarizado no pudo ver.

Itachi asintió y pasó de ella. Sakura saludó a una vecina que pasaba con las compras frente a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Vaya… un día sin los niños—murmuró al percibir que la sala estaba ordenada.

**.O.o.O.**

—¿Tu primo va a estar?—preguntó Kazuo a Hanabi, cuando salieron del residencial donde vivían.

—Mi primo es tu papá… y solo estará si tú quieres—respondió la mujer—. ¿Doblo en esta o en la otra? Konoha es un poco rural comparado con Kumo—murmuró con un mohín.

—En la otra, a la izquierda—dijo Hitoshi—. ¿Puedo ir adelante?

—No. Neji dijo que no los podía dejar adelante.

—Pero tenemos diez años—exclamó Hitoshi.

—Y mamá tampoco nos deja viajar adelante—interrumpió Kazuo las quejas de su hermano.

Hanabi sonrió y como cayeron en una inesperada presa de vehículos, les dijo, mientras le bajaba el volumen a la radio.

—Neji no es tan malo. Ya verán—Kazuo miró por la ventana, haciéndose el desentendido—. Hitoshi, tú ya lo conoces y lo sabes.

Hitoshi no hizo ningún movimiento para negar o aceptar el comentario.

—Está bien. Sí quiero conocerlo—susurró Kazuo.

Unos minutos después llegaron al lugar pactado, una antigua base militar que era usada ahora como parque de recreación. Una vez en el estacionamiento, Hanabi le señaló a Kazuo el vehículo donde estaba Neji, mientras que Hitoshi tomó la mano de su prima y entraron juntos al parque.

Kazuo caminó hacia el vehículo y, de pronto, sintió miedo. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás pero ya había perdido de vista a su hermano. Precavido observó al hombre que salía del carro y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

No era más alto que su padre, pero sí más corpulento. También usaba el cabello largo, pero era mucho más largo, lacio y claro que el de su padre. Su expresión se veía más tranquila y su quijada era más gruesa. Además, por su rostro no había ninguna marca de cansancio. Y ni mencionar sus ojos, que eran como los suyos, tan diferentes a los pozos oscuros de Itachi.

Vio que dejaba la puerta abierta y corrió hacia el vehículo. El hombre lo miró ceñudo, pero le dio campo. Kazuo se encerró en el vehículo de Neji, y mientras apretaba el botón que cerraba la ventana, chilló:

—¡Aléjate! No te quiero ver.

Neji lo observó, sin saber qué hacer. Apretó las llaves en su mano y vio como el niño se pasaba a la parte trasera, pisando los asientos de cuero, y se quedaba acurrucado en la otra esquina.

Agradeció tener la costumbre de siempre bajarse del auto con las llaves. Sin embargo, no trató de abrir el carro, sino que respetó la decisión del niño, porque lo que Kazuo hizo, él deseó hacerlo un millón de veces cuando tenía su edad y nunca pudo. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta del vehículo. Y esperó.

Esperó horas… hasta que escuchó el _clack_ de los seguros abrirse.

Neji estaba un poco entumido, así que se movió despacio. Abrió la puerta y ordenó:

—Sal.

El niño obedeció y lo siguió cabizbajo hasta un puesto de comida. Neji hambriento y cansado; Kazuo acostumbrado a ser siempre el primero: abrieron la boca para pedir al mismo tiempo, y para sorpresa de ambos, escogieron el mismo plato de ramen.

Los dos repitieron, porque no haber hecho nada durante tres horas les abrió el apetito. Después se dedicaron a observar en silencio a los otros comensales, hasta que Neji recibió un mensaje de Hanabi informándole que debían irse.

Hanabi observó con las cejas muy juntas como Neji abría la puerta trasera del vehículo para que Kazuo entrara, este subió, silencioso.

—Los cinturones—dijo Neji a sus hijos. Esperó que se colocaran las fajas de seguridad y cerró la puerta, sin más.

Hanabi suspiró. Por la expresión ceñuda de Kazuo y por el giro de cabeza tan rápido que Hitoshi dio buscando a Neji, supo que su plan no había dado resultado… y, al parecer, por culpa de Neji.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura miró con frustración la sentencia del juez donde indicaba que en virtud de los contundentes resultados de las pruebas de Marcadores Genéticos, los niños pasarían a ser apellidados Hyuga Haruno. Arrugó la nariz: si hubiera sabido que esto llegaría a pasar, le habría puesto otro nombre a Hitoshi.

En ese mes y medio que había transcurrido desde que Neji volvió, ya se había hecho costumbre que tres tardes a la semana, Hanabi salía a pasear con los chicos, que siempre regresaban con una gran sonrisa y contando historias divertidas.

Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esas tardes silenciosas, porque se sentía segura al saber que sus hijos estaban con Hanabi. No tenía miedo de separarse de ellos, y verlos relacionándose tan bien con una familiar le hacía feliz. Sobre todo, considerando lo mal que se llevaban con Sasuke.

Mientras se servía más vino, pensó que el día en que sus mentiras se conocerían había llegado. Se preguntó si haber mentido, por diez años, valió la pena, o si solo fue otro error; si fue una decisión correcta no haber buscado antes a Neji y haber mentido durante tantos años… viviendo con el miedo de que se descubrieran sus mentiras.

Y ahora que se había descubierto –y había salido en todos los periódicos del país- se daba cuenta de que el mundo no se le vino encima, a pesar de que sabía bien que ella tuvo la oportunidad de hacer mejor las cosas, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando terminó la sexta copa de vino, recordó que una tarde, en una heladería, mientras ella devoraba uno de sus vespertinos antojos de embarazada, Itachi la había acompañado.

"—¿Sakura, crees que algún día se descubran todas las mentiras?—había preguntado Itachi.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado. Él tenía cinco meses de haber salido de la cárcel y se contaban muchas historias: y ella confiaba en que todas eran mentira, porque nadie querría estar sentado en el taburete de al lado de un parricida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Itachi la miró de reojo, colocó sus brazos en la barra y se recostó un poco.

—He dicho tantas mentiras en mi vida… y a veces me pregunto si realmente valdrán la pena.

Sakura volvió a fijarse en su helado, mientras se sentía como una tonta, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Si hay una sola verdad a la cual aferrarte… valdrá la pena—murmuró, pensativa.

—¿Y crees que haya alguna?

—La hay—Lo miró a los ojos—. Amas a tu hermano. Es lo único que importa.

Itachi mantuvo el intenso contacto visual, apoyando la barbilla en su propio brazo, hasta que debió despejar la barra para que la dependienta le entregara su helado. Por la sonrisa al probarlo, Sakura supo que le había gustado bastante.

—¿Y cuál es tu verdad, Sakura?—Todavía recordar esa pregunta le causaba tensión—. ¿Por cuál verdad valen la pena tus mentiras?"

En aquel entonces, Sakura perdió el apetito por su helado, así que Itachi se lo comió por ella.

Ella no tenía ninguna verdad a la cual proteger, simplemente se aferraba al miedo. Llevaba cinco meses de esconder su embarazo, de faltar a clases y de mentir, preguntándose si seguiría así toda su vida.

Por fin, tantos años después, su más grande mentira se había revelado… y se sentía liberada. De alguna forma, se sentía liberada. Y esa libertad la llenaba de culpa, porque sus hijos, de vez en cuando, tenían una mirada entristecida que ella ya no era capaz de alegrar.

Sakura dio un salto en su asiento cuando escuchó los portones del garaje abrirse. Se volvió a acomodar el cabello y pensó que en la espera por su esposo había tomado más de la cuenta.

Itachi le sonrió cuando la vio; sin embargo, no dejó que su vista vagara por la piel, expuesta de más, de su esposa.

—Sakura—le dijo—. Lo que más quiero es que hagamos el amor, pero deberíamos aprovechar que los niños no están para que descargues tu ira.

Ella dejó la copa sobre el escritorio y lo miró sin entender. Él le dio un beso casto en la mejilla y rechazó el intento de Sakura de atraparlo en un beso apasionado poniéndole en las manos un documento.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!—chilló ella cuando leyó: "Demanda de Interrelación Familiar interpuesta por Neji Hyuga contra Sakura Haruno a favor de menores de edad".

—Es la solicitud para un Régimen de Visitas.

—Ya sé que es eso… Pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué hace esto?

Itachi, que siempre se había esforzado por aprender de sus errores, leyó la demanda y telefoneó a Neji antes de hablar con Sakura. Así que trató de explicar:

—Porque es la forma de asegurar una relación form…

—¡No!—lo interrumpió Sakura—. Tú no lo vas a defender. ¡No quiero ni una pizca de solidaridad hacia Neji!—amenazó. Le puso los documentos en el pecho y exigió—. Y quiero una oposición a cada uno de sus alegatos. Un juez no les dirá a mis hijos cuándo verse con un padre ¡ausente!

—Sakura. Era obvio que esto iba a suceder—replicó Itachi, haciendo un mohín cansado.

—¿Era obvio?—repitió ella con falsa entonación—. ¿Ya hablaste con Neji de esto? Te dijo que lo iba a hacer, ¿cierto? Ya sé. ¡Tú le ayudaste a demandar_me!_

—No me dijo que lo iba a hacer—respondió Itachi.

—Pero sí has hablado con él—siseó ella, resentida. Se acercó a Itachi y lo miró con atención—. ¿Has notado que los niños ya no te llaman papá?

Itachi la observó de medio lado, después giró el rostro y asintió.

—Y tampoco llaman así a Neji. Los gemelos creen que no tienen padre. Ni tú, ni Neji—por cada frase que pronunciaba, más ira sentía—. Sabes muy bien en qué se convierten las personas cuando, de un día para otro, sus padres desaparecen. No quiero eso para mis hijos.

—Estás borracha—dijo Itachi, con voz parca.

Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron: dándole una expresión confusa, arrebolada y molesta. Pero venciendo el nudo en su garganta, logró decir:

—¡No quiero que mis hijos se queden sin familia!

—Ya basta, Sakura—dijo Itachi, de pronto. Ella lo miró sorprendida, Itachi nunca le había elevado la voz. Él también se percató de su pérdida de paciencia por lo que agregó, con voz más neutral—. Que se acostumbren a su nueva familia.

Sakura bufó.

—Me duele muchísimo el sufrimiento y la confusión de mis hijos—dijo ella, en tono bajo: resentido y dolido.

Itachi la observó. Su mujer llevaba una ligera bata, que hacía destacar sus piernas largas y bien formadas, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del licor y la mirada perdida clavada en el suelo.

Él odiaba verla sufrir en silencio y la vio sufrir por diez años: porque, bien o mal, ahora que Neji había aparecido, Sakura podía expresar todo su dolor y dejar de callarlo. Y él sabía, porque Sakura le enseñó, que expulsar el dolor, era el primer paso para sanar.

—Los chicos solo necesitan acostumbrarse al estilo de Neji—le dijo. Sakura tembló levemente—. Después de todo, es su padre. Y no quieres niños que crezcan sin sus padres.

Ella lo miró llorosa. Itachi se acercó y le dijo en voz baja, seductora:

—Una vez descargados tus gritos, es hora del sexo.

Le sacó a Sakura la bata, y recorriendo con suavidad la piel de su cintura, la besó. Las caricias suaves no tardaron en darle paso a la lujuria.

—¡Mamá!—chillaron de pronto las voces de sus hijos que entraban corriendo a la casa.

Sakura saltó del regazo de Itachi, mientras que él corrió a cerrar con seguro la puerta del estudio. Cuando los niños llegaron hasta el estudio, ya los padres estaban mudados.

—Fuimos al Castillo Kikyō—explicaron emocionados. Entre interrupciones y exclamaciones alegres contaron sobre su salida con Hanabi.

Sakura los escuchó, feliz de verlos alegres, mientras que Itachi se excusó diciendo que tomaría una ducha (fría).

—Mamá… ¿qué es esto?—preguntó de pronto Hitoshi, señalando las copias de la demanda que estaban sobre el escritorio de su padre.

—¡Una demanda!—exclamó Kazuo, y saltó rápidamente al escritorio y agarró los papeles antes de que Sakura pudiera alcanzarlos.

'Maldito Itachi' pensó Sakura que sabía muy bien que su esposo había dejado los papeles a la vista a propósito.

Kazuo leyó rápidamente, mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

—¿Cómo va a funcionar esto?—preguntó después de leer que Neji pedía que se fijara un horario para que él pudiera compartir con ellos.

—Solo funcionará si ustedes quieren—le dijo Sakura—. Es la opción que tiene Neji para asegurar formalmente la convivencia. Es uno de los derechos que tienen los padres y es una forma legal que permitirá que puedan conocerse entre ustedes y hacer crecer su vínculo. La idea es pactar una serie de visitas y reuniones con él para que puedan tener tiempo juntos… tiempo de calidad.

Kazuo miró a Hitoshi.

—Lo hemos visto… y no parece que nos quiera—murmuró en voz baja, bastante pensativo.

Sakura se sobresaltó mucho. Se sintió terriblemente mal. El miedo se apoderó de ella y deseó contar con el apoyo de Itachi en ese momento. Era obvio que Hanabi en algún momento los dejaría con Neji y que los niños ya se habrían cruzado con él.

Y le dolía muchísimo que los niños pensaran que Neji no los quería. No podía permitir que pensaran que no eran queridos, que se sintieran solos o abandonados por sus padres. Así que se sobrepuso al dolor de su pecho y venció ell nudo de su garganta; se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la mano.

—Verán… Neji es un hombre un tanto parco, pero es muy noble, y estoy segura de que los ama.

Kazuo se alzó de hombros y se alejó de su madre.

—Yo no quiero ir—decidió.

—Es tu decisión. Eres mayor y comprendes la situación. Pero tu padre… él merece una oportunidad. Merece que lo conozcas y descubras que es un buen hombre y cuánto te quiere.

El niño se tiró en uno de los asientos y miró a su hermano.

—¿Tú vas a ir?

Hitoshi asintió, un tanto apenado.

Kazuo miró el techo. Sakura seguía con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Mamá… te acuerdas que siempre querías que lleváramos el cabello corto?—preguntó, distraído.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—musitó Sakura.

—¿Era por qué no querías que nos pareciéramos a él?—insistió el niño.

Sakura levantó las cejas, sorprendida, por la pregunta. No pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¡Pero si los dos son idénticos a Neji!—exclamó en una risotada—. Totalmente idénticos. Pero quería cortarles el cabello para que no se vieran siempre despeinados. Es en lo único que se parecen a mí. Porque tanto Itachi como Neji, siempre andan bien peinados.

Los dos niños rieron un poco. Su madre pensó que todo saldría bien. Kazuo se levantó de su asiento y en rápidos movimientos echó la demanda en la trituradora de papel hasta que no quedó una palabra legible. Por más que Sakura quiso regañarlo, no se sintió con el deber moral para hacerlo.

Al ver que no era regañado, Kazuo murmuró:

—Sí iré.

**.O.o.O.**

—No puedes obligarme a ir. ¡No quiero ir! No quiero verlo. ¡No quiero! Déjame—escucharon a un niño gritar afuera del edificio.

Tenten estrujó la falda de su saco, preocupada. Miró de reojo a Neji, que estaba apoyado en la pared impertérrito. Ese día conocería a los niños y escuchar a uno gritar de esa forma la asustaba.

—¡Tú no me quieres! ¡No eres mi madre!—volvió a gritar el niño—. ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Me odias!

Escucharon la puerta de un vehículo cerrarse con fuerza, y al momento, Sakura entró con una expresión bastante aireada, seguida de uno de sus hijos.

—¿Ves lo que logras?—soltó con frustración Sakura en cuanto vio a Neji, su dedo apuntaba hacia afuera— . ¿Eso es lo que pretendías: poner a mi hijo en mí contra? ¿Ya estás feliz?

—Eso no es lo que quiero—le dijo Neji.

—Ah, no. Así que un día te levantaste, te acordaste de mí ¿y se te ocurrió venir a molestarme?—chilló Sakura, con molestia, sin importarle ninguna de las otras personas presentes.

—Señora Haruno. Necesito los documentos de identidad de los menores—le dijo una secretaria, interrumpiendo.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones y le tendió los papeles a la mujer.

—¿Dónde está el otro niño?

—No vendrá.

—¿Se encuentra enfermo? ¿Porta el dictamen médico de enfermedad?

—No. No vendrá—espetó Sakura.

—Señora. Debo recordarle que la citación exigía la presencia de los dos menores de edad hoy. El juez podría malinterpretar la ausencia de uno de los niños como negligencia—Sakura no se inmutó por la amenaza, la funcionaria la miró preocupada—. ¿Quién es el niño que sí está? Puedo llamarlo de primero para que su esposo tenga tiempo de traer su otro hijo—le dijo con tono confidente y faltando a su deber de ser imparcial.

Sakura no respondió, sino que caminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Hitoshi corrió tras ella.

Hanabi se sintió insegura. Trató de preguntarle a Tenten qué hacer, pero ella tenía la misma cara de confusión. Se balanceó en sus pies. Quería acercarse a Hitoshi, pero hacerlo implicaba cruzarse en el campo visual de Neji y eso, en ese único momento, le daba algo de miedo.

Dos minutos después, la funcionaria dijo:

—Se convoca a las partes del Proceso Interposición de Régimen de Visitas, Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuga. Además, se solicita la presencia de los menores involucrados: Hitoshi Hyuga y Kazuo Hyuga.

Sakura y Hitoshi entraron a la oficina del juez, sin fijarse en nadie. La funcionaria abrió la boca para recordarle la presencia del segundo niño, pero Sakura pasó de ella. Con un gesto preocupado, la mujer miró a Neji para indicarle que pasara; sin embargo, el hombre caminó hacia la salida.

Tenten y Hanabi vieron con la boca abierta como Neji se iba. Tenten corrió tras él y lo detuvo.

—No puedes irte—le susurró agitada—. Recuerda todo lo que costó lograr una audiencia con los niños. No puedes irte así no más…

Neji la ignoró y se fue. A Tenten no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo.

La funcionaria negó con la cabeza y entró a la oficina del juez. Al cabo de tres minutos, Sakura salió con un gesto bastante preocupado y con una resolución en la mano donde se declaraba desierta la audiencia por ausencia injustificada de la parte actora*.

—¡Hanabi!—exclamó Hitoshi y corrió a saludar a su prima.

—Hanabi—dijo Sakura, acercándose—. Has crecido mucho. Ya eres toda una mujer.

Hanabi asintió, con seriedad. Era la primera vez que se topaba a Sakura y temía comportarse muy agresiva con ella y complicar aún más las cosas para su primo.

—Ehm. Hinata me pidió que te enviara sus saludos—le dijo.

—Gracias—sonrió Sakura. Vio la escena de su hijo al lado de Hanabi y recordó la cara de Hinata cuando los vio. Se sintió feliz de que su hijo se llevara bien también con Hanabi.

—¿Puedo llevar a Hitoshi a comer algo?—preguntó Hanabi, un poco vacilante, pero entusiasmada—. Vi un lugar bonito cerca de aquí. Te puedo dar mi número y lo puedes recoger dentro de un rato, ¿no?

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida por la propuesta, miró a su hijo, indecisa.

—Dale, mamá. Yo quiero ir.

Sakura asintió y los acompañó hasta el local. Hanabi le prometió que no tardarían mucho, así que hizo el camino de nuevo al Juzgado sola. Una vez ahí, decidió llamar a Neji.

—¿Sakura?—contestó él, ansioso.

—Estoy en el Juzgado. Pasa por mí.

—Sí… eh… yo estoy con Tenten.

—Lo sé.

Sakura se sintió satisfecha al notar que el vehículo de Neji era distinto al de Hanabi. Abrió la puerta trasera y entró. Tenten la saludó, cortés. Neji no abrió la boca. Ante el inadecuado mutismo del hombre, Tenten lo observó con algo de precaución, pero, al cabo de unos segundos, se giró hacia la otra mujer presente:

—¿Todavía existe el Ichiraku? Podemos ir ahí.

Sakura asintió. Neji condujo hasta el lugar. Mientras él estacionaba, ellas buscaron una mesa. Tenten se adelantó y ubicó una mesa grande, donde ella no sería un estorbo, pero suficientemente apartada de otras mesas, para tener la privacidad que necesitaban.

Tenten pidió poche de frutas; Sakura, un té frío; y Neji, agua.

—No le negaré a mis hijos la oportunidad de conocer a su familia—empezó Sakura, mirando el mantel, cuando Neji se reunió con ellas—. Pero no pienso tolerar que sean absorbidos por este proceso—clavó sus ojos verdes en el hombre—. No los involucres. Sabes que ningún régimen de visitas los obligará a compartir tiempo contigo.

Tenten abrió la boca, pero para su propia suerte, el mesero los interrumpió.

—No voy a renunciar, Sakura—dijo Neji, después de que el mesero les tomara la orden.

Ella lo miró con dureza.

—Ya una vez lo hiciste—lo acusó.

Tenten giró el rostro hacia Neji y, bajo la mesa, apoyó su pierna en la de él, en señal de apoyo.

—No lo volveré a hacer.

—No quiero que pidas audiencias con ellos. No los voy a llevar—dijo Sakura.

Neji asintió.

—Espera. Neji—interrumpió Tenten—. Las audiencias permitirán visitas supervisadas, y una vez tengas el visto bueno del supervisor podrás compartir siempre con ellos.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Justo lo que no quería eran visitas supervisadas: porque no toleraría que sus hijos fueran examinados por psicólogos o trabajadores sociales mientras trataban de socializar con Neji, que nunca había sido bueno para socializar. Apretó el puño bajo la mesa.

—No pediré el régimen de visitas—le prometió Neji—. Pero tienes que permitir a Hanabi y a Hinata compartir con ellos.

Sakura volvió a mirar el mantel. La precaución de Neji era excesiva, pues ya Itachi lo permitía. Asintió.

—Las quieren mucho—murmuró, de pronto, jugueteó con la servilleta—. Hay una actividad en su escuela, los chicos están en el equipo de fútbol y tendrán un partido. Hanabi podría…

—Le diré—interrumpió ansioso Neji.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Se están quedando en un hotel?—preguntó Sakura, más a Tenten que a Neji, pero fue él quién respondió que sí—. Hanabi podría quedarse en nuestra casa—propuso Sakura.

—Seguro que eso le gustara.

—Qué formalidad—murmuró Tenten—. Pareciera que no se conocen—dijo, con un leve deje de molestia que Neji le conocía muy bien y que logró ruborizar a Sakura, una adulta de más de treinta. La periodista no le dio importancia a la reacción de la ex novia—. Sakura, ¿crees que yo pueda conocer a los niños? Me gustaría salir a pasear con ellos. Además, quisiera visitar algunos lugares turísticos de Konoha y qué mejor compañía que ellos.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida, ante su expresión, Tenten agregó:

—Obviamente, Neji me acompañaría.

Sakura miró a Neji antes de responder, pareció notar que él la miraba ansioso.

—Tendría que preguntarles.

—Déjame hablar con ellos—le pidió Tenten con seguridad.

Sakura volvió a mirar a Neji, un poco sorprendida. No había pensado que otras personas en la vida de Neji querrían conocer a sus hijos. ¡Qué ilusa!

—Neji y yo estamos comprometidos—continuó Tenten—. Vamos a casarnos. Me gustaría conocerlos, por favor, Sakura.

Sakura dio un leve respingo, azorada.

—Por supuesto—exclamó—. Les diré a los chicos.

Tenten sonrió y estrechó, bajo la mesa, la mano de su novio.

A raíz de la conversación posterior entre las dos mujeres, Sakura se enteró de que Tenten después de terminar una pasantía de trabajo en Kumo, hacía seis años, se cruzó casualmente con Neji y que al poco tiempo iniciaron una relación y ella decidió quedarse en el país con él.

También hablaron de Rock Lee. Sakura sonrió alegre al ver una fotografía de la hija del hombre, Shannon. Tenten le contó que enfrentaba un divorcio duro, pero que su energía no se extinguía.

Al cabo de un rato, fueron a recoger a Hanabi y a Hitoshi.

Neji detuvo el auto en frente del local. Antes de que Sakura se despidiera, Tenten sugirió:

—Podemos llevarlos. Así podría hacerles la invitación. Ya tengo todo planeado—con una sonrisa le mostró la tablet. Ya había comprado los boletos.

Sakura miró a Neji y asintió. Serían los niños quienes decidirían si querían pasear con Neji, ella no intervendría; sin embargo, consideró que la presencia de Tenten y de Hanabi lo ayudaría a convencerlos. Abrió la puerta y les hizo señas a Hanabi y a Hitoshi para que entraran al auto.

Hitoshi subió al auto con duda, y miró a Neji con seriedad.

—Hola, no nos conocemos—le dijo Tenten, extendiéndole la mano, el niño la estrechó—. Mi nombre es Tenten.

—Lo sé. Te he visto en televisión—respondió.

—¿Tú eres Hitoshi o Kazuo?—le preguntó Tenten.

El niño sonrió.

—¿Quién crees que soy?

—Ehm…—Tenten dudó, miró a Hanabi que gesticuló el nombre—. Eres Hitoshi.

—Hiciste trampa—sonrió el niño, petulante.

Tenten se quedó muda un instante al recordar que Neji solía hacer esa misma cara cuando eran niños. Le sonrió tímida al niño y dirigió su vista al frente. No le pasó desapercibido que Sakura miraba hacia la ventana y Neji no despegaba la vista de la carretera.

Le parecía demasiada sospechosa la indiferencia y la frialdad con que se trataban. Neji le había dicho que Sakura le había gritado varias veces –o más bien, cada vez que se veían-, sin embargo, el comportamiento de la mujer le parecía más bien tímido. Y ella habría preferido mil veces enfrentar a una mujer histérica que a la Sakura que veía ahora.

Pronto llegaron a la residencia de Sakura.

—¿Por qué no invitas a Hanabi y a Tenten a conocer tu habitación?—le dijo Sakura a Hitoshi.

El niño asintió, animado. Antes de bajarse, miró a Neji, cuando se descubrió visto, se escabulló del vehículo con rapidez.

Las mujeres y el niño entraron a la casa, mientras que Neji permaneció en el vehículo.

**.O.o.O.**

—Es un niño encantador—murmuró Tenten, una vez solos en la habitación del hotel.

Se acercó a Neji y le soltó varios botones de la camisa, mientras lo besaba con ansias.

Un beso llevó a otro, y cuando bajó los pantalones del hombre y atrapó el miembro entre sus manos, él se separó de ella.

—No puedo—murmuró, y caminó hasta la barra del mini bar de la habitación. Se sirvió agua.

**.O.o.O.**

Recogieron a los niños a las ocho de la mañana. Tenían planeado visitar el tétrico Bosque de la Muerte de Konoha, en compañía de Hanabi.

En cuanto Neji arrancó el vehículo, Tenten se giró para saludar y presentarse ante Kazuo, el gemelo que no conocía; sin embargo, no logró diferenciarlos. Había creído que podría reconocerlos porque, según lo que había descubierto en sus conversaciones con Neji y Hanabi, Hitoshi era amable y Kazuo hostil, pero para ella eran iguales.

Antes de pronunciar su primera sílaba, uno de los dos niños se adelantó:

—¿Eres mi padre?

Tenten levantó las cejas ante la pregunta. Justo ese tipo de preguntas, con ese mismo tono y esa misma mirada, era lo que Neji solía hacer cuando se enfadaba de niño.

Neji lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y sostuvo la mirada afilada de su hijo, volvió a fijar sus ojos en la carretera y respondió con un escueto:

—Sí.

—¿Sabes cuándo es nuestro cumpleaños?

—El 26 de setiembre.

—¿Sabes quién nació primero?

—Tú.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Por tu nombre, Kazuo—le dijo Neji, en tono cansino, pero eso logró tranquilizar al niño.

Tenten sonrió. De una forma que ella no entendía, Neji había logrado pasar la prueba del niño. Lo miró de reojo y trató de recordar que el gemelo que viajaba a la derecha de Hanabi era Kazuo.

La visita al bosque no fue todo lo exitosa que Tenten hubiese querido, pues nunca logró identificar a los niños y sus confusiones fueron tantas, que hasta Neji se reía.

Durante el almuerzo, uno de los gemelos volvió a la carga.

—Escuché a mamá decir que no entendía por qué venías ahora.

Hanabi miró a Neji, con curiosidad. Realmente, ella nunca había visto a su primo preocupado por ser papá. Así que también quería saber por qué Neji nunca los buscó antes.

Tenten trató de reconocer al gemelo.

—Pienso que lo importante es que vine—respondió Neji, simplemente.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas.

—No queremos otro papá. Nos gusta Itachi.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces, por qué sigues aquí?—inquirió uno.

—¿Es por mi mamá?—seguido preguntó el otro.

—Quieran o no… son mis hijos—repuso Neji.

—Por lo que sabemos… tú no nos quisiste—dijo uno, alzándose de hombros.

—¿Sakura les dijo eso?—preguntó Tenten.

—Tenten. Por favor—le pidió Neji.

—Si les están hablando mal de ti, nunca van a quererte—replicó ella.

—No te entrometas en esto.

—No puedes permitir que Sakura les diga eso—dijo ella, mirándolo ansiosa.

—Sakura no les dijo eso. Lo sabes bien—contradijo Neji.

—Neji… por favor, no seas ingenuo. Si es obvio que no te quiere en su vida, ni en la de ellos—le dijo ella, bajando la voz, para que los niños no la escucharan.

—Nosotros tenemos un padre—interrumpió con dureza uno de los niños—. Y lo preferimos.

Tenten guardó silencio apenada.

Ya después de eso, solo Hanabi logró hacer conversación con los niños, que no se dirigieron en el resto de la tarde a Neji.

—Lo siento—murmuró Tenten cuando dejaron a los niños en su casa.

Neji tan solo asintió.

**.O.o.o.**

Neji se descruzó de brazos. Ya era la segunda vez que Tenten le hacía señas para que dejara de cruzar los brazos, porque según ella, era muy anormal estar en un partido de fútbol de niños de escuela con los brazos cruzados y con cara de amargado. Pero Neji estaba bastante aburrido y un tanto harto del ruido y el sol: ni siquiera entendía las dificultades por las que debió pasar Tenten para conseguir las entradas al estadio (¿ese lugar era un estadio? Neji ya entendía por qué Kumo siempre derrotaba en los deportes a Konoha).

Hanabi que saltaba como posesa unos asientos más adelante volvió a atraer su atención. Él no sabía que su prima era capaz de verse tan feliz por algo tan simple como ver a unos niños jugar.

Dirigió su atención a la cancha de fútbol, los gemelos se acercaban corriendo y parecían estar celebrando algo, llamaron a gritos a su madre y a Itachi.

—¿Me viste, mamá? ¡Itachi, lo logré!

Descubrir que los gemelos no llamaban padre a Itachi le sacudió el mundo que se había construido donde él debería compartir ese puesto con el esposo de Sakura. Pero si los niños no lo llamaban padre a él... y tampoco a Itachi. Entonces, Hitoshi y Kazuo creían que no tenían padre.

Aprovechando que Tenten se ponía de pie, hizo lo mismo y se fijó en la sonrisa falsa de Sakura. La había visto tantísimas veces ocultar su dolor de esa forma que reconocería al instante su sufrimiento, y mientras volvía a sentarse supo que debía hablar con sus hijos… que debía hablar con ellos como habla un padre con sus hijos.

Debía reconocer ante ellos que abandonó a Sakura y explicarles por qué.

Además, no podía dejar que crecieran sin un padre. No podía permitir que hubiera un segundo más en que los niños estuvieran confundidos, pensando quién era su padre, si tenían uno, si llegaban a tener uno, o si habían perdido a sus dos padres.

Y, sobre todo, no podía permitir que rechazaran a Itachi…

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado, o les haya provocado alguna emoción. Aunque sea ganas de matarme :p

Para mí, Itachi sin enfermedad no es Itachi. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que esté tan loca como Kishi y lo vaya a matar. ¡Oh, no! Itachi no morirá. *Lo prometo, aunque mis promesas no valgan mucho.

Respecto a Neji: uf, ¿ya se volvieron a enamorar de él? Bah, creo que no logro reconciliarlas. ¿Ni siquiera con una escena lemmon? Hehe. El punto es que en la serie original, Neji cometió un grave error que fue tratar de matar a Hinata, pues en este fic: su error fue abandonar a Sakura. Al final, Neji resolvió su error, sacrificando su vida por Hinata y Naruto… pero en este fic: ¡Neji no morirá! Aunque quieran que su sangre corra... sepan que él no está nada de contento de conocer los instintos asesinos de sus fans (¿?).

Oh, ¿y qué les pareció Tenten? Espero no haberla hecho muy bruja, pero recuerden que a Tenten no le gusta quedarse por fuera y es una chica lista, preocupada por los intereses de su novio.

¿Qué más? ¿A qué Sakura es bonita? Haha, la verdad no sé qué más decir -porque ya he dicho un montón. Así que me queda **agradecerles enormemente** a todas las personas que dejaron review y leen: ¡Muchas gracias! n_n

Y cualquier duda, queja, felicitación será muy bien recibida: así que** las invito a dejar review** :)

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: No olviden el review :)


	6. Capítulo V

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

Eventos pasados sin introducción (Flashbacks).

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

—¡Mamá!—exclamó el niño al verla. Ella extendió los brazos y se agachó para abrazar a su hijo.

Naruto apareció en la puerta de la cocina y la miró espantado.

—¡Sakura! ¡No entres!—dijo y volvió a meterse corriendo a la cocina.

—¡Naruto!—gritó Sakura, cuando se asomó y vio que su hijo estaba metido en el lavadero y Naruto trataba de limpiar un reguero de harina en el suelo—. ¿Qué está haciendo Kazuo ahí? ¡Se supone que tienes que cuidarlo!

—Eso hago, Sakura—trató de defenderse Naruto—. Pero…

Kazuo, al ver a su madre, trató de gatear hacia ella. Dado que Naruto le dio la espalda y Sakura estaba ceñida dándole un golpe a Naruto, fue Itachi quien auxilió al niño cuando casi se cae del mueble.

—¡Papá!—exclamó Kazuo cuando Itachi lo alzó.

El escándalo se quedó mudo. Sakura miró con los ojos desorbitados a Itachi que alzaba a Kazuo.

—¿El hermano del _teme_ es el papá de los gemelos?—preguntó Naruto, sorprendido. Sakura nunca le había dicho una palabra sobre el padre de sus hijos y aunque a veces se olvidaba del tema y respetaba la decisión de ella, le causaba mala espina que Sakura tuviera que hacerse cargo de unos niños tan pequeños, ella sola… pero ahora todo tenía sentido—. ¡Vaya, Sakura! Ese secreto te lo tenías muy guardado… ¡y no entiendo por qué!

Sakura aun no reaccionaba. Vio en cámara lenta a su hijo Hitoshi correr hacia Itachi y pedirle que lo alzara también.

—¡Itachi no es el padre!—reaccionó Sakura, cuando Itachi alzó a los dos niños.

Naruto la miró interrogante, se giró hacia Itachi que tan solo se alzó de hombros, desentendido. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Iiihh… con la comadreja!—chilló Naruto, esquivó un golpe de Sakura y se fijó en los niños—. Bueno, no se parecen en nada a Sasuke…—evitó decir que tampoco se parecían a Itachi—. Creo que se parecen a tu padre, Sakura—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura volteó los ojos y chilló frustrada cuando Naruto se fue corriendo después de decir:

—¡Los dejo para que se diviertan y tengan más hijitos!

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron, Itachi salió de la cocina y llevó a los niños al encierro*. Al girarse, se topó con una Sakura enfurecida.

—Les enseñaste a llamarte papá—le dijo, con la mandíbula prieta.

—Quizá.

—¿¡Quizá!?—exclamó, exasperada—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Te das cuenta _tú_ de lo que estás haciendo?—replicó él, la miró con seriedad. Después caminó hacia la salita. Sakura lo siguió zapateando con fuerza.

—No los confundas—exigió ella—. No eres el papá de mis hijos.

—Busca a Neji—dijo Itachi. Sakura lo miró horrorizada—. Busca a Neji y dile que es el padre de tus hijos.

—Nno… n…

—Sakura. Entonces, dame permiso para serlo yo.

Ella solo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Al ver que el silencio se hacía más largo, él continuó.

—Deja que me llamen papá. Puedo serlo, Sakura.

—Itachi…

—Acéptame, Sakura.

Ella tembló.

—Yo… yo no sé qué hacer.

Él sonrió.

—Yo sí.

Sakura alzó los ojos hacia él, intimidada por la cercanía. Él rompió la distancia y acorralándola contra la pared, la besó.

**.O.o.O.**

—¿Qué hace _él _aquí?—inquirió Kazuo a Itachi, cuando entró junto con Neji a la sala de televisión—. Mamá dijo que no quería que _él_ entrara.

—Será solo un momento—les dijo Itachi y los dejó a solas.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Neji caminó hacia el televisor y lo apagó. Los niños se quejaron molestos.

—Silencio.

La orden fue tan estricta y brusca que los niños se quedaron sin habla. Nunca los habían tratado así. Neji aprovechó el silencio.

—Cuando Sakura me dijo que estaba embarazada, no le creí—confesó, de una vez—. El camino más fácil para mí era no creerle.

—¿No viste que se engordó?—preguntó con sorna Hitoshi.

—No. Pasé diez años sin ver a Sakura después de eso.

Las frentes de los niños se arrugaron. Ni ellos, ni su padre, supieron de la existencia del otro por diez años… y se sintieron identificados con él.

—Fue mi decisión alejarme de ella. Fue mi error—continuó Neji.

Las preguntas las habían guardado por demasiado tiempo, y urgidos, inclinados hacia adelante, los niños enfrentaron a su padre:

—¿Qué hizo mamá para que no la quisieras?

—Nunca he dejado de quererla—se descubrió contestando Neji.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—¿Por qué pensaste que mamá mentía?

—¿Por qué no nos buscaste antes?

—¿Por qué no estuviste con nosotros?

Cada frase, que sonaba más desesperada que la anterior, se clavaba en el pecho de Neji como estacas, hiriéndolo.

—Porque tenía miedo. No quería ser padre.

La reacción de sus hijos fue idéntica: el dolor se les dibujó en el rostro y, lastimados, temblaron levemente, mientras buscaban refugio uno en el otro, hundiéndose en el sofá.

El calor abandonó el cuerpo de Neji, y ser el hombre más desgraciado cobró otro significado: uno más infame.

—No tienes que serlo—murmuró Kazuo, sin alzar la vista.

Neji suspiró. Se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales y sus ojos incapaces de seguir observando el miedo en sus hijos, buscaron el techo.

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años—les contó, pensó que debían conocer esa historia. Después de todo, sus pecados habían nacido en esa época—. Murió a causa de un lío político… y mi tío se hizo cargo de mí.

Guardó silencio. Se abstrajo por un momento de la realidad y recordó su infancia llena de odio. El sufrimiento y la incomprensión, porque de un día para otro, su padre desapareció. Y él tuvo miedo, y estuvo solo, debió aguantarse el llanto y vivir de rodillas por muchísimo tiempo. Sobrevivir _sin un padre _y bajo el control del que él creía era su asesino.

—Yo sé que Itachi es su padre…—retomó—. Pero yo también lo soy.

Los niños guardaron silencio, incómodos.

—Sé que no tengo derecho de inmiscuirme en sus vidas, pero quiero remediar mi error.

No podría saber por cuánto tiempo se extendió el silencio, pues el perdió la noción y se adentró en sus memorias, en aquellos recuerdos que se esforzaba por mantener ocultos: la difícil infancia que tuvo, su orfandad, la relación tensa con sus primas y con su tío, el odio, la desesperación… la aparición de Naruto en su vida y como gracias a él dejó de buscar culpables y comprendió el dolor de sus primas… la compañía de Sakura y lo feliz que fue con ella…

—El abuelo Kizashi también murió…—murmuró Kazuo, comprensivo.

Las palabras del niño sacaron a Neji de su ensoñación, no notó agresión ni odio. Dirigió su atención a sus hijos, y vio en ellos a Sakura: la esperanza y la perseverancia que siempre la caracterizaron.

—¿Tenemos una abuela?—inquirió Hitoshi, buscando conectar con los ojos de su padre.

—Murió cuando nací. Mi única familia son Hinata y Hanabi.

—Y nosotros—agregaron al mismo tiempo.

Neji, por primera vez, en muchísimos años se sintió conmovido. Y el fuego en su vientre le demostró que aun era capaz de mostrar una profunda y sincera felicidad. Su felicidad estuvo a punto de manifestarse en su rostro; pero escucharon gritos afuera y miraron con precaución la puerta.

—¡No quiero que te solidarices con él! ¡Itachi! ¡Dije mil veces que ese hombre no entraría a mi casa! ¡Él no va invadir también la privacidad de mi casa! Ya es suficiente con que esté en la misma ciudad…

Al momento, la puerta se abrió. Sakura entró molesta.

Los niños se quejaron porque abrió sin tocar, pero fueron silenciados por una orden directa de Sakura, que clavó sus ojos –destellantes- en Neji. Él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. La mujer lo acompañó hasta la salida, mientras le gritaba.

Sakura estaba tan molesta, que los niños e Itachi se encerraron juntos en la habitación de Hitoshi hasta el día siguiente.

**.o.o.o.**

Los gemelos miraron con aprensión el regalo que les ofreció Tenten: la nueva consola portátil de videojuegos con _Crisis IV_.

Era lo más genial que podrían tener y desde hacía mucho lo querían, pero eran exactamente iguales. El mismo color y el mismo juego.

Ellos no tenían dos cosas iguales.

Ya tenían suficiente con ser gemelos idénticos, y sus padres nunca los habían tratado como si fueran una sola persona: siempre recibían regalos diferentes, según sus gustos.

Hanabi, consciente de los reparos, los amenazó con la mirada y les recordó que debían agradecer.

—Gracias. Me gusta mucho—dijo Kazuo, y lo abrió rápidamente.

Hitoshi por su parte solo asintió y observó, con curiosidad, la felicidad de Tenten. Frunció un poco el ceño, y con lentitud abrió su paquete. Un cosquilleo recorrió sus dedos al acariciar la consola, por lo que buscó a Tenten y le agradeció sinceramente. Ella sonrió y jugó con él.

—¿Por qué ella se esfuerza tanto con nosotros?—preguntó Hitoshi a Hanabi, cuando iban de camino a su casa.

—Tenten es muy buena—murmuró Hanabi, pensativa.

Hitoshi asintió. Ya lo había notado, pero sentía una fuerte repulsión hacia ella, y no le importaba no quererla.

Kazuo puso en pausa su juego y preguntó:

—¿Tenten piensa que nos iremos a vivir con ella y papá?

La pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenida a Hanabi. Ante el silencio, Kazuo insistió:

—Tenemos unos compañeros que los días de escuela viven en la casa de su padre, y los fines de semana, viven en casa de su madre. ¿Eso nos va a pasar?

—¿Les gustaría vivir con Neji?—preguntó Hanabi, detectando el quid de la cuestión. Las mejillas de Kazuo se sonrojaron levemente.

—Con él, sí. Pero—respondió Hitoshi, Hanabi aprovechando el semáforo en rojo giró la cabeza hacia atrás—… con Tenten, no.

—¡No le digas a papá!—dijo Kazuo, después de darle un empujón a Hitoshi por haber hablado de más—. Es capaz que demanda de nuevo a mamá, y mamá no está lista para saber que nos gustaría estar más con… ¡con tu primo!

—Por supuesto que no le diré a Neji—murmuró Hanabi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**.O.o.O.**

—Hinata dice que necesita hablar contigo y que no le has contestado sus mensajes—irrumpió Hanabi la paz de la habitación de Neji.

—Gracias—murmuró él, sin prestarle atención—. Te dije que devolvieras la llave—la regañó.

Hanabi lo ignoró y buscó con la mirada a Tenten, pero no estaba. Se acercó sigilosa a su primo y puso las manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia él. Neji se corrió un poco hacia atrás, mientras seguía leyendo.

—Neji. Estoy embarazada—soltó Hanabi a boca rajo.

—No lo estás—dijo él, sin inmutarse por la mentira.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Sakura?

Neji alzó los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó.

—Diez años… y parecía que tenías intenciones de seguir así por más tiempo. No puedo entenderlo—susurró la joven.

—No tienes que entenderlo—respondió Neji, con cierta hosquedad.

El hermetismo de Neji la conmovió, y por primera vez entendió el temor de su hermana cuando debía enfrentarlo.

—Neji—tartamudeó, apenada.

—Devuelve la llave y llévate las pertenencias que tienes aquí a la casa de Sakura—dijo él, dando por finalizada la conversación. Hanabi asintió.

**.O.o.o.**

—Estás afectando a mi familia—fue lo que dijo Sakura Haruno cuando se plantó delante de Neji Hyuga en el vestíbulo del hotel donde él se hospedaba.

Neji la miró, sin hablar. Sakura era una mujer realmente hermosa y él, de repente, se sintió como un tonto ante ella.

—¿Exactamente qué pretendes con todo esto?—increpó Sakura, con rudeza—. Ya el país sabe que los gemelos son tus hijos, ya les abriste cuentas de ahorro en el banco, ya conocen a tu novia… pero te quedas en un hotel de diez mil ryos la noche, te paseas en un carro fino, y ya han pasado tres meses y no has hecho nada más que—miró la toalla húmeda que llevaba Neji en los hombros—… nadar en una piscina, tomar cocteles y pasear por Konoha como si fueras un condenado turista al que no le importa el daño que provoca—lo miró ceñuda. Él no había cambiado la expresión atenta—. No te entiendo—suspiró, rendida, ante el silencio de él.

—¿No quieres que esté aquí?—preguntó él, en voz baja. Recordó que la última vez que sintió la piel de Sakura sobre la suya, ella temblaba y él la apartó.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció aún más, y por un momento se sintió mareada.

—Quiero tener _otra_ oportunidad—pidió él.

Ella volteó el rostro hacia un lado.

—Dijiste que saldría adelante. Y eso hice—dijo, con rencor—. Itachi y yo somos una familia.

Neji asintió. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Te pido que, por favor, me des la oportunidad—ante el mutismo de la mujer, continuó, un tanto apagado—. Pero si realmente crees que solo les estoy causando daño… entonces, me iré.

—Por dios, Neji. Sé más serio—gruñó Sakura, se puso las manos en la cadera y se le torció la boca—. Eso debiste decirlo antes de hacer todo este alboroto.

Él se desesperó un poco.

—Yo no sé qué hacer—le dijo, frustrado—. Un día me desperté y vi que tenía dos hijos—Usó la misma frase que ella solía decirle, porque así fue cómo ocurrió—. Tengo pánico de tocarlos, de hablarles, de siquiera mirarlos. Y veo muy bien que te aman y aman a Itachi, y no sé qué hago yo en todo este asunto. Me siento… me siento inútil.

Sakura abrió la boca, dos o tres veces, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada. Su gesto sorprendido y mosqueado, fue relajándose conforme se daba cuenta de que Neji no mentía. Él se moría de miedo, y ella, por culpa de él, sabía lo que era morirse de miedo. Suspiró.

—Pasaron tantas cosas y creí que podría hacerme cargo yo sola—susurró, con los ojos clavados en el suelo—. Después… Itachi…

—Lo sé, Sakura. Él siempre estuvo contigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia él y le dio rienda suelta a todos los recuerdos que guardaba de cuando estuvieron juntos. Las tardes de estudio en la biblioteca, los roces accidentales, las horas que conversaron, los besos y esa única vez que hicieron el amor.

—Estaba tan asustada de lo que pensabas de mí, que nunca pude obtener las fuerzas para decírtelo. Itachi quería que te lo dijera… pero yo tenía tanto miedo.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura—la interrumpió él, incapaz de soportar las explicaciones que Sakura tuviera: ella no tenía que explicarle nada. Era él quien nunca podría poner en palabras le dolor que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en ella, en sus hijos… y en los que él les hizo—. No debí haberte dicho eso. No debí tratarte de esa forma. No debí dejarte.

Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho. Ya no dolía. ¿Lo único que necesitaba era esa escueta disculpa?

—Y te admiro—siguió hablando Neji—. Admiro tanto tu fuerza al haberte marchado sola, sin mirar atrás… Admiro tanto que hayas salido adelante con dos niños. Eres tan fuerte… Y me doy cuenta que aunque lo que más quiero es que me grites, que me insultes, que me apartes; el mayor castigo que puedo tener es no haber estado con mis hijos, no haber estado contigo. Pero ya quiero dejar de castigarme—Sakura no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada—. Quiero… quiero estar con mis hijos…

—Yo—empezó ella, tomó aire —… solo quiero saber cuál es el número de habitación donde se quedaran los niños cuando vengan.

Neji recordó que hacía muchos años había tenido la oportunidad de amanecer al lado de ella: en aquella ocasión, había despertado agradecido y feliz. Y esa sensación que creyó sería incapaz de volver a sentir, le volvió a cobijar ahora que Sakura daba permiso para que los niños se quedaran con él.

—Hanabi fue admitida en la Maestría de Arbitraje Internacional en la Universidad Anbu. Así que buscaré un apartamento. No habrá más hoteles—prometió.

**.O.o.O.**

La breve conversación entre Neji y Sakura en el vestíbulo del hotel, relajó la prohibición que tenía él de entrar a la casa. Así que mientras Itachi se burlaba de Sakura que espiaba por la ventana del cuarto el carro de Neji; ocurrió lo siguiente:

Tenten frunció el ceño cuando Neji se adelantó y la dejó a ella sola en la entrada de la casa de Sakura e Itachi. No le gustó que Neji entrara con tanta familiaridad, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes. Además ¿qué haría ella si se cruzaba de pronto con los dueños de la casa?

Cuando Tenten llegó a la sala, vio a Neji en una esquina con una fotografía en la mano. Por el resto de fotografías sobre la repisa, dedujo que era una de los niños jugando con Itachi.

Al escuchar pasos acercándose, Neji dejó la fotografía en su lugar.

—Pudiste haber sido tú—le dijo uno de los niños al verlo.

—Ponte zapatos, Kazuo. Vamos a salir—respondió Neji, ignorando el comentario.

—No quiero.

—Hola, Kazuo—llamó la atención Tenten—. Estoy segura de que te va a gustar. Hoy es el Partido Inaugural.

—No puedes comprarme con regalos ni con paseos—exclamó el niño, ofendido—. ¡Vieja bruja!

—No trates de esa forma a Tenten—lo regañó Neji. El niño trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero no pudo, bajó la cabeza, resentido—. Discúlpate.

Kazuo apretó los puños.

—Lo siento—murmuró y se marchó cabizbajo.

—Neji…—susurró Tenten—. No lo regañes.

Neji se acercó a ella, le estrechó la mano con suavidad y le sonrió, cariñoso; ella se ruborizó.

Unos minutos después los gemelos aparecieron listos para irse. A ninguno de los dos, les gustó ver a su padre tomado de la mano de aquella mujer.

—¿Te vas a casar con él?—preguntó uno de los niños, cuando iban en el carro.

Tenten no supo cuál gemelo hizo la pregunta, nerviosa, miró a Neji en busca de ayuda.

—Estamos comprometidos—respondió Neji.

—¿Vas a tener hijos con mi papá?—insistió el niño mirando a Tenten, fijamente.

—Hitoshi, por favor—lo regañó Neji.

Tenten enrojeció, y ella no era una mujer que enrojeciera.

—Queremos saber—dijo el otro.

—No es algo que les incumba—atajó Neji.

Los dos niños bufaron.

—Papá y mamá nos contarían si van a tener más hijos.

—Chicos—intervino Tenten—. Yo quiero tener hijos, pero comprendo que este no es el momento. No es algo que vaya a pasar.

Neji miró de reojo a Tenten, llevó su mano a la de ella, y la estrechó, agradecido.

Sin embargo, la cercanía molestó a los niños.

—¿Por qué estás con mi papá si quieres tener hijos y él no?—preguntó uno. Tenten ya había olvidado quién era quién.

—No quiero que molesten a Tenten con ese tipo de preguntas—regañó Neji.

—No queremos que ella sea nuestra mamá—dijo Kazuo, con ira.

Tenten palideció. Asustada, se giró hacia adelante. Por fin, se atrevió a quitarse la venda de los ojos y descubrir cuál era su rol en la vida de Neji.

En el carro se hizo un silencio pesado.

—¿Papá? Este no es el camino al Estadio… ¿nos estamos devolviendo?—preguntó Hitoshi.

—Sí. Los llevaré a su casa.

—Pero pensé que íbamos a ir a...

—No, no iremos.

Los niños se quejaron.

—Esto no va a funcionar—dijo Neji, con dureza, deteniendo las quejas—. No vamos a seguir intentando algo que no va a funcionar.

De nuevo, el silencio pesado se formó en el carro. En un semáforo, Neji sacó su _tablet_ y con el rostro ceñudo la usó mientras manejaba.

Tenten tartamudeó:

—Neji, por favor. Vamos al Estadio…

—No.

Tenten estuvo presente cuando él le prometió a Sakura que no se iría de nuevo, pero ahora él pensaba irse… ¿Por ella? ¿Solo por qué los niños no la querían?

Ya no podía seguir negándose a sí misma que Neji la usaba como una excusa: porque si los gemelos no la querían, Neji tendría una excusa para no acercarse a Sakura, para no buscar a los niños. Ella era la razón para no pensar en la familia que tenía en otro lugar.

Él solo se aferraba a ella porque se negaba a aceptar el cambio que se avecinaba en su vida y, sobre todo, porque si estaba con ella, sus responsabilidades serían menores.

Se imaginó a sí misma como la cadena que le permitía a Neji olvidar que tenía hijos, como la cadena que le recordaba que podía vivir sin sus hijos… porque la tenía a ella. Y ella siempre sería lo más importante, como él solía decirle. Y él se encargaría de hacerla lo más importante para no enfrentar a sus hijos. Tan importante que dejaría de nuevo a sus hijos…

Pero en la nueva vida de Neji, ella no tenía cabida. Tampoco hubo un espacio para ella cuando Neji -adolescente- se encerró en un círculo de ira y frustración, y tampoco lo tuvo cuando él conoció a Sakura y la miraba embobado hasta que Sakura le dedicara una sonrisa.

Recordó la distancia emocional con que Neji siempre la trató. Amable, sí; considerado, sí; pero nunca la vio con verdadera pasión. Él la correspondió, no cuando ella dejó bien claras sus pretensiones, sino hasta que él se dio cuenta que ella podía ser lo más importante. Fue hasta el momento en que Neji dejó de martirizarse con la idea de buscar a su supuesto hijo que se entregó a ella.

De repente, el celular de Neji sonó insistente. Como iba conectado en el vehículo, se contestó solo y oyeron a Hanabi gritar alterada:

—¡Neji! Algo muy raro ocurre. Estoy en tu habitación y… hay un señor del aeropuerto que viene a recoger tus maletas y las de Tenten. No se quiere ir, dice que tiene tu perm…

Neji quitó el altavoz.

—¿Qué haces en el hotel?—habló por el manos-libre. Hubo una pausa—. Déjalo pasar. Hanabi, _por favor_.

—¡Perdón!—chilló Kazuo—. Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, Tenten—exclamó el niño, se había soltado el cinturón y tomó por el hombro a Tenten.

—Papá, por favor, no te vayas—susurró Hitoshi.

Si eso afectó a Neji, no lo demostró, pero tanto Tenten como Kazuo tenían los ojos húmedos.

Neji le dijo a Hanabi que no dejara entrar al tipo y en el siguiente semáforo, dio vuelta en u.

No se perdieron ningún segundo del espectáculo… y el comportamiento de los niños fue tan bueno que Tenten se imaginó que eran su familia: los hijos que nunca tendría con Neji.

—Gracias, papá. Gracias, Tenten. Estuvo genial—chillaron los niños, emocionados y alegres, cuando se bajaron del vehículo y corrieron hacia Itachi que los esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

Antes de arrancar el vehículo, Neji buscó la mirada de su novia.

—Lo siento tanto—le susurró.

Tenten se conmovió. Pero ya había tomado su decisión.

—Neji, por favor, no te vuelvas a ir.

Él la miró sorprendido. Asintió, levemente.

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto—susurró—. No sé cómo debo actuar… y ellos…

—No te preocupes.

—Gracias, Tenten. Gracias por todo.

Tenten le sonrió, tomó la bufanda azul que uno de los niños dejó en el asiento trasero y la dobló con cuidado.

—Neji, llévame al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué?

—Compraste los boletos. Quiero usar el mío.

—¿Por qué? Solo son niños, no saben lo que dicen—exclamó él, urgido.

—Por favor.

—Ellos no tienen idea de nada, no deberías hacerles caso. Son solo niños mimados.

—Sí quiero tener hijos, Neji. Lo sabes—lo interrumpió ella. Ante la mirada de estupefacción de él, negó con la cabeza—. Creo que necesitamos un tiempo a solas, nada más.

—No. Te necesito.

—Ellos te necesitan.

—Juro que no volverán a decirte nada—le pidió, abatido—. Por favor, Tenten. No te vayas, no ahora.

—Necesito aclarar algunas cosas y después… _Después_ veremos qué pasa.

Neji apretó la manivela y la mandíbula. Sabía bien que no habría un después.

Fueron a cenar y caminaron hasta el Monumento de los Hokages. Como era un día entre semana, el lugar estaba silencioso, y como adolescentes enamorados, tuvieron sexo… por última vez.

**.O.o.O.**

—De tal palo, tal astilla—murmuró Tsunade Senju cuando las imágenes en el monitor mostraron que en una misma placenta se formaban dos criaturas: gemelos monocigóticos.

Sakura se sobrecogió. Sonrió, emocionada. Era lo más hermoso que había visto. Los observó todo lo que el tiempo del chequeo le permitió y la sonrisa la acompañó hasta que Tsunade preguntó por el padre.

—¿Has tenido alguna señal de él?—le preguntó la doctora después de entregarla una receta médica para vitaminas.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Conozco una persona que podría ayudarte a descubrir dónde está—murmuró Tsunade. No le gustaba hablar de Orochimaru, pero le pareció que el caso de Sakura lo requería.

—No quiero saber dónde está. Lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado es que se haya desaparecido—replicó Sakura, con molestia—. Si no fuera porque Hinata también desapareció, pensaría que Dios escuchó mis ruegos y lo partió con un rayo.

Tsunade abrió la boca, pero no rechistó.

—¿Cómo se tomaron tus padres la noticia?—preguntó Tsunade, intuyendo que serían ellos los que deberían hacerse cargo de los niños.

—No muy bien. Pero al menos no me abandonaron. Les preocupa mi carrera… pero son solo niños. No pueden detenerme por siempre. Algún día crecerán y cumplirán 18 años, y se irán de mi casa. Entonces, podré terminar mis estudios.

Tsunade sonrió ante el comentario.

—Saldrás adelante—le dijo, con cariño, aunque Sakura no se tomó muy bien el comentario.

Tsunade miró los pechos de su estudiante, que empezaban a notársele más.

—Sakura… ten cuidado con los hombres. No creas ninguna promesa de ellos.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, cabizbaja musitó un sí. Recordó que Neji nunca le prometió nada. Lo único que recordaba era la voz de él susurrándole un suave gracias… Sintió un hueco en el estómago.

**.o.O.O.**

Kazuo salió de su casa, junto con su hermano. Irían a conocer la casa que su padre había comprado, así que estaban bastante emocionados porque, por fin, su padre había decidido quedarse en Konoha.

Sin embargo, no le gustó ver a su padre afuera del vehículo, conversando con su madre. Eso nunca había pasado. Era la primera vez que los veía hablando como personas civilizadas y tuvo miedo. La mirada de desconfianza que Hitoshi le dirigió tan solo lo tensó más.

—¡Eres un desconocido!—chilló Kazuo, cuando se plantó delante de Neji—. No te quiero.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón. No quería que sus hijos pensaran eso, ni que fueran capaces de tales reclamos, pero tampoco podía evitarlos. No tenía las fuerzas para enfrentar a su hijo y obligarlo a callar.

Neji tan solo se quedó quieto, con las piernas clavadas en el suelo y con los ojos fijos en la mirada rencorosa de su hijo.

—No sé quién eres. No puedes entrometerte en mi vida. ¡Púdrete!

Ante los gritos, Itachi, que estaba cerca del camión de mudanzas donde guardaban las pertenencias de Hanabi, se vio obligado a intervenir. Se acercó al grupo y una vez plantado delante de Kazuo, lo abofeteó. Severo.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás aturdida al escuchar el sonido de la bofetada.

—¿Vas a permitir esto, Sakura?—se giró Itachi hacia la mujer, que arrugó la frente y apretó los puños—. ¿Así los educamos?

Los labios rosa temblaron. Sus ojos verdes fueron del rostro duro de su esposo a los ojos húmedos de su hijo mayor, cuya mejilla estaba enrojecida.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa, Neji—susurró ella, sin mirarlo. Pudo haber evitado que Itachi se enfadara si hubiera detenido los reclamos de Kazuo, pero no fue capaz.

Neji no hizo ningún movimiento ni dijo nada.

Veía a su hijo, y, por primera vez, se sintió como un padre.

Porque podía ver en el abatimiento de su hijo, el mismo dolor que él había sentido cada vez que su tío se impuso sobre él. No estaba siendo el padre que fue Hizashi con él… se estaba comportando como el infeliz de su tío.

Pero él no sería como su tío.

No.

Miró a Itachi, y se sintió como un niño, como si también lo estuvieran regañando a él. Entonces, extendió los brazos y atrapó a sus hijos en un abrazo, en el primer abrazo, el primer contacto que tenía con ellos. Quedó de rodillas en el medio de ellos, y los niños temblaron.

Sakura gimió y debió esconder su rostro en el pecho de Itachi.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Quiero agradecerles enormemente su lectura. Espero entretenerlas. Además, un abrazo muy fuerte a las personas que han dejado su opinión. La aprecio muchísimo y me hace muy feliz leer sus reviews. De verdad: muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Y me anima mucho que les gusta Hanabi: ella tiene mucho potencial. :3 ¡**Gracias por sus reviews**! Son geniales

Ya Tenten salió de escena; y uno de los niños detectó algo que no le gustó: la cercanía entre Neji y Sakura. Ya se va acabando esta historia, y solo me queda la cereza (¿?) es decir el Mènage à trois. También quise mostrarlos con dudas a la hora de tomar decisiones: realmente, el único que sabe lo que está haciendo es Itachi.

Sus opiniones serán de gran ayuda, así que las invito a **dejar un review** y contarme qué les pareció, qué esperan...

Notas de autora con spoilers: Del próximo capítulo, puedo adelantar dos cosas: primero, Sakura aun no sabe que Tenten se fue; segundo, Neji e Itachi ya han hablado sobre "Sakura".

También, si les interesa saber el futuro de esta historia, las invito a leer la Anécdota número 20 donde se presenta a la nueva miembro de la familia: la hija de Itachi (_Akari_).

* * *

No olviden el review y nos vemos muy pronto. Gracias por todo

:)


	7. Capítulo VI

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

Eventos pasados sin introducción (Flashbacks).

Rated M.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

—No creo que Sakura quiera verme—musitó Neji.

—No quiere, pero ya cederá—le dijo Itachi.

—¿De verdad quieres esto?—le preguntó Neji, ansioso.

—¿Tú quieres?—devolvió Itachi.

—La amo, la deseo—respondió Neji—. Y sé muy bien que es inalcanzable.

—No lo es.

—Lo es. Sakura… Ella jamás estaría de acuerdo.

—¿Aceptas? Ahora lo que importa es que estés dentro.

Neji guardó silencio, mientras analizaba lo que Itachi le había propuesto. Confiaba ciegamente en Itachi. Agradecía que cuidara de Sakura y de sus hijos, y jamás se perdonaría si Itachi se alejaba de ellos.

—No solo Sakura y los niños tienen que aceptarme como parte de su familia, tú también tienes que hacerlo. Porque lo que has hecho por mí, es una deuda que no puedo pagarte.

Itachi hizo un ademán para que no continuara. Pero Neji no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Itachi había dejado claras sus intenciones; era su turno de presentar sus reglas, también.

—Quiero compartir contigo junto a mis hijos. Sin embargo, sé que Sakura puede llegar a ser enteramente mía.

Itachi lo miró de reojo. Neji no se amedrentó. Necesitaba dejar claro que podría recuperar a Sakura…

—Estoy dentro—aceptó.

**.O.o.O.**

—¿Por qué tus hijos me llaman tío?—preguntó con molestia Sasuke.

Sakura titubeó un momento.

Kazuo nunca lo había llamado tío, ni aunque Itachi se lo pidiera. Mientras que Hitoshi solía llamarlo así despectiva y burlonamente, aunque Itachi le pidiera que no lo hiciera. Así que… Hitoshi debió enfadarse por algo que Sasuke les dijo y lo llamó tío porque sabía que eso lo molestaría (más ahora).

—Los Uchiha no somos nada de ellos—continuó Sasuke. La examinó por unos segundos—. Pensé que ya te habrías ido de la casa de mi hermano.

—Sasuke—susurró ella.

Odiaba llegar a su casa y encontrarse con Sasuke, que había llegado antes y había atemorizado a la niñera y probablemente a los gemelos. Además, le había pedido muchas veces a Itachi que no le diera las llaves de la casa a Sasuke, porque siempre se las ingeniaba para llegar cuando él no estaba.

—Tú has manchando el honor de mi familia. Hiciste que mi hermano cuidara de **tus** hijos y sigues viviendo bajo su protección. Deberías irte y llevarte la deshonra de esta casa—La miró despectivamente—. Solo eres una interesada.

—Yo nunca le oculté a Itachi quién era el padre biológico de los niños—replicó ella, con fuerza.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo sé, Sakura—escupió—. Le lloraste a mi hermano cuando te diste cuenta de que tenías los hijos del Hyuga desheredado y como Itachi siente lástima por las mosca muertas como tú, te ayudó. Y ni siquiera estás tan buena.

—Yo no le lloré a…

—Esos Hyuga no tienen ningún derecho sobre el dinero de mi hermano, y no voy a permitir…— cortó él, con criticidad.

—¡Esto no es por dinero, Sasuke! —chilló ella—. Te recuerdo que tengo un maldito trabajo y aporto en la casa tanto como Itachi.

Sasuke se enfureció por la interrupción.

—¿Sabías que Neji Hyuga no tuvo tiempo suficiente para regularizar su situación después de que Hiashi muriera?

—¿De qué hablas?—devolvió Sakura. Al instante se arrepintió.

Sasuke sonrió, petulante.

—No te hagas la que no sabes, Sakura. No va contigo—replicó él, con arrogancia—. Sabes bien que Neji es un Hyuga de menor categoría. Por algo huiste de él hace diez años y buscaste a mi hermano.

—¡Eso no fue…!

—Sh—la calló—. ¿Crees que un abogado como Neji puede quedarse tantos meses en Konoha como si nada? Debe estarse gastando sus últimos centavos… Él siempre ha sido un criado y eso no cambiará ahora—Sasuke se regocijó con la expresión confundida de Sakura, le explicó—. Neji fue separado de su oficina porque es un maldito criado de los Hyuga, y antes tenía un trabajo solo porque el viejo de Hiashi le tenía lástima. Pero Neji no tiene nada. Nunca tuvo nada. Pero eso siempre lo has sabido, ¿no?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, confundida. Neji tenía muchas propiedades y varias cuentas en los bancos. Entonces, lo recordó.

El padre de Neji había muerto en circunstancias dudosas, cuando Neji solo era un niño. Y ella sabía por qué, el mismo Neji le había contado la historia de cómo su tío y otros familiares asesinaron a Hizashi Hyuga para obtener las acciones de la empresa que a él le correspondían. Y Neji quedó sin nada, tan solo aquello que su tío quisiera darle.

—Sí sabes de lo que estoy hablando—se lamió los labios Sasuke—, Neji es un muerto de hambre, un criado de los Hyuga. Y tus hijos correrán la misma suerte.

Sakura se enfureció.

—Ya basta, Sasuke.

—Bastará con que te vayas de la casa de mi hermano y te lleves a esos bastardos.

Sakura no lo pudo soportar. Le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser que Sasuke tratara a sus hijos de esa forma. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

—Y lávate la cara. No quiero que Itachi llegue y te vea toda llorona—gruñó Sasuke, antes de marcharse.

**.O.o.o.**

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué te pasó?—chilló Sakura y corrió hacia su amigo que tenía el rostro golpeado.

—Fue Sasuke.

—¿Discutiste con él otra vez?

—Sí.

—Si siguen así, un día van a terminar matándose…—murmuró Sakura. Le pidió a Naruto que la siguiera a la sala de descanso médico donde podría atender la herida, sin llamar la atención de los profesores.

—Él estaba diciendo cosas de Hinata…—murmuró Narudo, dolido—. La estaba insultando. No puedo permitirlo. Dijo que el padre de Hinata está relacionado con la muerte de su familia—Apretó los puños, causándose más dolor en los nudillos abiertos—. ¿Sabes algo de eso? ¿Neji te dijo por qué se fueron? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Sabes algo de Hinata?

—Hinata está bien—susurró Sakura.

Naruto negó, pero no pudo replicar, porque Sakura lo roció con alcohol.

—Sakura… Puede que Sasuke esté tan mal como yo—murmuró Naruto, cuando su amiga terminó de colocarle las vendas. Se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Vale. En cuanto termine aquí, me pasaré por tu casa.

La discusión en el apartamento de Sasuke no se pudo evitar. Sin embargo, el motivo fue Itachi Uchiha. Al parecer, un instante antes de que Naruto y Sakura llegaran, Itachi le había dicho a Sasuke que diera gracias porque aún tenía un hermano, y fue contra sus amigos que Sasuke desató su ira.

Sakura apretó los ojos, dolida. Naruto era huérfano y Sasuke siempre había sido un hermano para él, por lo que si a ella le resultaba doloroso que Sasuke renegara de Itachi, para Naruto era un dolor insoportable.

Así que antes de que las palabras pasaran, nuevamente, a los golpes. Sakura intervino. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando Sasuke le gritó, pero aunque la garganta le ardía, fue capaz de enfrentarlo y pedirle que recapacitara sobre su odio a Itachi.

—Por culpa de Itachi, tu novio se fue. Así que no lo defiendas, Sakura—gritó Sasuke.

Sakura no se alteró.

—Sasuke… estás actuando como un niño. Él es tu hermano y te ama—replicó ella, con entereza. Y los dos amigos se preguntaron si en algún momento Neji y Sakura habían sido, de verdad, novios.

**.o.O.O.**

Sakura empujó la puerta y entró a la casa. Dio algunos pasos por el salón vacío, buscando a alguien.

—Hola—saludó con voz fuerte, pero un tanto dubitativa.

Neji la miró desde el piso superior, bajó lentamente las escaleras, mientras ella caminaba por la sala vacía, prestando atención a los muebles y decoración que aun estaban en cajas.

—¿Los gemelos?—preguntó él.

—En el club de deportes—respondió Sakura—. He venido a hablar contigo.

Neji asintió. Por un momento dudó, pero decidió que la cocina, el lugar más amueblado, sería el mejor para hablar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No. Está bien así—Sakura buscó con la mirada donde sentarse, pero al final decidió quedarse de pie. Después de todo, no iba a tardar—. ¿Tienes trabajo?—le preguntó de un solo.

El hombre no se sorprendió.

—Fui expulsado de la firma de abogados Hyuga—informó, con seriedad—. Y no estoy gastando mi indemnización aquí en Konoha. Sabes bien que ellos no me darían un centavo—Sakura abrió la boca, tenía la preocupación pintada en el rostro—. Y sí tengo trabajo.

Sakura no se sintió convencida. Sabía que la situación financiera de Neji fue muy delicada cuando vivía en Konoha y ella ingenuamente había creído que mejoró con los años.

—No volveré a Kumo—aclaró él—. Además, soy abogado y aprendí de ellos: no soy el niño pequeño que pueden manipular. Así que no hay ningún problema.

Sakura asintió. Los Hyuga, sin Hiashi, no se atreverían a regresar a Konoha, porque ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a Itachi o a Tsunade, así que Neji no tendría por qué preocuparse. Ella tampoco tenía que preocuparse. Pero ¿por qué estaba preocupada?

—¿De verdad, tienes trabajo? Quizá Itachi pueda ayudarte…

Neji sonrió, autosuficiente.

—Sakura. Soy bueno en lo que hago—ella volteó los ojos, burlona—. Además, Itachi ya ha hecho demasiado por mí.

—Entonces… te vas a quedar—susurró ella. Y su sonrisa no nació cuando recordó a Tenten.

—Sí. Ya abrí una oficina cerca. Hanabi también se quedará.

Ella asintió.

—Últimamente todo el mundo cree que solo soy una interesada…—explicó, sin mirarlo—. Pero no es por dinero—lo miró a los ojos, él sonreía levemente—. Baah. Ya lo sabes—le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Puedes recoger a los niños en la escuela? Así yo puedo reunirme con Ino. Contrario a lo que creíamos, es más difícil para ella ser madre que para Sai.

Neji tan solo asintió y la acompañó hasta el vehículo.

—Nos vemos—susurró ella antes de arrancar.

**.o.O.O.**

—Hola, familia—saludó Itachi Uchiha cuando entró a su casa. Sus hijos que estaban jugando con Hanabi en la sala de estar lo saludaron efusivos—. ¿Hanabi, te quedas a cenar?

Ella observó con atención las muchas bolsas de cartón que los niños revisaban buscando qué comida había comprado Itachi.

—Tengo clase. Neji vendrá por mí—informó—. Ya no podré ver tanto a los niños—murmuró, con la boca torcida.

—Conocerás lo que es una verdadera Universidad—le dijo Itachi.

Hanabi frunció el ceño, pero no rechistó, sino que buscó su celular. Neji le había escrito que pronto llegaría a recogerla, pero ella tenía otros planes en mente.

—Tomaré un taxi y Neji puede quedarse a cenar con ustedes. Como Sakura no está—dijo Hanabi, con un tono que no aceptaba quejas.

—Suena como un buen plan.

—Hasta que lo descubra Sakura… pero no tiene por qué—dijo Hanabi, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te daré el dinero del taxi.

—No hace falta. Neji me lo dará—respondió ella y se despidió de los niños con unos sonoros besos en las mejillas de cada uno.

Itachi la acompañó hasta el carro de Neji, y los tres decidieron que Hanabi se llevaría el vehículo y Neji tomaría el taxi después de cenar con los gemelos e Itachi.

—¡Papá!—exclamaron los niños, sorprendidos y felices, cuando sus dos padres entraron al comedor.

Un cosquilleo emocionado los recorrió a ambos. Tendrían a sus padres para ellos solos y los verían interactuar en un ambiente casual. Ya tenían una idea de cómo era la relación de cada uno con su madre, así que solo les quedaba resolver uno de sus grandes miedos: ¿cuál era la relación entre sus dos papás?

Los chicos hacendosos sacaron un plato más y los cuatro compartieron una cena.

—¿Nunca coincidieron en la Universidad?—preguntó Hitoshi, interesado.

—No. Pero sí nos conocíamos—les contó Itachi—, Neji trabajaba en _cierto lugar_ que yo visitaba frecuentemente.

—¿En la cárcel?

Los dos adultos sonrieron.

—En el juzgado—aclaró Neji.

—¿Y además de mamá tienen algún amigo en común?

—Naruto—respondieron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

Hitoshi recordó lo alterado que estuvo Naruto cuando Hinata los visitó.

—¡Naruto está enamorado de Hinata!

Itachi asintió. Los gemelos miraron a Neji expectantes.

—Ella también lo está de él.

—¿Y por qué no están juntos?

—Es complicado.

—¿Tan complicado como esto?—insistió Kazuo, hizo un ademán que abarcaba a sus dos padres. De nuevo, los adultos sonrieron.

—No. Con Naruto nada es complicado por mucho tiempo—repuso Neji.

Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo. Después pasaron a la sala de estar, donde se entretuvieron los cuatro juntos, y la escena se repitió todas las noches que Sakura tenía guardia, porque para satisfacción y alivio de los dos niños, sus padres se llevaban bien.

**.O.o.o.**

Sakura abrió la puerta principal de su casa cuando recibió el mensaje de texto de Hanabi diciéndoles que estaban cerca; al instante, el vehículo de Neji se estacionó en frente. Ella atravesó el jardín y ayudó a Neji a bajar las bicicletas, mientras Hitoshi y Hanabi emprendían una carrera hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Cómo estuvo el paseo, Kazuo?—preguntó Sakura a su hijo que no se había separado de su lado.

—Papá podría contarte—rumió el niño.

Sakura alzó un poco las cejas y le acarició el rostro, para levantarle el mentón.

—¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas tú?

Kazuo se alzó de hombros. Sakura estuvo a punto de regañarlo por el gesto maleducado, pero Neji intervino a favor del niño y le recordó las fotografías que habían tomado. Kazuo sonrió emocionado, le dio un abrazo rápido a su padre y entró a la casa corriendo en busca de Hanabi y su hermano.

—Hanabi me comentó que… Tenten regresó a Kumo—dijo Sakura cuando Kazuo se fue. Apoyó la espalda en el carro y observó el jardín—. Lamento mucho si los niños dijeron algo…

—No fue culpa de ellos.

—Hitoshi me comentó que los regañaste y estuviste a punto de irte.

Neji la miró con atención. Volvió a sentir el miedo en la voz de Sakura.

—Pensé que los niños tenían que aceptarme con Tenten, que si ellos no la aceptaban, no podrían aceptar mi vida—le dijo, con sinceridad.

Sakura miró el suelo.

—También es difícil para ellos, Neji… pero son solo niños.

—Tenten y yo terminamos—confesó.

Sakura lo miró preocupada.

—Lo siento—dijo, conmovida—. Llevaban muchos años juntos.

—Tenten quiere tener hijos. Yo no puedo.

Sakura asintió, dejó que el pestañeo durara más de lo normal para tomar fuerzas.

—Neji. Yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo—le dijo—. Sabía que no querías tener hijos… Yo sabía lo que habías vivido en tu familia. Siempre supe que no querías que tus hijos vivieran lo mismo…

La distancia entre los ojos de Sakura y los de Neji era inmensidad. ¿Lo era?

Neji no luchó más: escucharla decir eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar sus miedos y sus culpas de lado. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la mujer y la acercó a él. Apenas la dejó arroparse en su pecho, porque la necesitaba más cerca, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella. En él despertaban emociones que creía imposible volver a sentir. Despertaba su juventud.

Buscó la boca de la mujer y la besó, un beso que tardó diez años en darle.

—¡Señora Uchiha!—gritó una alterada vecina al ver el cuadro de su vecina en los brazos de otro hombre.

Neji se separó de ella, avergonzado. Parecía un crío, irresponsable e idiota, metiéndose con la esposa de otro.

—¿Necesita algo?—exclamó Sakura girándose con brusquedad hacia la mujer.

—Le recuerdo que usted es una mujer casada—dijo la vieja, escandalizada.

—No tiene por qué recordármelo. Aquí todos lo sabemos muy bien… ¡Hasta usted!

La mujer se ofendió, y se fue refunfuñando, pero cruzó la acera.

—Esa mujer siempre se mete en mi vida—exclamó, Sakura, con espontaneidad—. ¿Cómo si me importara lo que tuviera que decir?

—A Itachi quizá le importe—murmuró Neji, con una ceja levantada, en un gesto pensativo.

Sakura lo miró, y una sonrisa cálida, que aturdió a Neji, se dibujó en los labios delgados.

—Se te hace tarde.

Él asintió y se montó al carro ensimismado. Cuando llegó al semáforo, no lo soportó más y le envío un mensaje de texto al esposo de la mujer que amaba.

_"Ya sucedió"_.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura se mantuvo silenciosa durante la cena, y cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, ella pasó varios minutos mirándose en el espejo de su tocador, sin decir nada. Itachi pasó de ella; sin embargo, cuando él salió del baño, la duda en los ojos de Sakura era imposible de seguir ignorando.

—Sakura—murmuró Itachi. Ella lo miró indecisa y asustada—. ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?

La mujer volvió a fijarse en su reflejo. Dijo, con un discurso preparado.

—Sucedió algo gracioso con Neji.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí—asintió ella, buscó la mirada oscura de su esposo a través del espejo—. La vecina de la esquina nos vio besarnos.

—¿En frente de mi casa?

Asintió, nerviosa.

—No volverá a pasar—susurró, angustiada.

—No… claro que no—murmuró Itachi.

—Yo…—empezó Sakura—. Entre él y yo…

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Sakura. No las quiero.

Sakura tembló, pero se vio obligada a girarse hacia él porque se le acercó. Itachi le acarició el rostro, le alzó el mentón y le dejó un cálido beso en los labios.

—No me importa, Sakura—le dijo, con suavidad.

—Itachi…—suspiró ella.

—Y sé muy bien que volverá a pasar.

Ella se estremeció por la oscuridad de la mirada y por el sonido ronco de la voz. Trató de negarlo, pero él le atrapó los labios en un beso demandante.

Sakura lo empujó y lo miró atribulada. Se puso de pie para que no hubiera tanta diferencia entre ellos.

—Eso pasó… pero… fue muy rápi…

—Dije que no quería explicaciones—interrumpió él.

Ella lo ignoró.

—Él lo hizo primero… Yo no me quité… pero, no volverá a pasar.

—Sakura—volvió a interrumpirla—. No me interesa.

—¡Tengo algo qué decir! Tengo que hacer algo… no puede ser que te traicione de esta forma… y con un hombre como Ne… ¿Te estás riendo?—inquirió Sakura. La vergüenza pasó a ira—. Mira… No es gracioso. He cometido muchos errores y no me complace agregar otro a la lista. Y no veo qué tiene de gracioso. ¡Itachi! No te rías.

—Si quieres…—empezó Itachi, la miró largamente, ella temblaba y para Itachi el deseo por poseerla aumentaba—. Si quieres puedes _tratar_ de que no vuelva a suceder.

A Sakura no les gustó la forma en que dijo Tratar, ni nada de lo que estaba diciéndole. Pero no supo si se burlaba de ella o tenía algún otro doble sentido.

—¿Tratar?

—Eso dije.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tratar… cómo que evite los intentos de Neji? Él no volverá a hacerlo. Le escribí pidiéndole que ya no viniera más, que sea Hanabi quien recoja a los gemelos.

Itachi sonrió, pero Sakura dudó de esa sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. No es algo que me quite el sueño—le prometió Itachi.

Ella negó con la cabeza, confundida. Él no la dejó replicar porque le atrapó la boca en un beso, profundo. Y maldito Itachi que besaba tan bien.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura lanzó el cuarto suspiro de cansancio en esa noche. Apenas podía concentrarse en los expedientes que revisaba y ya Shizune había corregido un error.

—¿Qué sucede? Llevas varios días pasándola fatal, ¿no?—le dijo Shizune, en tono confidente y preocupado.

Sakura volvió a suspirar.

Justo esa tarde cuando fue a despedirse de sus hijos para irse al trabajo, encontró a Kazuo observando fotografías de mujeres, algunas conocidas, y algunas de revistas que su hijo no debería ver.

—Deben estar tensos por el regreso de Neji—susurró Shizune.

—Creo que están preocupados por Itachi—confesó Sakura.

Cuando exigió saber qué sucedía, Kazuo le explicó tranquilamente que estaba buscando una novia para Itachi, y ella se había quedado muda. El niño continuó diciendo que solo trataba de imaginar su vida si hubiera vivido con Neji desde el principio.

"Tú no serías la novia de Itachi. Él tendría otra novia" había dicho con enojo Kazuo; y ella no supo qué responderle. "Solo busco cuál mujer podría ser la novia de papá, si tú no estuvieras… disponible".

—Todo el mundo cree que mi matrimonio con Itachi está en riesgo—susurró Sakura—. Hasta Kazuo ha hecho algunos comentarios.

Shizune le dijo con sinceridad:

—Fue una época difícil, Sakura. Para ti y para Itachi. Y nadie sabe cómo empezó lo suyo. Simplemente, un día supimos que se casaron.

—Yo fui quién descubrió que la carta de suicidio de Shisui Uchiha era falsa—confesó Sakura.

Shizune abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tsunade fue la médico encargada de la investigación donde se probó que Shisui Uchiha fue asesinado a manos de Danzo Shimura. Demostrar con prueba fehaciente que Danzo trató de hacer pasar el asesinato como un suicidio, fue el empujón que Tsunade necesitó para recibir el apoyo de la población y convertirse en la Presidenta del país.

Sabía que Tsunade recibió un chivatazo, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera Sakura, prometedora estudiante de medicina en aquel entonces.

—Cuando me enteré del embarazo, solo encontraba sosiego estudiando. Tomé asignaciones extras y acepté pasantías… que después no pude terminar. Pero sí investigué todo lo relacionado con la autopsia de Shisui… y encontré muchos errores en el levantamiento del cuerpo y en la autopsia. Ya Danzo se había ido del país. Pero el descubrimiento que hice, Itachi siempre me lo ha agradecido. Él se ha encargado de mantener activa la acusación para que Danzo no pueda regresar al país sin el temor de ser arrestado.

Shizune asintió.

—Además, Itachi fue la primera persona en enterarse del embarazo. Neji se lo dijo—frunció el ceño—. Podría apostar que Neji se lo dijo en algún momento el día de la última audiencia, según Itachi lo supo porque me vio los senos más grandes… pero eso no tiene sentido. Alguien tuvo qué decírselo, y solo Neji sabía.

Shizune sonrió.

—Sí tiene sentido, Sakura. Tus senos crecieron mucho en esa época… y un _caballero_ lo notaría—sonrió Shizune.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, era una broma entre ellas y Tsunade hablar de los escasos meses en los que Sakura pudo gozar de un par de senos grandes. Al cabo de unos instantes, Shizune rompió el silencio.

—Dile a Kazuo que si tú no hubieras sido la novia de Itachi, Itachi nunca habría estado con una mujer—Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse con el comentario de Shizune. Si había algo que a Sakura le causaba vergüenza era saber que ella fue la primera vez de dos hombres—. No hay en este país un hombre tan solitario como él. Y tú evitaste que siguiera tomando malas decisiones.

La mirada de Sakura vagó por el consultorio, mientras recordaba las palabras de Kakashi narrando cómo había sido la última audiencia del juicio de Itachi.

**.O.o.O.**

Dos años en prisión por aquel crimen que aun resonaba en la historia de Konoha. Tan solo unos años después de la muerte del Presidente Minato, un asesinato volvía a sacudir las altas esferas de poder en Konoha, esta vez: el matrimonio Uchiha, a manos de su hijo mayor.

El juicio se había extendido por cinco largos años y ese día se le informaría al principal sospechoso la condena de 300 años de prisión que por razones humanitarias –no hay cuerpo humano que lo soporte- serían readecuadas a Cadena Perpetua: 50 años en la cárcel.

La sala estaba llena de personas, cámaras y periodistas, todos esperando la primicia. Uno de los jueces caminaba abatido, detrás del estrado, pues uno de los asistentes judiciales no se presentaba. Y los minutos que la audiencia permaneció suspendida a causa de la ausencia del asistente, permitieron a Itachi reflexionar sobre su devenir.

No le sorprendió encontrarse a Naruto Uzumaki con la cabeza gacha y apretando el puño, parecía que en cualquier momento armaría un escándalo. A su lado, una mujercita le tomaba del brazo en señal de apoyo, mientras lo miraba con devoción.

La reacción de Sasuke también era esperable: su rostro estaba impávida, pero sus ojos refulgían con ira contra él. Le sorprendió no encontrar a Sakura en la sala, si había una persona que se preocupó por su hermano mientras él estuvo en prisión, era ella.

Dejó de buscarla y detuvo su mirada algunos instantes en Sasuke. Las declaraciones que un asustado Sasuke dio a la policía cuando sus padres murieron, eran la principal prueba de su culpabilidad. Sasuke nunca retiró sus palabras donde afirmaba que fue Itachi quien los había matado, a pesar de que no volvió a repetirlas.

Los murmullos subieron de tono en la sala, pues el retraso se hacía insoportable. _Parricida,_ a su propia madre; _asesino_, a su familia; _monstruo_, destruyó la vida de su hermano…

Nadie más que Itachi y el juez prestaron atención al joven que entró a la sala. Cuando el recién llegado asistente tomó su puesto al lado del estrado judicial y la audiencia por fin inició, Itachi supo que se había equivocado.

Porque el asistente judicial con el que se había cruzado tantas veces y que le había mostrado un carácter maduro y ecuánime, parecía, ahora, que lo había perdido todo. Podía palpar su agonía y su soledad. Podía ver en la desdicha de aquel hombre su futuro y el de su hermano.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que aunque Sasuke lo odiara, el odio era al menos un sentimiento. Aunque fuera odio, Sasuke era capaz de sentir y más importante aun: con la ayuda de sus amigos, el odio de Sasuke algún día se iría… porque aun no lo perdía todo.

No todo estaba perdido entre ellos.

No tenían qué perderlo todo.

—No más mentiras, Kisame—había dicho Itachi en voz baja a su abogado Defensor Kisame Hoshigaki.

Las cámaras grabaron –pero ninguna lo transmitió- como el corpulento abogado se acercó al estrado y murmuró al oído del Presidente del Tribunal la verdad: Itachi encubría el crimen cometido por Danzo Shimura y Hiashi Hyuga, pero no lo haría más.

Y entre tartamudeos, el juez declaró a Itachi Uchiha inocente.

**.O.O.o.**

Una noche, hacía muchos años, Kakashi Hatake le había contado a Sakura que el día que Itachi fue declarado inocente del asesinato de sus padres, las personas en la sala se habían descontrolado, incapaces de creerlo. Y en el caos que se produjo, Itachi se le acercó y le preguntó por Neji Hyuga.

"¿Quién es él?"

Justo en ese momento, un hombre tomaba del brazo a Neji y le susurraba algo al oído. Neji no se inmutó, pero clavó sus ojos apagados en Itachi, al tiempo que asentía. El otro hombre agarró del brazo bruscamente a Hinata Hyuga, novia de Naruto, y la sacó de la sala. Neji los siguió. Y nadie los volvió a ver.

"No volveré a verlo. Él lo perdió todo… y yo he ganado a Sasuke" había dicho Itachi cuando los dos Hyuga desaparecieron.

Sakura se había negado a creer las palabras de Kakashi cuando le contó que el dolor de Neji hizo a Itachi recapacitar sobre sus acciones.

**.O.o.O.**

Gracias al contubernio escandaloso entre los cuatro hombres y la complicidad de Hanabi (y de las ocasionales niñeras que Sakura contrataba) Neji se quedaba con los niños cada vez que Sakura se ausentaba.

Probablemente, Sakura nunca hubiera descubierto que era Neji quien cuidaba a sus hijos, hasta que esa noche Shizune le pidió que dedicara más tiempo a su familia y le permitió salir temprano… y Sakura entró a su habitación en la madrugada y se encontró con Neji Hyuga y su esposo hablando, tranquilamente.

Itachi y Kazuo estaban en la gran cama matrimonial, el niño totalmente dormido, mientras que en el suelo, sobre los edredones de las camas de sus hijos, estaban Neji, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, y Hitoshi dormido en el regazo de su padre.

Al día siguiente, a Sakura le dolería la boca por abrirla tanto.

—Hola, Sakura—murmuró Itachi, y con la mirada le advirtió que no hiciera escándalos.

La molestia se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. Lo que más quería era quitarse el sostén y descansar, pero la presencia de Neji lo impedía.

Sus ojos captaron las consolas de videojuegos, las botanas, los juegos de cartas y los juguetes, y sintió una gran furia al descubrir que habían hecho alguna especie de fiesta… con Neji, en su casa.

—¿Terminaron la tarea o están en una fiesta desde que salieron de la escuela?—preguntó con molestia, incapaz de guardarse esos reclamos. Caminó hasta al armario.

—La hicieron—informó Itachi, se salió de la cama y se acercó a ella.

Sakura lo miró amenazante y se quitó el abrigo con brusquedad. Itachi se le acercó desde atrás y con gran habilidad le soltó el sostén. Sakura se estremeció y apartándose, contrariada, se metió al baño. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió con el pijama puesto y debió sonreír pues los dos niños se habían despertado (o los despertaron).

—Mamá… ¡hemos jugado de todo! ¡Hicimos una pijamada de hombres de cabello largo!

Estaba enojada, sí. Pero ver la sonrisa de su hijo, la hizo muy feliz. Se sentó en su cama y abrazó a Kazuo.

—Veo que se han divertido… y que me han excluido totalmente—les dijo animada, le dio un suave coscorrón mientras decía—: ¡Hombres de pelo largo! ¡Estoy fuera!

Los niños rieron, pero Kazuo paró de pronto, miró con seriedad a su madre.

—Papá nos contó que cuando tenías nuestra edad usabas el cabello largo… porque al tío Sasuke le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo y tú estabas enamorada de él.

—¿En serio te gustaba Sasuke?—preguntó Hitoshi, incrédulo.

—Y parece que se han divertido a costa mía—suspiró Sakura.

—Eso no nos pareció divertido—debatió Kazuo—. Te ves más bonita con el cabello corto, mamá, todos coincidimos en eso.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente. Después miró a los dos padres y exclamó resuelta:

—¿Ya terminó esta pijamada? Yo podría comerme un sándwich preparado por sus papás.

—¡Sí! ¡El mío con mucha salsa de tomate!

Sakura conversó un rato con sus hijos sobre lo que habían hecho, hasta que Itachi les informó que ya el aperitivo estaba listo.

—No le pongas tanta salsa, Kazuo—regañó Sakura—, ya pareces Sasuke.

—Pero mamá…

—Además, no es buena. Itachi, hay que comprar la salsa orgánica, la de la otra marca.

—Mamá, no hables de compras, estamos en una fiesta.

—Pues aunque estemos en una fiesta, puedo pensar en las compras de la casa—repuso ella.

Poco a poco el malhumor de Sakura fue desapareciendo y con una sonrisa aceptó que su familia necesitaba un momento así para descansar de la tensión y aceptar el asunto en que estaban metidos. Eran una familia de dos papás.

—Vayan a alistar las camas, en un momento llegamos—le pidió Itachi a los niños cuando terminaron de comer.

—Así que a mis espaldas los dos planean fiestas de pijamas—gruñó Sakura.

—Eres muy despistada—dijo Neji.

Sakura volteó los ojos.

—Neji, eres un descarado—chilló—. Y tú también, Itachi. A veces siento que hablo sola. Además, tuvieron que contarles la historia de Sasuke… qué fastidio. No se puede confiar en ninguno de ustedes.

Los dos sonrieron nuevamente.

—¿Y por qué regresaste tan temprano, hoy?

—Ja. No me esperaban por aquí: "fiesta de hombres" Espero que no les estén enseñando vulgaridades—rezongó, se puso de pie—. Shizune me dio libre. Piensa que debería pasar más tiempo con los niños, y aceptaré su propuesta de dejar las guardias nocturnas por un tiempo. Me voy a la cama—con el dedo señaló el fregadero y los platos sucios, y con rapidez les dio la espalda y salió de la cocina.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, Sakura escuchó a sus hijos discutiendo en susurros:

—¡En el suelo! No entiendes nada, Kazuo. ¡No podemos dormir todos en la misma cama!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es grandísima!

—Pon el saco de dormir en el suelo.

—Pero yo quiero dormir al lado de mamá.

—Ay, está bien… duerme tú con ella y con Itachi. Neji y yo en…

—Neji ya tiene que irse—anunció Sakura.

—Falso—respondieron los niños.

—Bueno, lo intenté—rezongó Sakura trepándose a su cama. Se colocó en su lugar y Kazuo no tardó en acostarse a su derecha.

Al poco rato, Itachi y Neji entraron a la habitación. En el lado izquierdo de la cama, Itachi se acomodó. Sakura vio de reojo como Neji terminaba de acomodar los sacos de dormir con la ayuda de Hitoshi y se acostaba en uno, Hitoshi corrió a apagar la luz.

—¡Buenas noches!—dijeron todos.

Cuando Sakura se levantó, solo Kazuo estaba en la habitación y dormía plácidamente. Observó la hora y agradeció que Neji se hubiera ido sin despedirse. Con parsimonia entró al baño, y para su sorpresa, Itachi y Neji estaban en él.

Itachi se lavaba los dientes, mientras que Neji se duchaba, y Sakura interrumpió una conversación sobre Naruto.

—Ya despertaste—le sonrió Itachi, dejando el cepillo en su lugar.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué… qué creen qué están haciendo?—preguntó, sobre todo porque uno de los dos estaba desnudo.

Neji cerró la regadera y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se acomodó la toalla en la cadera.

Sakura aun no se decidía contra cuál descargar la ira: el descaro de Neji y la indiferencia de Itachi la iban a volver loca. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Itachi la acorraló contra la pared y la besó.

El aliento a menta de su esposo y la habilidad de sus besos, le quitaron el habla. Cuando Itachi fue por su cuello, pudo reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces…?—exclamó angustiada y un tanto mareada.

—Hacemos esto siempre, Sakura—susurró Itachi, contra su oído.

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza: incapaz de aceptar que Neji los observara. Itachi con facilidad le bajó el pantalón a Sakura, sin dejar de acariciarla. Podía sentir la tensión de su esposa, que aún no había decidido cómo reaccionar, así que a sabiendas de que debía actuar rápido, le dio media vuelta y la obligó a mirar a Neji, mientras él seguía con lo suyo, besándole el cuello.

Sakura no pudo gritar los improperios que cruzaron por su cabeza al ver a Neji mientras Itachi le acariciaba el clítoris y los senos, porque cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Neji al frente, a escasos centímetros de ella. Y la cercanía de los dos hombres, le asustó tanto que no formó ningún pensamiento coherente.

El dedo de Neji tocó sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Le susurró:

—No hagas ruido, los niños están al lado.

El gemido de Sakura chocó contra el dedo de Neji cuando Itachi la penetró. Conforme el placer la tomaba, su vista se enfocaba más en el pecho desnudo y húmedo de Neji y disfrutaba más de las manos de Itachi masajeándole los pechos…

Las embestidas de Itachi se hicieron más fuertes y, de pronto, Sakura se encontró chupando los dedos de Neji, que él metía suavemente en la boca de la mujer. Y ella lo lamía como si de eso dependiera su vida, en un vaivén cuyo ritmo Itachi imponía.

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, Itachi la soltó y ella se fue hacia adelante con torpeza, Neji la sostuvo por los hombros, evitando así que estrellara la cabeza en él: fue en ese momento que Sakura tuvo plena conciencia de lo que había ocurrido.

Se acomodó la ropa con rapidez y, sin fijarse en ninguno de los dos, salió del cuarto de baño.

Sakura se refugió en la cocina y, embobada, se quedó viendo el fregadero. Aun sentía la presión de los dedos de Neji en su boca, y los labios de Itachi sobre su espalda. Negó con la cabeza, atribulada.

—Mamá, tengo hambre—le dijo Hitoshi.

Sakura se movió mecánica por la cocina y le sirvió el desayuno a su hijo. Ella apenas dio un bocado.

—Parece que papá ya se va—murmuró el niño cuando escucharon el portón del garaje abrirse—. Iré a despedirme.

Sakura asintió. Escuchó la voz de su hijo afuera, Itachi entró a la cocina.

—¿Qué estás planeando?—inquirió con la mandíbula prieta Sakura.

Él sonrió.

—Hacer el amor contigo siempre que pueda.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta.

—¿Estás loco?

—Quizá.

Ella se desesperó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le preguntó, casi suplicándole una respuesta que la tranquilizara.

Él pareció enternecerse, suspiró.

—Pensé que sería la mejor forma para introducir lo que estoy planeando—Sakura lo miró consternada—. ¿Ves qué extraño es responder con las palabras que usas?—se burló Itachi—. No estoy planeando nada, Sakura.

—No trates de burlarte de mí, Itachi Uchiha—amenazó ella, con seriedad. Él dejó de sonreír—. ¿Está algo mal en tu cabeza?

El rostro de Itachi se volvió apático.

—Considerando que vi cómo mataban a mi mejor amigo, participé en el asesinato de mis padres, estuve en prisión, amenacé a mi propio hermano, y le enseñé a tus hijos a llamarme papá… en mi opinión, Sakura, tengo todo mal en la cabeza.

Sakura volteó los ojos, lo apuntó con el dedo y reclamó:

—Te faltó decir que por tu culpa, mi novio se fue del país. ¡Ese novio que acaba de ver como tenemos sexo!

—Y un sexo tan aburrido: en ropa de dormir—se burló él—. Es el favor más grande que he hecho por ti: Neji verá lo aburrida que es la vida de los padres y seguro se va ¿Lo que querías, no?

—¡Itachi!—chilló ella avergonzada.

—También notaste que él lo disfrutó—susurró él, con la mirada oscura.

—Tienes todo mal en la cabeza, Itachi. Todo mal. Y no tienes por qué meterme a mí en tus cosas raras—dijo, asustada y exasperada—. No entiendo nada… Y me da mucha rabia que no haya podido darles un buen golpe a los dos.

—Seguro que, en algún momento, tienes la oportunidad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Wow.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, después de leer tantísimo, se los agradezco con todo el alma. Tenía que mencionar todos esos puntos para llegar al final, que como bien dijo Itachi, era la mejor forma para introducir un _Ménage à trois._ ¿**Qué opinan**?

Un poco del pasado de Neji y de Itachi. Un poco de Sasuke en modo malvado. Un poco de Sakura y lo difícil de ser madre. Y un poco de NejiSakuIta... o algo así. En el próximo capítulo, que será el último de esta loquera, esperó cerrar los cabos que han ido quedando: la reacción de los niños, qué pasó con Naruto y Hinata... aparecerá Rock Lee... y si logro escribir algo decente, habrá más NejiSakuIta.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen, que guardan en favorito y ponen alerta, así como a las geniales personas que han dejado review. **Muchas gracias por comentar**. Son geniales, y realmente me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

Alisson Cooper: Prometo que en el próximo capítulo contestaré mejor tus dudas. Por ahora, te adelanto que Neji sí quería a Tenten, pero no la amaba. Y los niños aman a sus dos papás.

* * *

Las invito a leer otro de mis fics: Anécdotas que se cuentan (OneShots separados), donde el capítulo 20, se habla de la hija que Sakura tendrá con Itachi (y que Neji tendrá que cambiarle los pañales, ¡juhm!).

* * *

Mil gracias por todo.

No olviden el review, por fa

:)

Nos leemos


	8. Capítulo VII

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

Eventos pasados sin introducción (Flashbacks).

Rated M.

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

Naruto dejó su parloteo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había quedado paralizada al ver el contenido de uno de las tantas carpetas amarillas que estaban revisando.

—¿Los bibliotecarios te enviaron eso?—preguntó cuando Sakura le mostró el contenido del sobre: dinero. Observó los demás paquetes con curiosidad porque las carpetas que él abría solo traían los informes de investigaciones médicas.

—Venía adherido a la caja…—señaló la caja con los sellos de la Biblioteca del País de la Estrella—, como si alguien lo hubiera puesto.

—¿Alguien…? ¿Crees que el… papá… te haya mandado dinero?

—No…—murmuró, sin ser capaz de contarle de quién sospechaba—. Quizá sea algún millonario excéntrico que regala dinero a las personas que leen.

—¡Ya quisiera yo toparme con uno!

—¡Lee algo que no sea el Icha Icha!—chilló Sakura.

—Yo no leo eso… a Hinata no le gustaba…—murmuró Naruto, y aunque trató de disimular, ya su energía no fue la misma.

**.O.o.O.**

—Sakura, qué sorpresa verte—dijo Itachi Uchiha cuando Sakura Haruno entró a su oficina, recién abierta en la zona industrial de Konoha. Itachi, para cerciorarse de la información que tenía, volvió a leer la nota de su secretaria donde ponía que Naruto había solicitado una reunión—. Me sorprendió que Naruto quisiera una reunión conmigo cuando puede localizarme fácilmente—le dijo, mostrándole el papel—. Tú también puedes hacerlo. No hace falta pasar por la burocracia de las oficinas.

Sin intención de contestarle, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y sacó de su maletín una carpeta.

—Me has prestado 200 mil ryos—le dijo. Había pasado un año desde que Itachi le envío por primera vez un sobre con dinero, puntual, cada mes—. Te ofrezco un primer pago de 100 mil ryos y el último día de este mes, te traeré lo que falta.

—¿En qué has gastado el dinero?

—La renta, necesidades básicas de los niños… y mías—susurró, evadió el contacto visual—. Te devolveré todo el dinero.

Itachi extendió la mano hasta el sobre y contó 100 mil ryos.

—Si hubiera sabido que podías llenar un sobre con esta cantidad de dinero, no te habría mandado nada—dijo, la miró con desconfianza.

—Traeré el resto—prometió ella. Nerviosa, se puso de pie para irse, sin embargo a medio camino y olvidando por un momento el miedo y la preocupación que le causaba tener que recaudar tanto dinero, se giró hacia Itachi—. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Él sonrió. También se puso de pie.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar—dijo, extendió el sobre hacia ella, sin embargo como Sakura no se acercó, le dio la vuelta al escritorio y se acercó hasta situarse a un paso de ella.—. Nunca me has pedido dinero. Así que no me debes nada. Y has dicho lo que quería escuchar—le tendió el sobre de regreso y Sakura, con la mano temblorosa lo recibió—. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias.

Ella lo miró francamente confundida, pero un instante después su semblante se relajó. Quizá Itachi la usaba como exento legal: las donaciones no pagan impuestos. Ahora que Itachi había regresado a Konoha con una gran empresa era de esperar que buscara ese tipo de exoneraciones legales.

—Nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mi familia—susurró él, la miró por un momento, pero después dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la vista de la ciudad que se veía desde el ventanal—. Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Shisui a manos de Danzo, fue la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que me sentí impotente. Nunca podría demostrar que no fue un suicidio. Era la letra de Shisui…

—¿Cómo sabes?—interrumpió Sakura.

Ella había investigado dicha muerte, pero no era parte del equipo oficial, por lo que su nombre nunca trascendió. No le gustaba que Itachi lo supiera. Además, aun sentía una punzada de dolor cuando recordaba que fue en el marco del juicio por asesinato a Itachi que Neji desapareció.

—Tsunade me dijo—respondió Itachi—. Por demostrar que Shisui fue asesinado por Danzo, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Sakura se removió incómoda. Sabía que reunirse con él era una mala idea por muchas razones: por Sasuke, por la última vez que vio a Neji y porque ella hacía unos meses descubrió que la autopsia de Shisui Uchiha fue alterada… y Sasuke estaba molesto con ella porque gracias al nuevo gobierno de Tsunade, que se había aprovechado del crimen cometido por Danzo para impulsar su candidatura, Itachi había regresado a Konoha después de su exilio voluntario.

Sin embargo, ella debía hablar con él. Itachi fue la primera persona que supo de su embarazo, además de Neji, y desde el primer momento, la ayudó. El dinero que él le dio le permitió sobrellevar su maternidad.

Él notó que Sakura estaba nerviosa, y no tenía ninguna intención de humillarla, así que trató de aligerar el ambiente y preguntó por los niños.

—Salgo a las ocho, ¿puedo invitarte a cenar? Me gustaría conocerlos.

Ella pestañeó.

—A las ocho tienen tres horas de estar dormidos.

—¿Desayunar?

Sakura lo miró con duda. Negó con la cabeza, pero él insistió.

—¿A las seis?—sugirió ella, deseando que él dijera que no—. A las siete y media tengo clases, así que debo salir temprano. Mi madre los cuida… mientras.

—Perfecto.

Sakura no había guardado ninguna expectativa sobre la visita de Itachi a su casa. Él fue puntual y amable, además llevó el desayuno, y como no sabía qué llevar, prácticamente, compró comida para un mes. Sakura le agradeció de todo corazón.

Itachi se asomó en la cuna para conocer a los niños, solo uno estaba despierto y extendía los brazos para ser alzado, él respondió. Y Sakura dio un brinco al ver que alzaba a Kazuo.

—¡Espera!—dijo, asustada, Itachi se giró hacia ella y la miró con cautela, el niño estaba tranquilo entre sus brazos—. Lo siento—agregó ella con el ceño fruncido—, es que no les gusta que solo alcen a uno… bueno, no importa. ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?—chilló asustada, pues Itachi le tocaba los ojos al niño.

—Los Hyuga son conocidos por sus ojos—murmuró él, sin apartar su dedo del párpado. La expresión de Sakura se volvió muy seria—. No se parecen en nada a ti—continuó hablando distraídamente Itachi, mientras acomodaba al niño mejor en sus brazos—. Neji no estaba relacionado con los planes de Hiashi, pero supongo que el estigma ha caído sobre él, y debe ser difícil lidiar con los comentarios de la gente ¿Qué dices cuando te preguntan por él?

—Nadie me pregunta por Neji—contó Sakura, apretando la mandíbula.

—Pero es idéntico a Neji. Se nota que es su hijo—replicó Itachi, elevó al niño hacia Sakura, como si ella necesitara verlo para saber que era idéntico.

—No se habla mucho de los Hyuga. Y todos han ido olvidando que él y yo fuimos… algo.

—Yo no lo he olvidado.

De repente, el niño que aun estaba en la cuna, empezó a pegar alaridos, literalmente, y en el segundo grito, el niño que Itachi alzaba lo imitó.

Sakura corrió hacia la cuna y alzó a su otro hijo. Cuando lo apoyó contra su pecho, inmediatamente los dos niños dejaron de llorar.

—No soportan que alcen solo a uno—explicó Sakura, un poco urgida—. Sin embargo, me sorprende que Hitoshi haya durado tanto en darse cuenta de que alguien había alzado a Kazuo antes.

—Estaba dormido.

—Eso no es inconveniente. Pueden estar en habitaciones diferentes que si no están los dos alzados empezarán a llorar.

De repente, los dos niños iniciaron sus alaridos. Itachi miró extrañado al niño que él alzaba, su expresión azorada decía que él no lo había pellizcado. No recordaba haber sido tan malo con los niños cuando cuidaba a Sasuke.

—Dámelo, dámelo—le pidió Sakura. Sin embargo, Itachi solo la miró. No había forma de que Sakura pudiera alzar a los dos niños, que pegaban gritos y furiosos aspavientos—. Cuando se dan cuenta de que no están siendo alzados por la misma persona, lloran hasta que los alcen juntos—explicó, elevando la voz—. Dámelo.

Itachi asintió, sin embargo, en el movimiento de brazos que Sakura hizo para recibir al otro bebé, él tomó a Hitoshi y antes de que Sakura pestañeara ya Itachi tenía a los dos niños y el ruido había desaparecido.

Ella suspiró.

—Por eso nadie los quiere cuidar.

**.O.o.O.**

Era una lista muy reducida de personas las que accedían a cuidar a los hijos de Sakura y, de pronto, Itachi Uchiha la encabezó. Sakura le agradecía con todo el alma, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era demasiado estúpido e ingenuo por ayudarla tanto, sin recibir nada a cambio.

Ya no solo se trataba del dinero, ni de acompañarla en las mañanas, ahora la ayudaba cuando no tenía quién cuidara de los niños. Y ella solo podía darle las gracias.

¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Seis meses, dos años? Los niños crecían sanos y fuertes, bajo el ala protectora de Itachi.

Llamarlo ingenuo una y otra vez en su mente y tratar de burlarse por el tiempo que perdía ayudándola, no eran suficientes para aplacar la emoción que ella sentía porque podía contar con él. Pensaba en él todo el día, se ruborizaba y sentía un calor en su estómago cada vez que lo veía. Y ella conocía muy bien esas sensaciones, sabía perfectamente qué significaban y cuáles eran sus consecuencias.

Así que ella era la única ingenua y estúpida al emocionarse por la ayuda de Itachi. Si un hombre como Neji, que no tenía nada, la traicionó, ¿qué podría esperar de uno como Itachi?

Saber que Itachi la miraba con deseo de vez en cuando era como una espina en el corazón, porque nadie pasaba por alto que ella era una mujer sola y vulnerable, que no tenía cómo pagarle a Itachi lo que hacía por ella, por más que lo intentara, y probablemente él solo estuviera interesado en su cuerpo…

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que se sentía feliz con él.

Que Neji la dejara sola al enterarse del embarazo, la quebró por dentro.

Todas las mañanas despertaba con el miedo de no poder dar la talla a la hora de convertirse en madre, porque todos los días debía construirse a ella como madre, y cuando estaba con Itachi, inclusive, cuando pensaba en él, se sentía renovada, con fuerzas y sabía, con plena consciencia, que podría lograrlo, porque cada día que decidió levantarse y darlo todo por sus hijos, la convirtieron en una madre.

Y ella era feliz, y su corazón se aceleraba y el calor abrazaba a su cuerpo. Aunque el miedo de que Itachi solo quisiera _usarla_ era una espina en su felicidad. ¿Y podría alguien culparla por temer?

Con cuidado, cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos, que dormían tranquilos, y sonrió. Se giró hacia el hombre que le salvó el día y trató de llamarlo estúpido y cretino, pero solo podía sentirse dichosa y _amarlo_ en silencio.

—Te ves cansada—murmuró él, mirándola.

Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Cabizbaja, caminó hacia la cocina, pues ya era usual entre ellos sentarse a comer un sándwich después de su día de trabajo. Itachi, familiarizado, se movió rápidamente y preparó la comida, mientras Sakura esperaba en la mesita.

—Muchas gracias, Itachi—dijo con una gran sonrisa, cuando el olor a pavo del emparedado llegó a su nariz.

Itachi aprovechó que ella levantaba la cabeza para acercársele. Se inclinó hacia ella, cubriéndola con su sombra, y le atrapó los labios en un beso.

Sakura tardó segundos cruciales en reaccionar, y su primera reacción fue corresponderle. Sin embargo, recuperó la compostura y ladeó el rostro. Él se movió un poco para atrás y ella lo miró atónita.

—Yo…—empezó ella, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardiendo.

Itachi la miró con oscuridad en los ojos y volvió a besarla, demandante. Fue él quien detuvo el beso, cuando se hubo saciado. Se separó lentamente de ella y la miró con atención.

—No… no puedo—susurró, avergonzada, como si ese beso no la hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Por qué?

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia él.

—Tengo dos hijos.

—Lo sé—susurró él, aburrido.

—Son… son de otro hombre.

—Obviamente… dado que no _son _míos—replicó, burlón.

Ella se ruborizó y siguió mirándolo angustiada. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser tocada por un hombre… No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Él pareció apiadarse de ella. Se irguió y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, por un momento pensó que a ella le hacía falta el aire y quiso darle espacio.

—Voy a cortejarte, Sakura—aclaró él.

A los trece años ya estaba inmerso en una intrincada red de conspiraciones y asesinatos políticos. Cumplió dieciocho años en prisión y fue libre de aquella vida sangrienta y sucia hasta los veinticinco. Nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar en mujeres.

Cuando el deseo sexual y la atracción por las mujeres despertaron en él en su pubertad, trauma tras trauma lo sacudió. La imperiosa necesidad de darle una vida normal a Sasuke se volvió su única razón de ser y el instinto sexual quedó dormido.

En su juventud, Sakura era como un instrumento para él: un simple peón. Aquella chiquilla loca por Sasuke, que siempre estaría para su hermano, dispuesta a ayudarlo. Él contaba con Sakura y con Naruto para salvar a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, cuando más necesitaba de ella, la vio cambiada, débil y cansada; sin embargo, su cuerpo adquirió cierta vigorosidad y no le costó identificar en ella los signos de un embarazo.

Y descubrir que Sakura ya sabía lo que era una relación sexual, simplemente, despertó el deseo en él. Un deseo que había tratado de mantener dormido, pero conocer mejor a Sakura, solo hacía que su lado instintivo estuviera respaldado por la parte emocional. Y juraba que trató de alejarse de ella, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que podía ayudarla y podía lograr que la amara.

—Sakura—le dijo con suavidad—, puedes compartir tus miedos conmigo.

Ella tembló.

Odiaba enfrentar a los hombres con su realidad, odiaba mostrarse tan débil ante ellos y ser susceptible a que la lastimaran profundamente. Odiaba saber que temblaba como una hoja ante el viento fuerte. Odiaba tener que esconder su llanto y su dolor. Odiaba su soledad.

—Tengo mucho miedo—dijo, sin pensar.

Su plan era ignorar todos los avances de Itachi y no prestarle atención porque él solo querría aprovecharse de ella, por un tiempo, después la dejaría y ella solo sería una mujer sola con dos hijos y una herida que nunca sanaba. Sin embargo, estaba tan necesitada de apoyo y la presencia de Itachi era tan reconfortante que habló, que permitió que él fuera su descanso y su consuelo.

—Él me abandonó… Él me dejó sola…

—Aun puedes buscarlo.

Ella negó.

—¿Qué le diría?—susurró.

—Que tiene dos hijos.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Tener que mendingarle una pensión, decirles a mis hijos que tienen un padre, pero que no lo verán? Lo más probable es que él no quiera saber nada de ellos. No, Itachi. Yo no pasaré por eso. No permitiré que él lastime y haga a un lado a mis hijos.

Itachi asintió. Suspiró.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame—le dijo, despidiéndose.

La espina en el corazón de Sakura esparció sus raíces. Ella apretó los labios, para que el dolor no se expresara en su rostro, y juró que no lo volvería a llamar. Itachi pareció intuirlo, porque se giró sobre sus talones y murmuró:

—Mejor me quedaré.

**.O.o.O.**

—Me gustaría ayudarte—sonrió la mujer—. Tienes dudas, lo sé. Déjame ayudarte.

Neji miró hacia otro lado, no quería ser cortante con ella.

—No sé cómo podrías ayudarme—murmuró, pensando que esa era la respuesta que haría menos daño, y que de nada servía seguir ocultando sus reservas y que sí tenía un problema.

Tenten sonrió, emocionada, eso era lo que necesitaba. Jaló la cortina para garantizar la mayor privacidad del compartimento donde estaban, y se acercó a él.

Era como un milagro que después de cuatro años sin verse, se volvieran a encontrar.

Recordaba que de un día para otro Neji, y toda su familia, había desaparecido. Ella por muchos días guardó la esperanza de que le escribiría, una estúpida esperanza alimentada por el positivismo de Gai y Lee. Sin embargo, nunca ocurrió.

Es más, él ni siquiera se mostró emocionado cuando se cruzaron casualmente en una de las concurridas calles de Kumo.

Ella, en cuanto lo vio, lo llamó a gritos y él solo parpadeó, molesto porque alguien gritara su nombre, como le explicó después, la saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando. Como si no hubiesen pasado cuatro años sin verse. Ella, entrenada en el difícil arte de correr con tacones, le dio alcance y, por fin, pudo reunirse con el que alguna vez llamó mejor amigo.

En aquella oportunidad, su impresión fue que en esos años, Neji había dejado de sorprenderse, porque no hizo ningún gesto al reconocerla. Hasta pensó que no la había reconocido. Pero ella no se dio por vencida, siguió hablándole hasta que alguna de las tantas menciones a Rock Lee dio resultado, y él sonrió.

Él se mostró taciturno y huidizo, así que moviendo los contactos que había ganado en Kumo mientras realizó una pasantía en una revista de deportes, descubrió dónde vivía, a qué se dedicaba y dónde estaba situada su oficina. Cuando logró reencontrarse con Hinata, que lloró al verla a pesar de que nunca fueron muy amigas, ya Neji no pudo escapar de ella.

El hombre serio y sensible que Tenten conoció en Konoha, ahora era hermético y mal encarado, era amargado y cínico, era desgraciado y hosco. Y ella no podía entender por qué.

Pasaron tres tazas de café, un "¿me llevas a conocer la ciudad? " dos meses, un "me quedaré a vivir en Kumo", dieciséis meses, un "empezaré a trabajar en el noticiero", dos años… para que Neji fuera sincero con ella.

En todo ese tiempo, había descubierto que además de las tensiones políticas que impulsaron la salida de la familia de Neji de Konoha y de la pésima relación entre Neji y su tío, había algo mucho más profundo que lo había dañado severamente. Y es que ella solo encontraba daño severo para describir lo que sea que había pasado con él.

Neji no estaba bien. No parecía estarlo nunca, o al menos no desde hacía tiempo. A veces le recordaba un autómata, a veces alguien con demasiado odio. Pronto, Tenten descubrió que evitaba hablar de Konoha y hasta parecía molesto de que ella fuera de Konoha.

No podía entender que había en Konoha que pudiera afectarlo tanto.

Sin embargo, el día que Rock Lee apareció en la puerta de su apartamento con una maleta en cada mano y la noticia de que se había divorciado justo en el momento en que Neji se retiraba, Tenten pudo tener una idea de qué estaba mal. Neji se volvió loco cuando lo vio.

No se volvió loco como se volvería loca cualquier otra persona, porque el semblante y las maneras apenas cambiaron. Pero ella sabía que por dentro estaba desquiciado. Trató a Lee como si fueran enemigos a muerte y le prohibió que hablara de Konoha. Rock tan acostumbrado a imaginar mundos de colores, apenas notó que Neji lo quería asesinar con la mirada.

Sin embargo, Tenten descubrió que Lee representaba lo que Neji había querido dejar atrás. Sabía que con el paso de los años los esqueletos en el armario de Neji se habían fortalecido y uno muy grande era Konoha: algo que Lee conocía de Konoha, algo que Neji no quería recordar.

—Sé muy bien qué hacer—susurró Tenten, acercándose lentamente a Neji.

Había planeado cada paso: el restaurante tradicional, con cubículos privados, el ambiente semi oscuro y cada una de sus palabras. Había pasado mucho tiempo esperando que Neji volviera a confiar en ella y ahora estaba lista para ayudarlo a vencer sus demonios. Ya sabía que era con lo que Neji lidiaba.

Neji la miró consternado.

Por dos años había tratado de ignorarla y de impedir que se acercara a él, pero ella no se cansó de insistir, siempre con una sonrisa. Y él odiaba a las personas que sonreían. Sin embargo, no podía rebajarse y tratar mal a ella _también_.

La inesperada aparición de Lee hacía unos meses lo desquició. La angustia y el miedo volvieron a él, como aquel día cuando Sakura con los ojos inundados de temor le contó que estaba embarazada. Y volvió a sentirse como un niño, a merced de un destino que no quería.

Rock Lee siempre fue un buen amigo de Sakura y bastaba preguntarle a él por ella para terminar el martirio que lo acosaba a cada momento del día: que había abandonado a la madre de su hijo.

Él sabía que él era el padre, pero había preferido esconderse detrás de la dolida frase "No lo eres, Neji" y negar, negar con cada fibra de su ser, que él no lo era. Y estaba tan asustado por su bajeza, por lo que era capaz de hacer, que solo deseaba que nadie lo descubriera, ni siquiera él mismo se atrevía a descubrirlo.

Y ahora estaba tan cerca de terminar con su dolor. Tenten era periodista, vivió en Konoha, tenía muchos conocidos… Ella podría decirle si Sakura tenía un hijo. Solo bastaba preguntarle y él podría enfrentar su pasado.

—No tienes que preocuparte, puedo ayudarte a dejar las dudas atrás—dijo ella, en voz baja, mirándolo con atención—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Él asintió. No podía seguir torturándose con eso.

Antes de que Neji pudiera darse cuenta, ya la tenía encima y le daba un demandante beso. Él apenas se movió, aturdido por el calor de la mujer, que le había metido las manos en la ropa y ya le había quitado la faja.

Tenten lo masturbó y él, que no había sido tocado por una mujer desde hacía años, no duró mucho. Gimió, avergonzado, y trató de componer su expresión rápidamente, pero Tenten sintió toda su desesperación y atolondramiento.

Era como si fuera un inexperto en esos temas, como si nunca lo hubiera tocado una mujer… y quizá lo era, porque por años había tratado de olvidar a Sakura.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Ves? Problema resuelto. No más dudas.

Neji oyó la voz, vio los labios moverse y su cerebro procesó la información, pero no comprendió. Su capacidad cerebral estaba centrada en el recuerdo de Sakura Haruno y del semen que eyaculó dentro de ella.

Miró a Tenten consternado. No había resuelto ningún problema. Una sola eyaculación era suficiente para concebir un hijo. Odiaba eyacular.

Tenten tomó una servilleta y limpió la zona, con cariño y una traviesa sensualidad. El pene de Neji no tardó en ponerse duro una vez más entre sus manos, y Tenten sonrió al ver que la homosexualidad de Neji –ese fantasma que Konoha le recordaba- no le impedía disfrutar de ella.

—No te gustan los hombres, Neji. Ya no te preocupes por eso—sonrió Tenten—. A _él _le gustan las mujeres… Olvida lo que pasó en Konoha.

Neji frunció el ceño, pero no pudo quitarse a la mujer de encima y en el fondo no quería. Ella lo apremió para que la tocara y sin importarle el lugar, una mesita apartada en un restaurante tradicional, tuvo sexo con ella.

Tenten gimió sonoramente, y olvidó sus teorías sobre el amor prohibido que Neji había dejado atrás, ese hombre de Konoha que había tratado de olvidar.

**.O.o.o.**

—Seguro que, en algún momento, tienes la oportunidad.

Sakura miró a Itachi, dolida. Él le sostuvo la mirada imperturbable.

—No me hagas esto—susurró ella, apenas audible.

Itachi no pudo replicar porque justo en ese momento, sus hijos entraron a la cocina y fue obvio para ellos que algo malo sucedía. Su conversación alegre, recordando sus aventuras en la fiesta de pijamas de hombres de pelo largo se interrumpió al ver la molestia en el rostro de su madre.

Sakura se giró bruscamente y sacó de la refrigeradora una caja de leche para el desayuno de Kazuo.

—Mamá…—empezó Kazuo cuando Sakura dejó el bol con cereal en el desayunador—, ¿estás molesta porque Neji se quedó a dormir?

Sakura lo miró con las cejas pegadas. No pudo evitar mirar a Itachi resentida antes de contestar.

—Me molesta que me hayan ocultado que él los cuidaba.

—Pensamos que te enojarías y que no nos dejarías estar con él.

—Pero los dejo estar con él—murmuró ella, con cierto tono de reclamo—. Teníamos un acuerdo sobre los días que se verían, pero al parecer solo yo creía tenerlo.

—Queremos verlo siempre—dijo Kazuo, con voz fuerte—. Él es nuestro papá, como tú e Itachi… y a ustedes siempre los vemos… ¿por qué a él solo los fines de semana?

Sakura frunció el ceño, sentía la mirada ansiosa de sus dos hijos sobre ella.

—Queremos estar más tiempo con papá—agregó Hitoshi al ver que su madre no diría nada.

—¡No es bueno que se vean en las madrugadas! Tanto ustedes como él tienen que descansar.

—Está bien, mamá, pero queremos verlo ¡siempre! —dijo Kazuo, con una gran sonrisa—. Además, Itachi no se va a ir, ¿cierto, papá?—bajo la mesa Hitoshi le dio una patada, Kazuo se quejó en voz alta—. ¡Ay! ¡Mamá! Hitoshi me acaba de pate…—recordó que no debía decir nada. Bajó la mirada apenado.

Sakura miró a sus hijos alternativamente, sin embargo ambos evitaron cruzar la mirada con ella.

—¿Hay algún problema?—tanteó Sakura—. Tienen que decirme o no podremos solucionarlo.

—Pensamos…—murmuró Kazuo—, que podemos tener dos papás.

—Por supuesto—dijo Sakura ansiosa—. Tienen dos papás. Itachi siempre ha cuidado de ustedes y los ama…

—No entiendes, mamá—interrumpió Kazuo, nervioso—. Nos gusta que papá venga por las noches y se quede a dormir con nosotros.

—¿Desde cuándo se reúnen?—dijo Sakura, mirando ferozmente a Itachi.

—Mamá. Por favor, no te enojes.

—No estoy enojada. Solo pregunté desde cuándo él se queda a dormir aquí.

—Sakura—le pidió Itachi.

—¿Les parece bien ocultarme eso?

—Tres meses. Todas las noches que tienes guardia—respondió Hitoshi—. Mamá, por favor.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente. Estaba a la defensiva, estaba molesta, estaba enfocando su ira contra las personas y la situación equivocadas, y lo más importante estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Así que trató de que el escenario estuviera más claro.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren, _chicos_?

—Estar más tiempo con papá—dijeron ambos.

No podía dejar de pensar que todo era culpa de Itachi, que Itachi de alguna forma había hecho que los niños se acostumbraran a tener a Neji en la casa, como si fuera normal.

—¿Quieren ir a dormir a la casa de Neji entre semana?—les preguntó.

Los dos niños asintieron, emocionados.

—Lo podrán hacer en vacaciones. Mientras tengan escuela, solo lo visitarán los fines de semana…

Sakura hizo oídos sordos a los reclamos.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura saludó al profesor Iruka que recibió a los niños en la entrada de la escuela y volvió al auto.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un ogro, Sakura—le dijo Itachi cuando ella se montó en el asiento del copiloto

Ella bufó.

—Por supuesto. Él abandona a sus hijos, tú permites que nos vea teniendo sexo, y yo soy la mala—gruñó.

—Bonita explicación, Sakura—arrancó rumbo al trabajo de su esposa—. Seguro que así tus hijos van a entender por qué te comportas como un ogro con ellos.

—No me agrada decirles que no—dijo, molesta—. Pero alguien tiene que decírselos, porque todo el mundo sabe que Neji no puede hacerse cargo de ellos entresemana. Apenas puede con ellos los fines de semana y es gracias a toda la ayuda de Hanabi. Y es justamente porque quiero que tengan una buena relación con Neji que no los envío un lunes a vivir con él.

Itachi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Neji ponía mucho empeño para convertirse en padre, pero aun le faltaba experiencia y los chicos no estaban para tolerar su aprendizaje. Estacionó el auto frente a la entrada de funcionarios del Hospital.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¿podemos vernos para almorzar?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Itachi. Lo único que quiero es que dejes de involucrarme en tus asuntos raros.

Él achicó los ojos. Ni siquiera intentó acercarse para besarla, porque sabía que sería rechazado. Ella cerró con fuerza la puerta y se perdió entre los perales que decoraban el pasillo de ingreso al hospital.

**.O.o.O.**

—¡Mamá! ¿La invitación a nuestra fiesta le llegará a tiempo a la tía Hinata?—quiso saber Kazuo, cuando terminaban de decorar las cartas pues su cumpleaños número once se acercaba.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y dónde se quedará? ¿Se puede quedar con nosotros, cierto?

—Creo que se quedará con Naruto—murmuró Sakura, distraída.

—¿Ya ellos arreglaron su problema?

Sakura frunció el ceño, miró a su hijo con curiosidad. Los chicos parecían saber que Naruto y Hinata tenían una historia.

—Ellos no tienen ningún problema. Es solo que han estado mucho tiempo separados.

—¿Como tú y Neji?

—Es diferente—murmuró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Hinata no tiene hijos—dijo Hitoshi, con brusquedad.

—¿Es diferente por nosotros? ¿Por nosotros es que tú y papá no pueden arreglar su problema?—preguntó Kazuo.

Sakura entreabrió levemente la boca, pero despreocupada le dio un golpe a Hitoshi.

—No hables así—lo regañó—. Es diferente porque Naruto y Hinata son personas diferentes a Neji y a mí. Vemos las cosas de forma diferente.

—Dijiste 'diferente' tres veces—murmuró Kazuo—. Hablas enredado, mamá. Papá dice que las personas hablan enredado cuando no saben qué decir.

—¿Cuál papá?—susurró Sakura, achicando los ojos.

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír. Un instante después, escucharon el inconfundible sonido del auto de Hanabi estacionarse afuera. Los niños salieron corriendo y dejaron a Sakura con todo el trabajo de las invitaciones.

**.O.o.O.**

Hanabi encontró a Neji en su despacho, tal como lo había dejado hacía unos minutos cuando salió a dejar a los gemelos a su casa.

Sabía cuál era el pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de Neji. Los niños le habían pedido que los dejara quedarse a dormir con ellos los días de escuela. Querían verlo más.

Su reacción eufórica cuando Kazuo lo sugirió contrarrestó con la seca negativa de Neji.

—Los días de escuela de los gemelos son distintos a nuestros días de escuela—dijo Hanabi.

Neji asintió. Por suerte, toda la vida de sus hijos era distinta a la de él.

Hanabi lo miró dubitativa. A ella no le importaba que los chicos fueran desordenados y perezosos, hiperactivos y quisquillosos, que olvidaran las tareas y tuvieran que estudiar para exámenes, todo le parecía demasiado llamativo e interesante como para dejarlo pasar.

Sabía bien que ni ella ni Neji estaban acostumbrados al jaleo de cuidarlos, de despertarlos y alistarlos, de lidiar con sus escuelas y con sus clubes, puesto que su relación con los niños era solo de entretenimiento y recreación.

Ningún profesor cascarrabias ni ninguna rabieta de los gemelos podría ser tan malo como para decirles que no a los chicos si se querían quedar con ellos los días de escuela. Ni siquiera importaba que ella no supiera dónde estaba ubicada la escuela o que hubiera demasiados chismes sobre su vida familiar pululando alrededor de ellos.

Estaba a punto de comentarlo con Neji cuando se percató de que era imposible que Neji no estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar sus horas de trabajo y su estilo de vida para estar con sus hijos. Él había rechazado categóricamente todos los esfuerzos de Hinata para volverlo a incluir en la firma Hyuga, ahora que ella era la jefa, con la excusa de que quería permanecer en Konoha, con toda la libertad, para estar con sus hijos. Así que no tenía sentido negarse a que se quedaran a dormir, o a si quiera plantearle la idea a Sakura, como había sucedido.

Si Neji estaba siendo tan tajante a la hora de decirles que no a los gemelos era por alguna razón más profunda, que ella no lograba ver.

¿Tenía miedo de convertirse en un verdadero padre para ellos?

—Diez años fuera no es lo mismo que estar muerto—dijo Hanabi, nunca había sido de palabras amables, pero sí de ideas claras. Neji la miró de reojo—. Además, serás un gran padre. Yo sé que Itachi intimida—agregó burlona—, pero también tienes lo tuyo—guardó silencio cuando se percató de que Neji la observaba fijamente. Miró el suelo, avergonzada—. Para mí, has sido como un padre—su voz apenas se escuchó.

Neji se sorprendió con la confesión.

—Gracias—susurró.

**.O.o.O.**

Hanabi tenía llaves de la casa de Sakura y él las tomó prestadas. Irrumpió en el hogar de la madre de sus hijos, la ubicó en el estudio y cuando ella alzó la vista hacia él, la besó.

Haber recibido la invitación al cumpleaños de los gemelos, lo había dejado sumido en el éxtasis…

Sakura le devolvió tímidamente el beso, apenas reaccionando a las caricias que él le daba.

Neji la empujó hasta el sillón y se subió sobre ella, presionándola contra su pecho. Necesitaba sentirla y la sentiría.

Le sacó la blusa, y su miembro palpitó ansioso cuando su mirada vagó por los pechos de la mujer, descubriéndolos. Era la primera vez que los veía. Ella respiraba agitada y él no le dio tregua. Lo había deseado demasiado.

La acarició y la besó, mientras le quitaba la falda y le bajaba las panty medias. Ella temblaba bajo su tacto, y él se desprendió de su ropa fácilmente.

Sin dejar de besarla, la penetró. Y gimió, ansioso, lleno de placer, moviéndose dentro de ella.

El placer lo embargaba y su respiración era cada vez más errática. Su cadera se movía, impulsándose con fuerza hacia delante. Y las manos, los labios, la piel, los sonidos… lo estaban matando. Lo ansiaba demasiado. Lo había esperado demasiado.

—¡¿Mamá?!—Oyeron de pronto—. ¿Vino papá? Su carro está afuera.

Sakura apartó a Neji y corrió a cerrar la puerta del estudio con seguro. En dos segundos, se había colocado las bragas y la falda. Cuando su hijo llegó a la puerta y tocó, ella ya tenía toda su ropa puesta.

Se giró hacia Neji y sus cejas se juntaron al ver que el hombre seguía arrodillado en el sillón.

—Múdate—susurró amenazante.

Neji la miró extrañado, y fueron los golpes en la puerta lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Rápido!—siseó ella.

Neji obedeció. Cuando se colocó la faja, Sakura abrió la puerta.

—¡Papá!—exclamó el gemelo—. ¿Vas a venir a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños?

Neji asintió, y les sonrió a sus dos hijos, mientras Sakura se escabullía de la habitación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola.

Pensé que este capítulo nunca llegaría. Soy desordenada a la hora de trabajar y me di cuenta de que había olvidado varias viñetas que necesitaba para justificar el final, y se desbarató la historia. Así que aquí estoy tratando de arreglarla. Ustedes juzgarán.

Todas mis historias tienen el final escrito, así que el último capítulo de esta serie no tardará mucho. Por mientras, las invito a leer mi nuevo fic con un poco de Kakuzu y Sakura llamado ¿Cuánto vale tu corazón? :)

Y mil gracias por leer.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. Ese capítulo era crucial porque se plantea el _Ménage à trois_, (y tenía miedo de que fuera mal recibido) así que sus comentarios me han ayudado muchísimo (y me han hecho feliz). Ahora, trato de mostrar que no es tan fácil como parece. Espero que me cuenten qué opinan de este capítulo.

**Gracias por su apoyo y no olviden el review :)**

¡Nos leemos!

Un abrazo :)


	9. Capítulo VIII

¡Hola!

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

[_Hogar de tres_]

Viñetas.

Universo Alterno.

Eventos pasados sin introducción (Flashbacks).

* * *

**.**

**Oportunidad**

[_Ménage à trois_]

**.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

Estudiar en la biblioteca era cada día más interesante para Sakura. Inclusive, llegaba a esperar, ansiosa, que fueran las cinco de la tarde y apareciera Neji Hyuga, que salía del trabajo y pasaba a la biblioteca antes de que iniciaran sus clases en horario nocturno. Sus encuentros en la biblioteca iniciaron hacía unos meses, cuando ella, atemorizada de que el chico la mirara siempre por encima de sus libros, decidió hablarle. Ahora su amistad fluía fácilmente.

—Hoy un nuevo abogado trató de tomar el caso de ItachiUchiha—le contó él esa tarde.

—¿Kisame Hoshigaki se retiró?

—No sé. Al parecer se trataba del superior de Hoshigaki. Su nombre es Nagato.

—He oído hablar de él. Es conocido de Jiraiya y opositor del gobierno de Ame.

Neji tamborileó la mesa con los dedos. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba hablar con Sakura: siempre aportaba algún dato de interés y era conocedora de la política nacional y extranjera.

—Lo oí discutir fuertemente con Kisame, decía que el trabajo de Itachi era garantizar la paz de Konoha, pero Kisame replicó que esa paz sería ilusoria si estaba fundada en mentiras—continuó Neji—. Yo no entiendo por qué Kisame es el abogado de Itachi. Cada vez que habla, su expresión es como si no estuviera de acuerdo con nada de lo que dice.

Sus conversaciones siempre iniciaban o terminaban en el caso de asesinato contra Itachi Uchiha. Sakura conoció a Itachi desde pequeña y era capaz de verlo a los ojos y no juzgarlo como un asesino, a pesar de que el trabajo de Neji –que solía comentar con ella- era estudiar todos los alegatos que lo acusaban de crímenes imperdonables.

—Ese tal Nagato habló tanto de la paz…—murmuró Neji, con la boca un poco torcida—. Yo estaba harto de escucharlo, pero Itachi parecía interesado.

Sakura sonrió, levemente.

—Itachi significa comadreja, nada que ver con hombre pacífico.

Neji la miró de reojo. Agradeció que dijera un comentario fresco y le restara tensión al asunto. Odiaba irse a la cama pensando en los problemas del trabajo.

—Kazuo.

—¿Kazuo qué?—inquirió ella, sin comprender.

—Kazuo significa hombre de paz—respondió Neji con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió, emocionada.

—Si tuviera un hijo le pondría Kazuo—decidió.

Neji la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya basta de nombres de animales, de flores u objetos. ¡Ya basta de comadrejas, cerezos o tornillos!

Neji sonrió y la miró fijamente. Ella se ruborizó, emocionada por la cercanía y por su mirada cálida.

—Si yo tuviera un hijo le pondría Hitoshi—confesó él, distraído.

Entonces, Neji notó el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura y se avergonzó. Desvió la mirada y trató de concentrarse en su libro. Al cabo de unos segundos, se atrevió a mirarla de reojo. Ella estaba cabizbaja y sus mejillas seguían coloreadas con un ligero tono rojizo. Sonreía, y él sintió un calor en la boca del estómago. También sonrió.

—Sakura, cuánto lamento el retraso—le dijo Tsunade, acercándose. Sakura entreabrió los ojos y las imágenes del recuerdo se disiparon—. Eres la orgullosa madre de dos chicos muy fuertes y sanos. En un momento, estarás con ellos. Shizune ya los trae.

—Gracias, maestra—dijo ella adolorida. Se esforzó por sacar a Neji de su mente y preguntó por Ino.

Tsunade volteó los ojos.

—Se recuperará… algún día. Pensé que ver al segundo niño nacer le quitaría el trauma, pero no…

Sakura sonrió. Ino Yamanaka se suponía que sería la persona que la tomaría de la mano mientras pujaba, pero la pobre chica había sucumbido ante la presión y por poco se desmaya en la sala de partos.

Shizune y una enfermera entraron a la habitación cargando a los hijos de Sakura, que extendió los brazos para recibir a su primogénito.

—¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

—Él es Kazuo—susurró Sakura abrazando a su hijo.

Shizune tomó al otro niño que la enfermara alzaba y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Sakura le acarició la mejilla al niño y dijo que también lo quería alzar.

—Claro—concedió Shizune—, solo quiero enseñarte algo—descubrió la manta con la que lo cobijaba—. Son gemelos idénticos, no sabemos que tanto será su parecido cuando crezcan, pero he encontrado una diferencia—con cuidado corrió el pañal hasta descubrir los genitales del niño—. Tiene un lunar en su órgano.

Sakura miró al niño con ternura y lo acomodó en su pecho, para que estuviera cerca de ella y de su hermano.

—Yo veo muchas diferencias entre ellos—susurró Sakura—. Su nombre es Hitoshi.

—Hitoshi, el del lunar en el pene—bromeó Tsunade.

—Por favor, señora Tsunade—susurró Shizune, pero no podía negar que el asunto era gracioso. Agregó picarona—. Si lo dice con ese tono va a hacer sentir mal a Kazuo. Kazuo, el que no tiene un lunar en el pene.

—¡Oh! ¡Ustedes son peor que Ino! Dejen a los niños en paz—gimió Sakura, entre risas.

**.o.o.O.**

—¡Será genial, papá! ¡Será la mejor fiesta del año! ¡Tú estarás!

Los niños hablaban emocionados sobre los preparativos para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Neji, al ver que Sakura había desaparecido, decidió hacer lo propio. Sus hijos lo acompañaron hasta la salida, donde se toparon con Itachi.

—¡Papá! Olvidé el libro de mate en el auto… o tal vez en la escuela. No recuerdo si lo traje—dijo Kazuo cuando vio a Itachi y recordó que tenía tarea.

—Iré a ver—murmuró Itachi y le pidió a Neji que lo acompañara hasta el garaje. Itachi revisó el auto y se cercioró de que no había ningún libro ahí—. Tendré que ir de nuevo a la escuela.

—Así que esto es un día de escuela—murmuró Neji.

Itachi cerró la puerta de su auto y lo miró con seriedad.

—A los niños se les pasará—le dijo haciendo referencia al enojo de los gemelos por no poder quedarse a dormir con Neji los días de escuela.

—Todo lo que he logrado con ellos podría perderlo—dijo Neji—. No me gustó tener que decirles que no. Además, quiero estar más tiempo con ellos. Puedo hacerme cargo de su ridícula escuela.

Itachi se masajeó las sienes, apoyó la espalda en el auto.

—¿Quieres volver a estar con Sakura?—le dijo, con dureza. La nariz de Neji se frunció por un instante—. Entonces, apégate al plan. Los gemelos más pronto de lo que crees olvidarán que les dijiste que no… cuando ya estés viviendo con nosotros.

Neji bufó.

—Esta situación me hace parecer un inepto. ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda alistarlos para que vayan a la escuela? Además, ya casi entrarán al colegio, no necesitarán tantos cuidados. Podrían estar en mi casa sin ningún problema.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que quiere Sakura: que tú tengas tu casa y nosotros la nuestra—le dijo Itachi en voz baja—. Los gemelos estuvieron a punto de decirle a Sakura que querían que viviéramos todos juntos, pero ella le dio vuelta al asunto y los hizo creer que en realidad querían quedarse a dormir en tu casa más días. Perdimos a los gemelos, Sakura los sacó del juego. Ya ellos no insistirán a favor de que vivas con nosotros. Tienes que seguir diciéndoles que no pueden quedarse los días de escuela contigo y tal vez se les ocurra que tú sí puedes quedarte con nosotros esos días.

Neji suspiró.

—Sakura me va a matar—murmuró.

—Si esto no funciona, nos matará a los dos—dijo por lo bajo Itachi. De pronto recordó que después del beso en la entrada de la casa, Sakura le había pedido a Neji que no volviera y él había aceptado—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que ya no vendrías cuando estaba Sakura.

Neji chasqueó la lengua.

—Estuve a dos minutos de un orgasmo—dijo—. Pero interrumpiste.

Itachi jugueteó con las llaves del auto.

—Será mejor que te vayas—le dijo a Neji, mirando hacia el interior de la casa. Ya se imaginaba cómo estaría Sakura.

—Claro—musitó Neji y se marchó.

**.O.o.o.**

—¿Itachi? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sasuke que nos íbamos a casar?—preguntó Sakura, asomando la cabeza por un muro a medio construir.

En el interior de un cuadrante que olía a cemento fresco estaba Itachi, examinando unos planos.

—Sasuke trabaja muy bien. Si no fuera un insufrible podría ser jefe de esta cuadrilla—murmuró Itachi, evadiendo la pregunta.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Estaba hasta la coronilla de oír a Sasuke quejarse porque, una vez más, Itachi había escogido a Kakashi como el director del proyecto de construcción y no a él.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Sasuke que nos íbamos a casar?—repitió, acentuando cada sílaba en tono amenazante.

Itachi la miró de reojo.

—Porque sí.

—No te burles de mí. Te he dicho varias veces que no hagas las cosas sin consultarme antes, menos cuando se trata de algo tan personal. Yo no quiero casarme contigo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que sabes?

—Que no quieres casarte conmigo. Por eso le dije a Sasuke que sí lo haríamos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Él sonrió, se acercó al murito y le dio un beso rápido en la frente. Ella se restregó con el dorso de la mano el lugar donde le había puesto los labios. La sonrisa en él creció.

—Tú misma me dijiste que Sasuke debía ganarse el puesto de Director del Proyecto.

—Lo sé. Y todavía creo que Sasuke tiene que mejorar su relación con sus compañeros y subordinados antes de adquirir más poder en la empresa. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con la noticia de que te vas a casar conmigo?

—Que estoy harto de escuchar los reclamos de Sasuke por no haberlo ascendido. Así que decidí darle otro problema para que me deje en paz.

Sakura bufó.

—Es decir: me pasaste el problema a mí.

—Tiene otra intención—dijo él, enrolló con parsimonia el plano que su hermano había elaborado y miró directamente a los ojos a Sakura—. Sasuke te volverá loca con comentarios sobre lo fatídico que será nuestro matrimonio y entonces decidirás casarte conmigo solo para demostrarle que no lo será.

Ella se rio.

—Eso no pasará—le dijo—. Conozco a Sasuke desde hace años, puedo resistirlo.

—Te atacaré por otro flanco—murmuró Itachi, acarició con dos dedos la mejilla de Sakura—. Volveremos a tener sexo hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

Ella se rio, pero notó que Itachi hablaba en serio. Achicó los ojos.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó, él se alzó de hombros—. ¿Y si te dijera que este olor a cemento me ha puesto… ya sabes, con ánimo de hacerlo aquí, ahora mismo?

—Qué pena que este muro a medio construir nos separe—susurró Itachi, mirándola ladinamente.

Tres días después, en una ceremonia privada y con poca asistencia, Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha contrajeron matrimonio.

**.O.o.o.**

Itachi se perdió la cena. En parte porque quería darle un espacio a Sakura antes de hablar el asunto de Neji y por otro lado, porque topó con demasiado tráfico cuando tuvo que ir a la escuela a recoger los libros de su hijo. Como esperaba encontró a Sakura ensimismada peinándose el cabello en la sillita de su tocador.

—¿Mandaste las invitacio…?—preguntó Itachi, cuando salió del baño, listo para dormir.

—No sé cómo pude hacerte esto… ¡Sasuke tiene tanta razón! Solo soy una…—gimió angustiada Sakura, interrumpiéndolo. Lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Eres mi esposa, Sakura, la mujer que amo y quien me permitió ser padre.

Ella tembló, se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos. No quería llorar.

—Me siento tan mal—susurró.

Itachi se acercó a ella y trató de acariciarla, pero ella se apartó y huyó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Sakura—la llamó él, en voz baja. Como la mujer no reaccionó, se sentó en la cama y la observó fijamente—. Neji me contó. No tienes que darme explicaciones ni sentirte culpable.

—Itachi… ¿qué hago?

—Dormir a mi lado. Nejiaun no tiene ese beneficio—Dio unas palmaditas a la cama.

Sakura recordó de pronto, como un balde de agua fría, lo que le parecía un lejano despertar cuando tuvo sexo con Itachi y Neji los observó. Se dio cuenta de que no habían pasado tantos días como pensaba.

—Yo no… Mira, que haya sucedido eso, no quiere decir… Yo soy tu esposa. Cielos… Yo…

—Tranquila—susurró Itachi.

Ella negó, y la desesperación volvió a tomarla.

—Me siento tan mal… No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.

—¿Eso no te excita?—preguntó Itachi, con cierta tensión.

Los grandes ojos de Sakura reflejaron una sensación que a Itachi no le gustaba porque le recordaba demasiado a su hermano. Ella lo veía como si no lo conociera, como si, de pronto, él se hubiera convertido en un monstruo irreconocible. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a soportar eso, sobre todo, cuando venía de las personas que más quería.

—Ya lo suponía—soltó él, con lo que la expresión de Sakura se recrudeció por un momento.

—Te fui infiel—susurró, angustiada.

—No—le dijo Itachi—. Me gusta que estés con Neji.

—¿Cómo te gusta eso?—susurró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar—. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

—Sakura—la interrumpió Itachi. Por la severidad de la expresión, ella guardó silencio. Los dos sabían que ya no podían posponer por más tiempo esa conversación—. No va a pasar nada que no quieras.

—¿Y lo que pasó en el baño?—preguntó ella, con reproche—. ¿Te parece que quería que pasara eso?

Itachi se sorprendió. No le había pasado por la cabeza que Sakura no quería que otro hombre la viera teniendo sexo con él. Se sintió derrotado.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí por eso? ¿Crees que no estoy pasando por un momento difícil, que puedo superar lo que ha pasado en estos meses de la noche a la mañana y hacer _eso_? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en lo que yo siento, en lo que yo…?—Cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía hablar, solo lloraba.

Itachi la miró llorar, imperturbable, y tomó una decisión.

Se iría.

Fue demasiado pretencioso creer que podría compartirla con Neji. Abusó de la confianza de la única mujer que le interesaba. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue haberla colocado en una situación extraña que la avergonzaba. La colocó en una situación pervertida, solo para diversión de él. Él expuso a la mujer que amaba.

Ya entendía los reclamos: "Y no tienes por qué meterme a mí en tus cosas raras". La había lastimado, le había faltado el respeto y la estaba perdiendo. Por su pretensión, por su orgullo, por su deseo de hacer siempre lo que él creía mejor, sin importarle las vidas de las otras personas… las vidas que él se robaba.

Cuando su mirada ubicó las llaves de su auto, se dio cuenta de que no habría marcha atrás si se iba. Sakura volvería a sentirse traicionada y abandonada, y los niños, sus hijos, jamás se lo perdonarían.

La gente entendería que abandonara a Sakura, que dejara a los niños… Nadie podría reclamarle, pero ¿cómo sería su vida si llegaba a su casa y no encontraba a sus hijos?

No podía irse. No podía equivocarse. No podía volver a abandonar a su familia, solo porque sus planes no salieron como él quería.

—Lo siento—dijo.

Y, como suponía, pedir perdón le dolió: pronunciar esas dos palabras le raspó la garganta, y con ellas dictó su sentencia a muerte. Nunca había pedido perdón por sus acciones, pero ahora, realmente, se sentía arrepentido y se daba cuenta de las dimensiones de sus actos, de sus decisiones… y se arrepentía. Y dolía arrepentirse.

—No habrá una próxima vez.

El llanto de Sakura se avivó y ya las paredes de la habitación, no lograron contenerlo. Antes de que se pudiera tranquilizar, ya sus dos hijos habían entrado.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?—dijeron los niños preocupados.

Sakura asintió, trató de detener las lágrimas y la respiración agitada pero no pudo. Hizo un ademán para tranquilizarlos y se metió al baño.

—¿Por qué mamá llora?—preguntó Kazuo—. ¿Hicimos algo mal?

Itachi se fijó en la tristeza y miedo de sus hijos. Estrechó con cariño el hombro de Kazuo.

—Yo hice algo mal—murmuró Itachi—. Algo que puso triste a tu mamá.

Kazuo miró hacia la puerta del baño. Suspiró:

—¿Y qué hacemos para que vuelva a estar feliz?—el niño miró a Itachi suplicante, pero él no tenía la respuesta.

—Aun no sé—murmuró Itachi.

—¿Peleaban por Neji?—inquirió Hitoshi.

—No—respondió Itachi, se acercó a sus dos hijos—. Es solo que Sakura ha estado aguantando por mucho tiempo mis errores, y ya no puede más.

Los tres hombres observaron la pared del baño y decidieron sentarse en la cama a esperar. Hitoshi apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

—¿Te vas a divorciar de mamá?—preguntó Kazuo, mirándolo casi con miedo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros podemos pedirle a Neji que no venga por un tiempo—susurró Hitoshi, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

—Te dije que esto no tiene que ver con Neji—repuso Itachi.

Hitoshi se apartó, lo miró con desconfianza.

—En la escuela dicen… que eres un tonto por cuidar de nosotros.

Kazuo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Es mentira!—chilló asustado—. ¡Nadie dice eso!

—Dicen que mamá es… es… una… que ella…

—¡No lo repitas, Hitoshi! ¡No digas esa palabra!

Hitoshi ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su padre, bajó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hacen ustedes cuando escuchan eso?—preguntó Itachi, con curiosidad. Si en los pasillos de su empresa, los llamaban de todas formas, era de esperar que los compañeros de escuela repitieran lo que escuchaban de sus padres.

El rostro nervioso y atribulado de Kazuo se convirtió en una expresión estoica y seria, sin ninguna emoción, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban, de una forma casi felina y peligrosa.

Itachi no pudo evitar una media sonrisa al imaginarse a su hijo enfrentando a sus compañeros con aquella cara de pocos amigos.

—Solo los observo fijamente hasta que volteen el rostro y me imagino que los puedo torturar y hacer que se traguen sus palabras—dijo Kazuo, con una mueca concentrada dirigida a la pared.

Itachi rio.

—Si tu madre te oye, te dará una golpiza—dijo. Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos. Itachi los miró con seriedad—. Ustedes eligen si quieren pensar por su cuenta o seguirán las habladurías de los demás.

Los gemelos asintieron. En general, no les importaba, pero odiaban que insultaran a su madre. Hitoshi volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, mientras que Kazuo daba pataditas con los talones a la cama.

—Ino dice que ustedes siempre perdonan los errores de Sasuke, así que mamá te va a perdonar. No te preocupes, papá—dijo Kazuo, de un salto se salió de la cama y tocó la puerta del baño.

Al tercer golpe, Sakura salió. Aun tenía los ojos rojos, pero fue capaz de sonreír:

—Estoy bien. Fue solo…

—Que no aguantaste más—interrumpió Kazuo y la abrazó. Sakura sonrió y caminaron hacia la cama.

—Mamá. Podemos dejar de ver a Neji por un tiempo—insistió Hitoshi.

Sakura se asustó, miró a Itachi confundida.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Hitoshi la miró con seriedad.

—No queremos que estés triste.

Sakura alzó las cejas.

—No estoy triste por Neji. Estoy enfadada con Itachi—dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa, lo cual no causó el efecto de mostrarse enfadada.

—¿Ya sabes cómo lidiar con el error de papá?—preguntó Kazuo.

Los gemelos sonrieron cuando Sakura asintió, mientras que Itachi trató de tener alguna pista a través del semblante de Sakura, pero no fue capaz de imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

**.O.o.O.**

Antes estaba acalorada y excitada, pero ahora solo era capaz de enrojecerse salvajemente. De una forma, casi sobrenatural. Tanta era la presión de la sangre contra la piel del rostro que empezó a sentirse mareada.

La emoción de saber que daría el paso con Itachi se convirtió, de pronto, en una mala experiencia. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y la sangre acumulada en la cabeza le obstaculizaba la capacidad neuronal. Pensó que se desmayaría… de vergüenza.

Vio que las cejas de Itachi se elevaban al notar que algo malo ocurría, y no lo soportó más. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y pegó las rodillas. Itachi debió deslizarle la mano por el muslo para no quedar atrapado entre las piernas.

A través de sus dedos se atrevió a mirar a Itachi y solo se ruborizó más, si era posible. Sentía que las orejas le explotarían.

Con un movimiento avergonzado, le dio la espalda y hundió la cara en la almohada. No le importó que su trasero quedara expuesto, pues el vestido que tenía atravesado en la cintura se le subió.

Fue solo un instante que lo arruinó todo.

Hacía treinta segundos iba a tener sexo con Itachi; sin embargo, en una milésima de segundo se permitió mirarlo a los ojos y descubrió que él era virgen.

Se abochornó tantísimo que la excitación desapareció, para darle paso a la sensación de sentirse como una tonta.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura?—susurró él, y a Sakura le pareció que la voz estaba demasiado lejos.

Su postura ridícula no cambió. Él se salió de la cama.

A ella no le supo bien esa lejanía, se removió un poco y dijo con la voz ahogada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó él. Sakura supo que se estaba vistiendo, se tensó—. Si no quieres, no lo haremos…

Ella ladeó la cabeza. No muy lejos él terminaba de acomodarse el pantalón. Tembló, pero fue capaz de levantarse. Con rapidez se acomodó el vestido para cubrirse los senos y lo miró.

—Lo siento. Sí quiero hacerlo.

Él no respondió. Siguió vistiéndose.

—Itachi. Lo siento.

—Ya entendí, Sakura.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar.

—Solo le he hecho una vez—dijo, casi desesperada. Itachi, entonces, le prestó atención. Con lentitud caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la cama, le acarició el brazo y después la mejilla, que ardía, para tranquilizarla.

—No tienes que contarme—susurró.

Ella lo miró ansiosa.

—No pensábamos hacerlo, yo ni siquiera estaba lista. Él lo hizo, fue como un accidente—dijo atropelladamente, a ratos parecía que iba a llorar—. Al principio, me quejé. Él fue un idiota, me estaba acariciando con los dedos y después usó su pene, como si yo no me fuera a dar cuenta del cambio. Le dije que parara… pero después… Solo pasó. Me gustó, pero no lo teníamos planeado. Sigo creyendo que fue un accidente. ¡Solo una vez! Y también era su primera vez. Fue… no fue…

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es un inconveniente que yo nunca lo haya hecho?

Sakura volvió a sentir que ardía.

—Pensé que tendrías más experiencia que yo—susurró.

—No tengo ninguna experiencia. Más que este deficiente intento de primera vez.

—Lo siento—susurró, realmente avergonzada.

Itachi sonrió cansado. Miró los pies de la mujer cuyos dedos estaban retorcidos a causa de la tensión.

Pensó que Sakura nunca había disfrutado de la relación sexual como merecía. Él tampoco.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Sakura?—le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Acostarme con la primera mujer que me tope al salir y después regresar?

Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Negó.

—Me dio vergüenza. Siento que no lo merezco—explicó. Se abrazó a sí misma.

—No entiendo nada, Sakura—gruñó él, aburrido. Pasar de la excitación a la estupefacción era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

—No merezco ser tu primera vez, Itachi—le dijo ella, casi en un grito, pero ahogado—. Me da vergüenza serlo.

Itachi sonrió. Extendió la mano hacia el mueble junto a la cama y tomó un condón. Jugueteó con el sobre y la miró.

—Eres lo que más quiero, Sakura.

Ella esquivó la mirada, ruborizada.

—Parece que tienes miedo de lastimarme—dijo Itachi, examinándola con atención—. Pero no soy tan frágil—ella dio un leve respingo y volvió a sentir que sus orejas ardían—. ¿Dormiste con él, pasaste toda la noche con él?—ella asintió, temblorosa—. Eso es lo que quiero, Sakura.

Ella alzó los ojos. Sus labios trémulos y sus ojos brillantes chocaron contra la solemnidad y dureza del rostro de Itachi. Se perdió en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

—Siempre podré encontrar alguna preocupación que me haga olvidar que necesito el sexo. Es lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Pero ahora lo que quiero es estar contigo. De todas las formas que sean posibles… y eso implica que quiera acostarme contigo. Aunque no esté seguro de cuando es el momento adecuado para hacerlo…

Sakura suspiró.

—Yo ni siquiera sé si hay un momento adecuado…—susurró.

—Yo estoy listo. Pero tú tienes las orejas rojas—dijo él con tono burlón.

Ella volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, avergonzada.

—Bueno—concedió Itachi, sin moverse mucho, se bajó el pantalón y volvió a quedar desnudo al lado de ella—. Si te tapas el rostro no verás mi cara de duda cuando me esté preguntando si debo introducirlo o esperar.

Ella produjo un ruidito parecido a un grito de sufrimiento. Imagino su epitafio: "Sakura, la tonta que murió por exceso de vergüenza".

Itachi se hizo un espacio entre las manos de Sakura para besarle la boca. Ella le respondió tímidamente, mientras temblaba bajo el tacto de los dedos de él en su pierna, deslizando el vestido.

—A lo mejor es más fácil si me dijeras cuándo—susurró Itachi, le besó el cuello, pasó su lengua por un seno, por el abdomen y la cabeza se situó peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna.

—No, eso no—susurró, agitada, cuando sintió la lengua de Itachi en la entrada de su cavidad.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó él, apenas apartando la boca.

Sakura se arqueó y cerró los ojos. Cuando se iba a llevar la mano a la boca para aplacar el gemido, Itachi la detuvo, así que el sonido escapó con total libertad. Sentía los primeros temblores de placer cuando Itachi separó la lengua y colocándose sobre ella decidió que ya era hora de hacerlo, y aunque Sakura no lo veía, ya no hubo dudas en su rostro.

En la danza del sexo, la piel suave y blanca del hombro de Sakura acallaba los gemidos de Itachi, mientras las piernas largas se cruzaban sobre la espalda de él, esforzándose por profundizar el contacto.

Sakura sabía que después de la eyaculación, la hipófisis liberaba hormonas que incitan a los hombres a quedarse dormidos. Fue la primera vez –pero no la última— que Sakura vio a Itachi susceptible.

Sus ojos se cerraban, aunque él trataba de sobreponerse al sueño. Sonrió ruborizada y se sintió dichosa. Él apenas pudo devolverle la sonrisa porque se quedó dormido.

Sakura acomodó mejor la cabeza y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

**.O.o.O.**

Neji cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hitoshi y suspiró cansado, después dirigió sus ojos a Sakura que lo veía compungida.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó ella.

—Mejor—la miró con preocupación—. ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara al estudio.

—No podía tranquilizarlos. Por eso te llamé.

—Lo dices como si fuera una simple rabieta—replicó él—. Eso era un ataque de pánico. Los dos tuvieron un ataque de pánico. ¿Por qué?

—Es un trauma que tienen—susurró Sakura, evitó el contacto visual—. Hace unos años, Itachi estuvo muy mal, pasó mucho tiempo hospitalizado y los niños se asustaron mucho. Ahora… él está en el hospital.

—¿Qué tiene Itachi?—interrumpió Neji, apenas controlando la estupefacción— ¿Está enfermo?—Ella bajó el rostro, Neji se desesperó—. Hitoshi cree que Itachi va a morir ¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene miedo—chilló ella, con los ojos húmedos.

Los dos guardaron silencio: Neji pasmado y Sakura angustiada.

—Tiene un tumor en el cerebro.

Neji sintió un mareo.

Sakura se sintió como una tonta al ver como Neji palidecía y se preocupaba.

—Le pedí que se hiciera un chequeo, de rutina—aclaró rápidamente—, pero Tsunade quiso que pasara la noche en el hospital para monitorearlo.

Neji se apartó un poco, y apoyó las dos manos en el escritorio.

—¿Él está bien?

—Sí, sí—exclamó urgida—. Todo está bien—revisó su beeper, Shizune le enviaba cada media hora un reporte y hasta el momento todos decían: Bien—. Es solo control.

Neji asintió, pero la expresión fatalista y dolorosa no se fue.

—Neji—llamó la atención Sakura deseosa porque no hubieran malos entendidos—, pensé que lo que él quería… lo de nosotros… tres—alzó los ojos hacia él, pero al encontrarse la mirada plata de Neji los apartó—, era porque su tumor estaba provocándole algún tipo de comportamiento sexual enfermizo, una parafilia.

Neji frunció el ceño:

—¿Sometiste a Itachi a un montón de exámenes médicos porque creíste que tenía delirios sexuales?

Sakura lo miró con reproche.

Neji hizo un gesto cansado. Cuando Sakura le dijo que los niños estaban enfermos y que necesitaba su ayuda, estuvo a punto de volverse loco. Nunca había manejado tan rápido, y aun tenía el recuerdo de los objetos apareciendo y desapareciendo en la carretera. Pero nada lo había preparado para conocer el miedo en los ojos de sus hijos. Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación y frustración… y él era un hombre golpeado por la vida.

—Una cosa es un fetiche y otra totalmente distinta una práctica sexual—dijo, fastidiado.

—Trastornos del comportamiento sexual. Triolismo. Escopofilia. Exhibicionismo. Agrexofilia. Vouyerismo. Alorgasmia. Autagonistofilia. Candaulismo. Inclusive sadismo—recitó Sakura.

Neji bufó.

—Lo que Itachi planea es inofensivo—dijo él—. Una práctica sexual poco común no es lo mismo que una parafilia. Además, los tres somos adultos y lo haríamos voluntariamente, sin causar dañ…—Ante la mirada asustada de Sakura, Neji comprendió el quid de la cuestión—. Ese día, Itachi no te había dicho que _eso_ pasaría.

—¿A ti sí?—inquirió ella, con un mohín.

Neji asintió.

—Cuando Tenten se fue, me hizo la propuesta—le contó—. Yo no sabía que él estaba enfermo, Sakura. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría aceptado—se reservó decir que nunca podría sustituirlo, pero Sakura entendió.

—Pues a mí no me dijo nada—rezongó ella.

Neji comprendió toda la situación y supo que no le quedaba de otra más que volver a resistir un golpe de la vida.

—Sakura, perdóname—le pidió en voz baja—. Lamento haberte colocado en una situación incómoda—Ella le rehuyó la mirada—. Sakura, perdóname, por favor—pidió, de nuevo, ansioso.

Ella gimió estresada.

Neji también se estresó. En el fondo sabía que el plan de Itachi nunca daría resultado. Pero era su única oportunidad para estar con ella. Y descubrir que ya nunca podría estar con ella, empezaba a dolerle. Su pulso se aceleró y aquel peso que creyó haber liberado volvió a sentirlo.

Anteriormente, había logrado resistir la desilusión porque ignoraba la existencia de sus hijos y todas las mañana se repetía que había algo o alguien más importante que Sakura… pero esa mala mentira ya no podría ayudarle.

—No sé que estoy haciendo—susurró ella—. Estoy tan confundida.

Neji dejó su crisis para centrarse en la de Sakura.

—Ya pasará.

—Para que pase tengo que tomar decisiones—debatió ella.

Neji la miró expectante. Sabía bien que esa decisión se refería a cuál sería su papel en la vida de Sakura: si el padre biológico que asistía a algunas reuniones de la escuela y paseaba con los gemelos los fines de semana; o un compañero, una pareja. Sakura decidiría si él tendría la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz al lado de ella o si debería conformarse con la vida de un tipo que tenía permiso de interrumpir su rutina solo por aportar genes a sus hijos.

—Decide lo que creas será lo mejor para ti.

Sakura tomó aire, lo miró suplicante.

—Neji, yo te amo—confesó, de pronto. Él sonrió, feliz, emocionado—. Pero también…

—Amas a Itachi, lo sé—interrumpió, ansioso.

—Yo lo disfruté mucho—tenía el corazón en la mano—, pero no sé si está bien.

— Has tenido sexo conmigo y con Itachi por separado—dijo él, apartando el deseo y la emoción para centrarse en una defensa de las acciones de Itachi—. Por lo que estar los tres juntos, no es una parafilia. Puede que sea una práctica sexual poco común, pero no es la única forma en que obtenemos placer y no le causaremos ningún daño a nadie. No es patológico, solo es otra forma de disfrutar del sexo y de convivir.

El beeper de Sakura sonó, recordando que dentro de poco, Shizune terminaría su turno y ella debería cubrirla.

—Debo irme. Llámame si sucede algo—informó Sakura después de revisar el aparato. Su comentario profesional, apenas mitigó su emoción—… y te prometo que lo pensaré.

—Yo también lo disfruté mucho, Sakura—susurró él. Ella bajó la cabeza, pero sonrió.

Neji recordó cuando después de algunos meses de reunirse en la biblioteca, él se atrevió a rozar sus dedos con los de ella, mientras fingía que leía un libro.

**.o.O.O.**

—Itachi, trata de descansar—fue lo que dijo Sakura cuando entró a la habitación donde su esposo estaba. Colocó unas flores en la repisa de la ventana y se acercó a la cama—. Shizune me dijo que no has dormido nada.

—No puedo dormir en estos lugares—musitó él, con reproche.

—Pues trata—rezongó ella.

Sakura revisó en silencio los resultados de los exámenes. Todo estaba bien. El tumor no había variado en años y no había ninguna señal de riesgo.

—¿Cómo están los niños?

—Cuando los dejé: dormidos. Neji se quedó con ellos—le respondió Sakura. Antes de que Itachi insistiera sobre los gemelos, le dijo—. Hablé con Neji sobre lo del otro día.

Itachi estrechó un poco los ojos, consciente del cambio de tema. Estaba preocupado por los niños, sabía bien que se asustaban cuando él visitaba el hospital y Sakura nunca podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo: era un libro abierto.

—¿Y?

—Se disculpó—murmuró Sakura.

—¿Y a él no le vas a examinar el cerebro?—rumió Itachi por lo bajo.

—No tengo ningún indicio para creer que Neji haya perdido la cabeza—le dijo, con una sonrisilla. Itachi volteó los ojos, sin embargo, adquirió una postura seria.

Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo se sentía Sakura. Y, como su esposo y amante, se prometió que cuidaría de su felicidad, siempre. Así que ahora debía ofrecerle su ayuda y comprensión. Debía justificar sus acciones.

—Aceptaste ser mi compañera: en las buenas y en las malas. Yo sigo creyendo en eso. Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado. Y no me importa el nombre que reciba—dirigió sus ojos al expediente donde Shizune había escrito todas las parafilias que Sakura había recitado como desquiciada cuando lo ingresó.

Ella consciente del reclamo se alzó de hombros, con una sonrisilla entre tímida y traviesa.

—La ley ordena que solo haya una esposa o un esposo—continuó él después de una pausa larga—, pero una ley no me va a decir las personas con las que quiero compartir mi vida. Yo decido eso, y no me importa si también eres la esposa de Neji.

Sakura sonrió levemente. Sabía bien que Itachi había ideado eso para convencerla de que no sería infidelidad.

—Y pensar que fuiste tú quién quería casarse—susurró ella con una sonrisa.

**.O.o.O.**

—¿Papá?—dijo Hitoshi, boquiabierto cuando vio a NejiHyuga en la cocina de su casa, a las tres de la madrugada, con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

Neji miró a su hijo, que abrió aún más la boca cuando se percató de que su padre no llevaba camisa.

—¿Quieres jugo? —Hitoshi negó. Neji frunció un tanto el ceño—. ¿A qué has venido a la cocina, entonces?

Hitoshi se ruborizó un poco.

—Agua… solo un poco de agua—murmuró.

Neji le sirvió un vaso de agua. Su hijo dejó caer el vaso de agua, incapaz de creer que a las tres de la mañana Neji estuviera en la cocina de su casa. Gracias a los reflejos de Neji, el vaso no se quebró pero se derramó todo el líquido.

Su hijo empezó a buscar el limpia piso.

—Déjalo. Ya lo limpiarán mañana—Hitoshi lo miró atónito, entonces Neji recordó que no había servicio doméstico—. Cierto, aquí ustedes mismos se encargan de la limpieza.

Hitoshi asintió.

—Ehm—empezó el niño, dubitativo. Recordó que el día anterior fue la primera audiencia del juicio que Sasuke inició contra Itachi. Supuso que Neji como abogado de su padre se había quedado a trabajar en la casa. Lo miró con preocupación—. ¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí?

Neji alzó una ceja.

—Por supuesto. ¿A quién crees que he venido a ver? ¿A Itachi?

El pobre niño dio un respingo azorado. Bajó la vista realmente avergonzado, sin embargo, temeroso del silencio, preguntó:

—¿Ella no está enojada contigo?

—Estará enojada contigo si no regresas a la cama—dijo Neji, con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

Hitoshi sonrió levemente.

—¿Es tu primera noche aquí? ¿Te estás quedando en la habitación… de ellos?

Neji pasó su peso de una pierna a otra.

—¿De verdad quieres saber de la vida sexual de tus papás?

—¡Neji!—chilló Sakura apareciendo en la cocina y tapándole los oídos a Hitoshi—. Tú no entiendes nada de discreción—le dijo de mal modo a Neji, mientras trataba de alejar a su hijo del hombre.

—Mamá—susurró Hitoshi, quitó las manos de su madre de sus orejas—. No me trates como un niño pequeño.

—Hitoshi, ¿por qué siempre te tienes que despertar en la madrugada?—preguntó Sakura. Su hijo, aun nervioso, solo se alzó de hombros. Le sirvió agua a su hijo—. Y Neji te dije que fueras discreto con esto. Deberías ponerte una camisa, por lo menos Itachi lo hace.

Hitoshi se tomó de un trago el agua que su madre le sirvió.

—No me has dejado traer ropa, Sakura. ¿Qué se supone que me ponga?—se quejó Neji—. Además, deberíamos contratar a alguien que se encargue de la limpieza. De lavar los trastes, por lo menos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Esta casa no es de niños ricos. Aquí las tareas del hogar se comparten. Mañana asignaré las tuyas, Neji.

Hitoshi sonrió emocionado.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá se va a quedar… para siempre?

—Para siempre es mucho tiempo—murmuró Sakura con un pequeño mohín.

Hitoshi alzó las cejas, pero sonrió. Ahora vivía con sus dos papás. Kazuo no le creería.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mi evolución: _NejiSaku_: la mayoría de mis fics. _ItaSaku:_ La Academia. _Leve insinuación ItaSaku y aun más leve NejiSaku_: Tu es ille vir. _NejiSaku e ItaSaku-por separado, pero al mismo tiempo-:_ Destructor de sellos. _ItaSakuNeji_ _Ménage à trois: _Oportunidad. (Y por algún motivo el KakuzuSakura se coló en la lista).

Mi promesa: Les presentaré a la hija de Itachi y les contaré lo que dijo la vecina cuando se enteró de que Sakura vivía con dos hombres. También quiero regalarles escenas paradisíacas como Itachi lavando el auto mientras Neji corta el césped XD.

Mi felicidad: Su compañía. Sus reviews. Saber que leyeron y conocer su opinión.

Mi solicitud: Me gusta responder sus reviews y muchas conversaciones han sido llevadas a facebook. Sin embargo, no le respondo personalmente a las personas que no tienen cuenta en ffnet, porque alguna vez leí que era prohibido responder reviews en los fics. Así que mi solicitud es para quienes no tienen cuenta, me gustaría agradecerles personalmente. Háganse una cuenta o déjenme un correo para escribirles. Soy acosadora, pero de las buenas.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado y por todo su apoyo. Sus palabras me animaron mucho y me hicieron feliz. Gracias por sus reviews, por guardar en favoritos y poner alertas. Son geniales.

(з˘⌣˘ε)

Espero les haya gustado esta historia, que terminó feliz para disfrute de Sakura, y para pesar de su cama.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios :3 Quiero saber qué opinan de la primera vez de Sakura e Itachi. De los encuentros en la biblioteca. De las leyes que nos dicen cómo hacer nuestras vidas. De las parafilias. De Hitoshi el del lunar...

Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo.

(´▽`)


End file.
